Unknown Secrets
by ali-chan15
Summary: As Harry dates Cho, something is missing from his life. What he doesn't realize is that Malfoy is watching him closely, and has an interest in him. What will he do next when he figures part of Malfoy's scheme out? Slash warning. HPDM rather sudden
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is new for me: a Harry Potter fanfic. I never thought that it would come to this, but I've even gone and put it in a yaoi pairing. What the hell is wrong with me? I've decided to write the fanfic as a Malfoy/Harry fic. I hope that I don't get too many hate reviews for this . . . of course it's official that I must have gone insane to even write this in the first place, let alone make it the pairing. I think it works (that's just my opinion of course) and hope that you (the reader) don't mind it. I've started it, and I'll finish it. (Eventually) Not much to say actually about the story so I'll let you read it and then tell me how much it sucked. I'll see you at the end for another author's note... hopefully not as long as this one.

Disclaimer: Never, all the rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Unknown Secrets

Chapter one

"Oh Harry!" Cho screamed with joy. She was reaching her 2nd orgasm of the night. She'd snuck into the dorm room for the fact that being with the famous Harry Potter in such a way made her ego inflate multiple times. "Harry... that was more amazing than the first one." She whispered into her lover's ear. Harry was panting slightly as he felt himself float down from the clouds. 'Why can't this seem to work?' Harry thought looking over at the calming Cho and noticed her eyes drooping slightly. She was getting tired. 'Even after we've finished doing this, I feel incomplete. I don't understand why that is.'

"Cho, you need to go back to your own room now." Harry said quietly as possible so that he wouldn't start yelling. "I've gotten sick of carrying you back to your room. Please get up and go back to your room."

"Only if you get my clothes first." Cho said challenging him.

Harry sighed at Cho's tone of voice. It left no room for arguments. "Fine." Harry pulled on his boxers and then went about the room gathering up Cho's garments. When Harry returned, Cho sighed as she pulled on her undergarments and then the tops of her clothes. "I don't see why I can't just stay here. I mean, you're not the most unpleasant thing to wake up to in the morning." Cho's choice of words put him over the edge. "Get out. I don't want to see you 'till after the holidays."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way– " Cho was interrupted by Harry kissing her and then carrying her to the door.

"I know that you didn't, but part of me is still angry with you. You're going home tomorrow right?" Harry asked in a tired voice.

Cho nodded. "Yeah, but you're coming with aren't you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I can't come this time around." Before Cho could ask why, Harry put a finger on her lips. "I have too much homework to come back with you this time. Besides, since people are leaving early tomorrow and _everyone_ in this room are leaving by noon, you can come back and visit me then ok?" Cho nodded and went out the door, but not before trying to provoke Harry by getting into the bed. He picked her up again and pushed open the door for her. "Tomorrow."

Cho had come to tell Harry good-bye right around 1 in the afternoon. Cho left after getting another round of sex in and hoped that no one would be stealing her Harry away while he was still at the castle doing homework. With Cho finally gone, Harry could focus at the problem at hand. Why was it that even after sleeping with Cho did Harry feel like something extremely important was missing from it? Harry sat and pondered this question when he finally looked out the window and noticed that night was falling. When he glanced at the clock, he noticed that it was 8:30. 'It's way past dinner and I'm hungry. I suppose that I'll just have to go down to the kitchen and get some of the leftovers from the house elves.' Harry went out the portrait hole and made his way down to the kitchens. "Uh, hello?" Harry called into the kitchen. "Is anyone here?" For some odd reason, none of the house elves were around to assist him. He wandered the kitchen and got himself some food, but it was cold. 'Cold food is certainly better than no food.' Harry chuckled at the thought. 'That's probably something Sirius would have said if he were still around.'

Harry went back up into the dormitories and noticed that something was out of place. Like someone was in there even though they shouldn't have been. "Dobby?" Harry called out in the common room. No answer came to him. Harry pulled out his wand and started his way up the stairs. For some reason, he felt the unknown person made his or her way up to the rooms. Harry pushed open the door to his room and looked around. No one seemed to be in here. There was something out of place alright. All the curtains were pulled down on all the beds. 'I wasn't gone for that long.' Harry thought slowly making his way around the room and looking in all of the 4 poster beds for the culprit. He checked all the beds except his. When he pulled open the curtains on it, he nearly had a heart attack. Dobby was sitting cross-legged on the bed and he laughed lightly. "Harry Potter found Dobby when he was playing hide-and-seek he did." Harry had pulled in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh.

"Why are the elves playing hide-and-seek in my room?" Harry asked with a light tone of annoyance in his voice. 'Why did I ever teach them that game in the first place?' Then Harry remembered. 'Oh, yeah. It was a favor to Hermione. She wanted the elves to have something other to do than just cook and clean the castle. 'Harry, the elves deserve to have some fun too you know. It doesn't matter what kind, as long as it's fun.' I can't believe that I was the one who was forced into it though. Although, Hermione can be rather convincing when she threatens not to help with homework anymore.' Harry sighed again and sat down on the bed. "So are all the elves hiding in my room?"

Dobby shook his head. "No sir. It is only Dobby hiding in this room sir. Others are in the girls dormitories as well. Two more in the Gryffindor Common room and rest inside castle somewhere. Dobby doesn't know where."

"Thank you Dobby. I just wanted to know how many of them were in this house." Harry said putting a hand on Dobby's head. "I won't let the seeker know that you are in here ok?" Dobby nodded. Then another thought came to Harry. "_Who's_ the seeker Dobby?"

"The seeker is Winky sir. She's never been the seeker and wanted to know just how hard it was to find other elves sir." Dobby answered. Harry nodded in consideration. 'Doesn't sound like Winky at all. I'll give Dobby the benefit of the doubt because he is fairly truthful. He just hides things sometimes.' Harry stood up and left the dormitory. As he was making his way out the front entrance a familiar voice stopped him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potthead. I thought that you'd be going home with your girlfriend again this break."

"Hello Malfoy. I thought that you'd be going home to mommy and daddy dearest for the break. Why aren't you gone to see your mum and dad?" Harry replied not really caring who he was talking to.

"They went on holiday. I didn't really want to go to France again. Every time we go, they just spoil me rotten, and I've gotten sick of having them ask me if I want this or that. I have too many this or thats already. Besides who'd want to go there when they can taunt you?"

Harry wanted to punch Malfoy good and hard just to make himself feel better about lying to Cho about having to much homework. "Just so you know, your taunting has really gotten old, Malfoy. I hope that when you eat dinner you choke on your favorite of foods. It would make the rest of us feel so much better about ourselves knowing that you have the ability to choke on a piece of food." Harry's taunts seemed to be working for the fact that Malfoy's expression went from 'ha I win' to 'I'm going to kill you'.

"Well, Potter. Who'd have guessed that you could try and be mean to anyone. I thought that you were too much of a goody-goody to even try and make me feel bad about myself. I hope that when you choke on a piece of food, that that piece of food will be your end of life." Malfoy turned and left Harry standing there with much to consider about his enemy.

As Draco left Harry standing there, he was starting to wonder himself why he hadn't gone on the holiday with his parents. 'Part of me wanted to stay here. That part wanted nothing more than to get Potter all worked up over basically nothing. It would have been fun, that's for sure. The part that wanted to go, was jealous because mum and dad were going to be setting me up with suitors that are pure-bloods. I wanted to meet them, but the part that wanted to stay here decided to make the decision for me. Nothing that I can do about it now apparently.' He walked back into the castle. Heading for the Slytherin house, Draco ran into a house elf looking around the statues outside of the entrance of the common room. "Hey! Elf!"

The elf looked up. "Yes sir?"

"What is your name?" Draco asked in a cold tone that seemed to make the elf tremble.

"Meganly. That is my name sir. Is there anything else that you wanted?"

"Yes there is. Would you please explain to me why you are here instead of in the kitchen's preparing breakfast?"

"We house elves are playing hide-and-seek. Surely you must know the game." He did know the game, but who would have taught the elves to play such a childish game?

"Of course I know the game. I played it when I was a child. Who taught you this game?" Draco answered extremely curious.

"Harry Potter taught us sir. Harry Potter taught Meganly and the rest of us house elves how to play the game. He told us that it was a favor for a friend of his that thought that we house elves deserved some fun. When he taught us the game, he said that it would be wise to not play until the holidays rolled around. Since it is being the first day of the holidays, we decided to play the game that Mr. Harry Potter taught us."

'Harry Potter. I'm so tired of hearing that name,' Draco thought dryly. 'I hope that he decides to drop dead and save us the trouble of waiting for Voldemort to do it for us. He's a waste of space and needs to be taught a little lesson.' Draco went to bed with thoughts of Harry running through his head.

When Draco got up the next morning, the first thing he looked at was the clock. 'What time did I go to bed last night? Bloody hell, I'm more tired than I should be.' Still Draco dragged himself out of bed and was making his way down to the Great Hall when he saw Harry standing in the entrance talking to

Professor Dumbledore and when Draco made his way towards them, Dumbledore greeted him with a smile. "Morning Draco. I trust you slept well?" He asked looking eager to talk to him.

"Yes. I feel much more refreshed. Has breakfast already been served? Did I miss it already?" Draco asked eagerly for the fact that he was starving.

Dumbledore looked sincere when he said, "Yes, I'm afraid so Draco. The elves are still in the kitchen with some leftovers if you want to go down there and get something to eat. Harry was just about to head down there weren't you Harry?" Dumbledore asked his gaze shifting towards Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I was just going down there when you caught me and started talking Professor." Harry replied to the question.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Brilliant. Harry do you mind if Draco accompanies you down there?" Harry was slightly startled by the question, but kept a straight face when he said, "No I don't mind. Malfoy if you want some decent breakfast foods, we'd better get down there before the elves finish it off and start working on the lunch." He smiled softly and held his hand in front of him. "After you."

Draco looked at Harry suspiciously and then walked past him. "Good day Professor."

"Good day Harry, Draco." Dumbledore replied before sweeping off gracefully.

Harry and Draco worked their way down to the kitchens without speaking a word to each other. Finally Harry broke the silence. "Malfoy... I wanted to tell you something." Harry was honestly trying to be honest.

"Potter unless it has to do with big bundles of galleons, I don't want to hear it." Draco replied. There was something that he was hiding, Draco could tell. Whatever it might be, he didn't want to know. Harry opened the door to the kitchens for Draco and put Draco in a stunned mode. 'Whatever is causing him to act like this, I don't mind it so much.' Draco went in first and Harry followed.

"Hello!" Draco called into the kitchens. "Could we still get some breakfast please?" Meganly came out.

"Hello Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sirs. What would you like?"

"Some of whatever you have leftover from breakfast." Draco replied to Meganly. Harry was stunned. He'd never hear Draco say something like that without the impatient tone of voice. Draco noticed that Harry was staring at him and put on an annoyed face. "Potter! Why are you staring at me like that?"

Draco asked demandingly knowing full well that he would be pulling Harry out of his trance.

"I just didn't know that you could be so nice. Especially to a house elf."

"Well," replied Draco with a sneer. "since you freed our house elf and we have yet to find another one, I figure that it won't kill me to be nice to something that isn't you."

"Draco sir. Draco sir!" called Meganly from the ground. "Here is your food. I hope it meets your pleasure."

"Thank you. You are coming to visit me later on tonight yes?"

"Of course Draco sir." replied meganly. "Harry sir, Dobby will be bringing you your food. Meganly will see you tonight Draco sir."

"See you then." Draco said starting to go out the door when Harry caught him by the arm.

"Why are you seeing that house elf tonight?" Harry enquired of Draco, hoping for a straight answer.

"Potter, is it really any of your business who I choose to see in my room after dinner? I think not so thank you for accompanying me down here, but if you don't mind, I have an assignment to finish." Draco replied stalking off with his plate of food.

Draco hadn't been totally honest with Harry as he made is way back to the Slytherin house. 'I can't stand to be around him any longer. I hope that he realized that. I have work to finish, but it won't take long. Maybe I should have shared breakfast with Potter. . . what the hell am I thinking? Potter and I would be trading blows before we finished the meal.

Draco continued on with his day, occasionally running into Potter. "You seem to be every damn place I am wherever I go. I could say that you were stalking me." Draco finally said to Harry during dinner. The teachers pretended to be oblivious to the whole situation taking place between them.

"I am not stalking you! How in all of gods names' do you come to that conclusion?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense doesn't it? You stalk me because there's something that you want from me." Draco and Harry were so interested in arguing that they didn't notice that the teachers had left. "What is it that you want from me Potter?" Draco demanded pointing at Harry with a finger. "What is so damn important to you that you have to send me looks that make me feel more uncomfortable than anytime in my whole life? Do you have no decency at all? Do you think that I'd be able to give you what you want?"

"Draco Malfoy the only thing in the world that I want is to wring your neck until you're dead."

"That is not the only thing that you want. I can tell by the look in your eyes. There's longing there and lust. You're pinning for me aren't you Potter? I can tell you that I don't sit on the swing and go both ways. You may, but I don't."

Harry started approaching Draco with an angry look on his face. "Draco... It'd be so much easier to show you what I want from you if you would shut your big annoying mouth." Then he grabbed the cuff of Draco's robes and looked into Draco's eyes hungrily. He pushed Draco up against the wall in the Great hall and crushed his lips against his.

A/N: I know I know. I'm evil. I hope that the readers like this fic. I've already started working on it extremely hard and I'd appreciate some reviews. I don't like flames and hope that I don't get any. I'd like to have some constructive criticism and good notes as well if it's not too much trouble. I have to go and work on some of my other fics... I've been slacking on them. I hope that I'll see you all for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thank you all for the reviews that I received and those will be put down at the bottom after this chapter is done. I've had this chapter done for a while longer than some of my other fics, and I'll be updating those later today as well. I spent around an hour and a half on this chapter. If you don't believe me, fine. This was the 3rd draft. I have to reread the stuff I write or I'm not completely happy with it. I'm still not completely happy with it, and I'm hoping that I don't put the characters too out of their original personalities. I've been working hard and still manage to keep up a sort of schedule with writing fanfics. I've also been reading the 6th book and haven't had much time for writing my fics. Hope that you like this chapter and will continue reading this fic.

Unknown Secrets

Disclaimer: Never. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

"" indicates words spoken in a conversation between 2 or more people.

'' indicates words spoken in a conversation -basically a quote from another person or thoughts that the person is thinking.

_italic words_ indicates word emphasis or dreams.

**Bold** indicates letters to or from Draco or Harry

Chapter two

Harry started approaching Draco with an angry look on his face. "Draco... It'd be so much easier to show you what I want from you if you would shut your big, annoying mouth." Then he grabbed the cuff of Draco's robes and looked into Draco's eyes hungrily. He pushed Draco up against the wall in the Great hall and crushed his lips against Draco's.

Draco unconsciously ran his hands through Harry's hair and started to realize that something was wrong with the picture. When Harry tried to pull him in closer for a deeper kiss, Draco was tempted to let him, but he pulled away and sneered. "See Potter. It was just as I thought. You want to be with me!" Draco was in a serious sense of denial. "Potter, I want nothing to do with you in any way other than to wipe you off your broom in the Qudditch field. Stay away from me." Draco turned and walked out of the Great hall. There was a longing that made him want to go back. The longing made him seem like a weakling. That was something that could bruise any Malfoy pride. It wasn't tolerable within his family to be weak.

When Draco swept out of the Great Hall, Harry stared after him, eager to chase him down and get another kiss from the talented mouth. 'Gods, his tongue spoke volumes that his voice could never reach! What the hell am I thinking? First off, I'm a straight man– with a girlfriend! Second, if I were to go gay, why the hell would I start with the person that I despise most? Bullocks! I'm going to be late meeting Professor Flitwick about that essay he assigned to us for over the break." Harry swept off to the Charms teacher's office and discussed the essay with him.

Harry left with Professor Flitwick who was on his way down to the kitchens for a little 'midnight' snack. Seeing as it was only 10:45, it wasn't a midnight snack just yet. Harry noted to ask the house elves when more of the apple pie was being served again. 'Maybe they'll have some down there right now. That'd be nice.' When Harry and the professor entered the kitchen, the house elves were gone again.

"Harry? Do you know where they are?"

"I have a feeling where a few of them might be." Harry replied sighing. "They're playing another round of hide and seek."

Flitwick looked throughly surprised at that answer. "They're playing a game?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I did it. Hermione made me do it as a favor. She said the house elves deserved to have some kind of fun if they wouldn't take the clothes she left out for them. Since I had more free time on my hands, I taught them this game." Harry looked around at the absence of the elves. "They seem to enjoy it though. I can probably track down one or two of them and ask them to make us something if you want." Harry looked at the professor. "They probably won't be down here until around midnight though if you wanted to wait."

Flitwick shook his head. "No, I think that we should definitely get some of them tracked down at least. I'll look around in the west side of the castle ok? Whoever you find, send down to the kitchens right away ok?" Harry nodded and they set off in opposite directions.

Harry went to the Gryffindor common room first. He managed to find 4 elves althroughout the places that he was allowed to enter. (Meaning not the girl's dormitories because the staircase turned into a slide whenever a guy tried to get into the dorms.) He sent them down to the kitchens and then went to look in the east side of the castle. By the end of the night, he'd managed to find a total of 18 elves and had them all in the kitchen and preparing the next day's meals.

Harry left and went back to the Gryffindor common room. Now that he had the help he needed on the essay, he got to work and didn't even notice that half of it was done when he fell asleep. Asleep at the desk, with a quill in his hand and resting lightly on the paper, Harry slept until the first lights of sunrise woke him the next morning.

Draco looked at the clock. It read 11:30. The house elf should have been there by now. Just as he was setting off to find her, the house elf came rushing up the stairs. "Meganly apologizes for being so late Draco Malfoy sir, but Professor Flitwick wanted a midnight snack. Meganly the only elf in the kitchens so she had to make it for him sir. Please forgive Meganly for being so irresponsible." Draco only smiled softly and patted the elf's head. "Do not mind it. I figured that's where you were. Were you participating in hide-and-seek with the rest of the elves?"

"In a sense Draco Malfoy sir. Meganly hid only in the kitchens sir. Still, I must apologize for being so late. It wasn't kind or responsible to make Draco Malfoy wait on a pathetic house elf like me. I must be punished." Meganly replied while grabbing a book and bashing herself over the head with it.

Draco didn't panic when he noticed. Dobby always did stuff like that when he needed to punish himself. Draco took the book away and told Meganly to sit down in the chair across from him. Like he would treat a new acquaintance. "Now, please will you tell me everything that you know. . . about my father?"

"You don't mean Lucius Malfoy do you Draco sir?" Meganly replied slightly fearful.

"Yes I do mean Lucius Malfoy. If you're wondering, yes, that is my father. Please will you tell me everything that you know about him?" Draco asked again this time seeming slightly hurt that she hadn't answered him directly. Ever so slowly, Draco saw Meganly nod and then shifted in her chair.

"You were a servant of you-know-who weren't you?" Draco inquired hoping to learn more about his father from the past, about why he was a death eater. Meganly nodded.

"You-know-who sir was very violent. He would pound and hit on us whenever we did something bad. Something we weren't supposed to do was talk to his acquaintances. I never made that mistake more than once. I remember one time that your father came to visit his Lord, the one who had made a scorch mark on his left forearm. They were talking about a prophecy. There was a child that could defeat you-know-who within a matter of hours if he wasn't careful. 'Lucius Malfoy sir.' I said trying to gain his attention. 'Is there anything that you would like to eat or drink while staying here?' Before Draco's father sir had a chance to reply, I was hit. My lord had hit me for talking with his guest. 'Don't ever talk to anyone other than me! Is that understood Meganly?' I only had the strength to nod. I viewed myself as a bad elf and punished myself. I ironed my hands. I wasn't the best elf that I could have been with master. I was called into the room that Lucius Malfoy sir and my lord occupied and he told me to sit down until I was needed. I wasn't a good elf. I listened into their conversation." Meganly paused.

Draco motioned. "Please continue with your story. I would like to hear as much of the conversation as possible if you remember it."

Meganly nodded. "It was unforgettable Mr. Draco sir. Would you like me to tell you everything that was said?" Meganly looked as if there was something about the conversation that she didn't want to have.

"Yes." Draco paused to look at her. "If there is something that makes you extremely uncomfortable, feel free to pause and let me know alright?" Meganly nodded and continued with the story.

"This conversation used to give me night frights, Mr. Draco sir. When I was seated, master turned back to his guest and kept talking. 'When can everything be in place Lucius?'

Your father sir, merely nodded and smiled at he-who-must-not-be-named. 'It can all be prepared by next Sunday at sun up. With the information that we have gained from Peter Pettigrew, as the Potter's secret keeper, they'll be doing a protection charm that can be breached only when the secret keeper spills his guts out to the person who asks about their hiding place. They'll be at their very own house waiting to be killed. Something isn't it?' Then master just laughed.

'They'll be sitting ducks that are waiting to be plucked and eaten.' Both together, master and Lucius Malfoy sir sat and laughed at their evil plan. It made me nervous to see such a brave man go to such a waste to ruin his life. Then when master left to see Lucius Malfoy off, he said to him in an undertone that only those within 5 feet could hear them he said, 'Keep an eye on Severus Snape. He might not be as trustworthy as we were hoping him to be. If he has plans that evolve betraying us, kill him.' Your father nodded and said, ' I completely understand. I don't think that he was with us from the start. I'll do some checking up on him and let you know whether or not he is for our side.' Lucius Malfoy sir added gleefully, 'If he is betraying us, I'd like to have the honor of killing him myself. If you don't mind my Lord that is.' Master nodded and told him, 'Kill him if you must. If he is betraying us, I'd like to torture him myself before you do away with him. Basically, try and capture him and bring him to me before you are forced to kill him if it is possible.' Your father nodded and said, 'I'll see to it.' and then left out the door." Meganly paused again. "That is all that Meganly knows about Lucius Malfoy sir, Draco sir."

Draco didn't exactly hear her last words. He was lost in thought. Then he realized that Meganly had stopped talking. "Thank you," Draco whispered motioning for her to take her leave.

"It has been a pleasure Malfoy sir. Meganly hopes to see you down in the kitchens again soon." Meganly opened the portrait hole and closed it gently behind her. The only thing on Draco's mind as he tried to sleep was the conversation between his father and Voldemort. 'There's gotta be something that doesn't fit. How did he manage to take care of mum and me for so long without either of us knowing about it?' Then it hit Draco. _He_ was the one who didn't know. There was a good chance that his mother knew. He made a mental note to write a letter to his mother, and send it when he knew that his father wouldn't be home. Then finally around 4 am, Draco finally drifted off into a deep slumber.

"_Harry. You need to talk to us again." Someone was talking to him, and asking for him to talk back. He looked around to see Hermione and Ron sitting near him and had concerned looks on their faces. "Harry," Hermione said gently. "why didn't you tell us that you were gay?"_

"_Yeah man." said Ron. "And why didn't you tell us that you were seeing Malfoy?" _

_Harry was speechless at his two friends. Why did they think that he had an interest in guys over girls sexually, and especially why did they think Malfoy of all people? "You guys have it all wrong. I'm not gay and I'm not seeing Malfoy. I don't know where you got such an idea but–"_

"_Harry! We saw you kissing Malfoy in the middle of the corridor! You can't say that we don't know where we got such an idea because we saw the both of you together! Why are you lying to us?" asked Ron with a concerned look on his face that shared also hurt and anger._

"_Harry? Why didn't you tell us sooner? Why did you hide something so big? I don't know if I can trust you anymore... especially if you're not going to be telling us anything and lying to us about the things that are true!" Yelled Hermione tears welling up in her eyes. When she started crying, she fled the room. Ron gave her a sympathetic look and followed after her._

"_You guys! Wait and please let me explain!" Harry yelled after Ron and Hermione. "Wait!"_

_Harry ran after them, but bumped into Draco. "Draco, do you know where Ron and Hermione went? I need to find them!"_

"_Harry. Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't have let them out of your sight anyway. Now, that we have a chance alone again, I think it's my turn to return the favor." Draco said, stepping closer and closer to Harry's face. _

_Harry gulped and asked, "What favor is that Draco? Is it–"_

_Draco cut off the rest of his question with a simple pressure of his lips against Harry's. He melted into the kiss and welcomed the affection that he was receiving from Draco and deepened the kiss with no problem. _

"_Draco. . . You don't mind us being together?" Harry asked, the bulge in his jeans beneath his robes growing ever so slightly._

"_Harry, if I minded, would I be here now?" Draco asked with a husky tone to his voice._

"_I suppose not. Are you sure that it will be alright for us to. . ?" Harry asked worried and still slightly surprised at the whole thing that was going on. _

"_It will be fine. As long as we are together, it can't matter anymore can it?" Draco asked stroking his face before leaning in for another kiss. _

'_I suppose it can't matter. As long as I'm with you, I have no reason to be unhappy. As long as I'm with you. Yes. It is the right thing to do.' Harry thought gently returning the kiss Draco gave him._

Harry woke from the startling dream. "I'm not gay and I'm not seeing Malfoy. I didn't let him kiss me and he doesn't want to be with me either." He shook his head. 'That had to be one of the strangest dreams I've ever had. I hope that another one doesn't come along like that one any time soon.' Harry glanced at the clock. It was only a few minutes after 7:00. At least he hadn't missed breakfast again. Harry made his way down to the Great Hall and saw Draco walking the same way. 'It'd be best not to talk to him. It would be just too awkward.' Harry thought and noticed that Draco wasn't looking his best.

"Malfoy. Wait up!" Harry called after him. 'Gods I'm such a dolt! He doesn't want to talk to me.'

"Oh, Potter it's you." Draco replied. He was just to tired to bother trying to taunt Potter this morning. He was going to go to breakfast and then go back to bed. "I'd like for you to leave me alone. I'm not feeling great this morning."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "What better time to taunt you?" Harry said catching up to Draco.

Draco stopped and said to Harry in return, "Any time that I'm not so cranky that I would hex your eyeballs out of their sockets, make them switch sides, then jump down your throat where they get lodged in your wind pipe and kill you." Draco returned to walking and went and sat down at the table that had been set out, for the fact that many students were gone over the holidays. Harry just stood there speechless. "Harry!" There was a voice of a professor behind him. It was the headmaster.

"Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore. What's wrong? You look worried about something."

"Harry, it would be best if you left Draco alone for a couple of days maybe even until the break is over."

"Why Professor? Why are you telling me to leave him alone when for the last 6 years of my life he has spent it making fun of me?"

"I'm asking because it could be good for his health if we decided to not make fun of him, or taunt him for the next couple of days. I'm sorry if you're frustrated but there's not much else I can say. I know that he has taunted you for oh, so long, but please let him have some peace and sort some things in his life out. He is extremely worried about his father- and don't give me that look- and he doesn't know how to react to the newest information that he has been given."

Harry thought about what the headmaster was saying. "That's why he was meeting the elf. So that he could talk to it about his father."

The head master nodded. "The information that he received was extremely upsetting and he needs to accept the facts that were given and know that there are people here for him. That there are friends in unexpected places." Dumbledore looked at Harry through his half moon spectacles. 'Friends in unexpected places huh? I wonder who he means.' Harry thought gazing at Draco who was staring expectedly at his plate. Harry noticed his stomach rumbling. 'Breakfast first. Then hard thinking about myself after.'

"_Draco. You need to wake up and smell the seduction. Potter's just trying to get you into bed so that later in life he can get to the fortune. He isn't as kind as you seem to hope he is." Lucius Malfoy advised his son. Draco stood there stunned. Why did his father think that he was with Potter in such a way. "Draco, I'm only telling you this for the good of the family. I know that you have feelings for this Potter boy, but face reality. You two together don't fit. Come back and marry the suitor that we have picked out for you."_

" '_We?' Who do you mean by 'we' father?" Draco asked looking curious. His father gestured to Pansy Parkinson. "She is your fiancé you are to be married to her as soon as you come out of school. Isn't it exciting?" _

"_I'm not letting you set me up!" Draco yelled at his father. _

"_You. . . you're not _in love_ with this Potter are you?" _

"_Yes! NO! I don't know!" Draco yelled at his father. "He makes me feel more at ease than anyone else in my life ever has. I feel for him, I just don't know exactly what it is. If I knew. . ." Draco trailed off with tears in his eyes. "I know that the feeling is caring. I don't want to marry someone you and mother chose for me. It's not fair to me or to her." Draco said pointing at Pansy. "She'd be unhappy with a husband that is cheating on her with _men_. I admit that I'm not the best son that I could have been, but you're not taking away my happiness. I'll chose who I will be with, not you." Draco glared at his father who looked like he was going to burst from anger. _

"_Well, my Lord, it seems to me that Draco will not be coming onto our side." Lucius muttered. Suddenly Voldemort appeared out of nowhere and grasped him by the throat. "Draco, I was so hoping that you would be willing to help us. It seems not. You won't be handing over the Potter boy then will you?" Voldemort hissed in Draco's ear chills rising up and going up his spine._

"_Never. I'd never help you kill someone that means so much to me." Draco replied, but with difficulty._

"_Well," the Dark Lord replied, "that's a damn shame. I was hoping for more allies. It seems that I won't be gaining one today." He set Draco down and pulled out his wand. "It seems there's only one way to deal with you. A killing curse. Yes that should do the trick. . . A– " Voldemort never got that far. Harry had come in and tackled him. "You ok Draco?" Harry asked._

_Draco nodded, hardly able to keep up with the events that had just taken place. "Let's get out of here." Harry said urgently as he pulled Draco by the arm out of his own house._

"_Harry. . . I don't know how to thank you. I wish I knew how, but I honestly don't." Draco said panting from running for so long. When he looked up into Harry's eyes, he noticed hunger there, and sympathy. _

_Then suddenly he smiled. "I can think of a way. I'm sure that you wouldn't object to it either." Harry said taking Draco's hand in his. He squeezed. _

"_I don't know what you mean." Draco whispered still looking into Harry's eyes. _

"_You'll know soon enough." Harry said as he leaned in to Draco's lips. That sweet kiss is what Draco had been longing for. He responded eagerly and noted to ask Harry where he got his cologne. It was an enticing smell and made Draco aroused. Harry slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth and played with Draco's tongue and deepened the kiss even more. Whatever Harry had planned next, Draco was ready for it._

Draco woke up from his dream. 'Why the hell am I dreaming about Potter of all people? I know I don't care about him and I would gladly hand him over to Voldemort if it meant my getting rid of him.' Draco glanced at the clock. It was only a few minutes after 7:00. 'Well, I'll have to get my sleep later today I suppose. Maybe breakfast will take my mind off of Potter.' There was no such luck for Draco. As he was almost to the Great Hall, he ran into Harry.

"Malfoy. Wait up!" Harry called after him.

"Oh, Potter it's you." Draco replied. He was just to tired to bother trying to taunt Potter this morning. He was going to go to breakfast and then go back to bed. "I'd like for you to leave me alone. I'm not feeling great this morning."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "What better time to taunt you?" Harry said catching up to Draco.

Draco stopped and said to Harry in return, "Any time that I'm not so cranky that I would hex your eyeballs out of their sockets, make them switch sides, then jump down your throat where they get lodged in your wind pipe and kill you." Draco returned to walking and went and sat down at the table that had been set out, for the fact that many students were gone over the holidays.

Draco left Harry alone with the Headmaster and stared at his plate. 'What time is breakfast today? I'm starving from the lack of food in my system.' Draco stared expectedly at his plate. 'Where is it?' He thought. Finally when he got sick of waiting, he looked up to see Harry and the headmaster in a deep, private conversation. Harry looked upset about something. 'That expression... those eyes... that head of hair... it's all so familiar... like in the dream.' Draco looked longingly at Harry. 'Those lips that caressed mine in a sweet, gentle kiss. Draco! Don't think about _Potter_ in such a way! His body is so toned... how'd he get that to happen?' Draco shook his head trying to get the thoughts about Harry out of his head.

Finally when the food appeared, Draco dug in, hardly realizing that Harry had sat down and was staring his direction, but lost in thought.

"Draco... I– " Harry started before he cut himself off. Draco turned to a goblet, transformed it into a coffee mug and waited for coffee to appear in it. He was making every effort to ignore Potter this morning and wanted to go back upstairs and go to bed.

Harry was continuing trying to tell Draco something. "What I mean is– I'm so– " Harry was stumbling over his own words. "I'm sorry about this morning. When you asked me to leave you alone because you weren't feeling well, I should have just done that." Harry was staring hard at his plate, refusing to see Draco's gaze, which was one of surprise.

"Well, Potter. That's very noble of you. I never thought that you would bother apologizing to me of all people. Now I owe you one." Draco said suddenly enough that it made Harry look up. Professor Snape was gazing at the events that had just taken place with interest.

Draco set down his coffee and stood to leave. Harry noticed and did the same. "What?" Draco asked looking at Potter suspiciously. "I'm going back to the common room. Get more of my school work done before lunch. Hopefully." Draco added as he started to walk out into the corridor. Harry was following Draco until they had to go their separate ways. "I'll see you for lunch?" Harry asked quietly making his way to the staircases. Draco looked surprised.

"Yes. I suppose I'll see you then Potter." Draco replied making his way down to the dungeons.

Harry noticed when Draco stood up to leave breakfast and he wanted to follow and spend more time with Draco. He knew the only way was to follow him out of the Great hall and walk with him until they had to go their separate ways. He got up and Draco looked at him curiously. "What? I'm going back to the common room. Get more of my school work done before lunch. Hopefully." Harry got up anyway and followed Draco until he had to get up the stairs. Then he remembered that none of the students were going to be back for another 3 days. "I'll see you for lunch?" Harry asked hopefully. Draco was surprised at the question apparently but responded, "Yes. I suppose I'll see you then Potter." Then he left and went off into another corridor while Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor Common room.

Just as Harry walked into the Common room, Hedwig was tapping on the window with her beak. Harry let her in and took the letter off her leg. "Sorry Hedwig. I don't have any treats for you this time." Hedwig looked at him reproachfully then took off toward te Owlery. He opened the letter and noticed that it was from Ron and Hermione. They went back to the Weasly's house for the holiday and had started dating in back in their 6th year.

**Dear Harry, **

**Hope your almost done with your homework! I saw Cho yesterday and she said that you had too much yet to do to go back home with her. I hope that you're going to be looking forward to seeing both me and Hermione early because we'll be back on the 16th. That's a day earlier than we planned on being back, but we know that it's ok with you. Cho is taking her full advantage of her time alone... by moping about how she doesn't get to be with you. Hope other than doing homework, the holiday has been going good for you. I heard that Malfoy is still there over the break. Is it true? If you looked, there's another letter in the envelope. That one's from Hermione. Well, mate, I'll be seeing you soon with Hermione at my side. **

**Ron **

Harry looked in the envelope and there was another letter indeed inside of it. Hermione's was certainly longer than Ron's.

**Dear Harry,**

**I hope that you are behaving yourself. I wouldn't let Ron read this letter for one reason: I know that you lied to Cho about having too much homework. I also know that Cho is thick enough to fall for a stupid reason like that. I thought that you cared more about her. There was another thing I was wondering. If we only had homework in Charms and Potions, why did you lie when you probably had most of the work that you were behind in? Also knowing you, you probably _actually_ got everything done before we left. I'm leaving you to think over this letter before Ron and I come back in another 2 days to see you. When I see you, I'm going to be demanding an explanation and I hope that you will be thinking it over. I can't wait to see you even though it has only been a few days. I'm sure that you will be making the right decision about Cho and your life. I will probably be giving a personal 'interview' to you when I get back to the school and I hope that you will be considering that I may not forgive you if you lie and I want a full report. I'll also be checking your work when I get back. Have a fun 2 more days without Ron and I around. Hope to see you as soon as possible when we get back. **

**Love as always,**

**Hermione**

Harry stared in shock at the letter. 'How did she manage to figure out that I was lying to Cho? And a 'personal interview'? Does she mean that she will be questioning me about Cho and why I didn't go back to her house for the holiday? I don't know if I really want to know the answer to that question.' Harry thought looking at the letter. It is ridiculous the way Hermione is always figuring things out about me before I do. I barely have to say anything before she asks the most 'obvious' question about the subject.'

Harry looked around the common room and sighed. 'I'm done with all my homework. So for the next 2 days, I have nothing to do.' Harry went up to the dormitories and laid down on his bed. 'How is it that even though I'm dating Cho, I have this urge that can't be completed by her?' Harry sighed and touched his lips lightly with his hand. 'When I kissed him like that...it made me feel so at ease and seemed so right. I can't be gay... can I?' Harry looked at the clock. 'It's only 11 o'clock. It'll be another 2 hours before I can even see Draco again.'

Harry was making his way down to the Great hall, and on the way, he ran into Malfoy again. "Hello. I'll see you inside." Harry muttered going past Draco. Draco grabbed his arm and locked his eyes with Harry's. "What's wrong? You were so eager to be around me before. What changed?" Draco asked, a hurt look in his eyes. "Nothing. I just realized it was a mistake to try and be around you without us fighting. That's the only thing that changed." Harry replied avoiding the gaze Draco was giving him.

"Harry. I think it's time that I repaid you for making me realize something." Draco muttered in Harry's ear.

"What's that?" Harry asked looking up at Draco's face and staring at him intently. "This." Draco said simply as he brought Harry's chin up. "Look, I'm sorry for being such a jackass to you. This is the only way I know how to repay you and say I'm sorry and mean it." Draco slowly brought Harry's lips to his own and with the gap finally closed between them, Draco grabbed Harry around the waist to pull him into a deeper kiss.

A/N: Another evil cliffhanger. I can't thank you all for reviewing the story that I've started here. The chapter should be long enough. This is also already becoming really involved. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as well and I'll be responding to your reviews in the next chapter as well. (For this chapter anyway.) I'll be replying to the last chapter's reviews after I finish rambling on and on here. I actually have to go now so I'll see you all for the next chapter. Ja ne

Reviews for chapter one:

BabeGia103: Thanks for the review and I appricate the fact that you told me that I needed to check my grammar. The trouble is I **do** check my grammar, but not even I can catch everything. I've been meaning to have some of my friends look over this to check my grammar, but I haven't gotten around to it yet. I'll do that soon and repost the chapter. Thanks for your help.

RayneWolf: Thanks for noticing that I indeed left it on a cliffhanger and I'm surprised that I got this posted so soon after the first chapter. I thank you as well for the review. I'm surprised at getting this done even. Thanks as well for wanting me to post more.

SuPeRfReAk111: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story. You don't have to be a certified story reviewer to review my stories and I thank you for the fact that you want me to keep going.

# reviews total: 3! That's more than I honestly think I would get, so thanks to the people that have reviewed this story so forth and hope that you'll continue reading it. Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome to chapter 3. I'm sorry for the delay. I was seriously considering the fact that I've finished the 6th book and it made me seriously depressed, I didn't know if I should even bother considering finish writing it. I can't thank you enough for reviewing the story that I find horrible. hehe This only took 2 drafts amazingly and hope that you like it. It's not as long as the last chapter, but I hope that it meets standards. Well, I'll see you at the end for the reviews and a preview for the next chapter. Ja

Unknown Secrets

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J. K. Rowling, none belong to me. Never.

_Italic_ words indicate dreams or emphasis on a word/phrase

**bold** words indicate letters to or from Harry or Draco

'' indicates a quote from another person while another one is speaking or thoughts that a person is thinking

"" indicates conversation between 2 or more people

Chapter warnings: Lemon

Chapter Three

Draco slowly brought Harry's lips to his own and with the gap finally closed between them, Draco grabbed Harry around the waist to pull him into a deeper kiss. Harry's eyes had widened in shock and then slowly closed as he felt Draco pulling him closer to him. "Malfoy," Harry muttered as Draco moved from his lips to his neck sucking lightly on places. "we shouldn't be doing this. We'll be caught..." Harry was becoming powerless under Draco's ministrations. Draco chuckled at the words Harry had just spoken.

"Potter, you are mistaken. I know where we can go in order to keep from being found out if you want." Draco said chuckling again. Draco looked at him expectedly and when he saw Harry nod his head ever so slightly, Draco brought him into another hungry kiss and then pulled him away to the staircases. "Where are we going?" Harry managed to ask not really paying attention to where they were going. "You should know, you used it for your illegal Defense Against the Dark Arts classes." Draco said looking into Harry's eyes.

"The Room of Requirement?" Harry asked looking around realizing they were on the seventh floor. "There you go Potter. I'm surprised it took so long for you to figure that out." Draco looked for the spot where the room would hopefully appear. 'We need a place where we can be alone. We need a place where no one will disturb us if we want to meet in private. We need a place to be together where no one will be able to find us.' Draco thought looking for the door. Then he spotted it. "Harry!" Draco called getting his full attention. "Here it is. Come on if you want to." Draco got into the room and held the door open for Harry. The were both surprised at the contents in the room. It had seemed to divide into several different rooms. There was a full rack of different kinds of wine, a single bed, and a fully equipped bathroom. Draco looked around and stared in shock. 'A place where we need to be alone. Seemed to have worked. Man, I can just imagine Harry writhing beneath me on that bed, crying out in pleasure and moaning my name.' Draco was looking at Harry, and getting aroused. He had to ignore the bulge his pants as he started to remember who had made him go gay in the first place. It had been Potter, he was lean and in great shape, a body only so many people wished they could have and some of the most magnificent eyes that told all of his emotions whenever someone looked deep into those eyes. He'd learned earlier that year that he was gay, thanks to Harry, and it didn't seem to matter to his friends. "Malfoy, what in the world were you thinking when you got the room to appear?" Harry asked sitting on the bed. With him in a position like that, Draco fought off the urge to take him right then and there. "I thought, we need a place where we can be alone without anyone disturbing us. I think the room did a fabulous job of it personally." Draco said looking around the room again.

"Well, I think it is perfect for whatever...needs may overcome the senses, don't you Draco?" Harry asked looking at him. Lust resided there and Draco knew that Harry would probably be willing to give him a magnificent shag, as long as he got something in return. Draco walked over to the bed and lay down on it beside Harry.

Harry watched Draco walk over to the bed and lay down beside him. Harry was nervous. 'Did Draco know what he was doing? Was he in for a shag tonight or just there to bring him to a breaking point and not allow him release?' Thinking thoughts like that would have normally calm him down if he was with Cho, but this was different. It was with a guy instead of a girl. 'How do guys do it if there's not a simple way of doing it?' Harry wondered looking into those icy blue eyes of Draco's. Harry suddenly reacted on impulse and grabbed Draco's robes and brought his lips to his own. Those talented lips of his cried out for something more. Harry realized that the position became from lying side by side, that Draco was laying on top of him. Harry noticed the bulge in his pants rubbing up against his own. 'He must be gay, and I must be gay as well.' Harry realized as he found this position more comforting with Draco than it had ever been with Cho. Draco was the one in control of the situation when Harry felt his lips miss the talented lips of Draco move to his neck and Draco's hands moving down to unbutton his jeans.

LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON

Draco was being dominating. He had flipped harry over so that he was laying on top. Draco noticed flashes of scenes going before his eyes as he kissed Harry. Flesh moving in rhythm and sweat soaked hair rising up in the anticipation of an oncoming orgasm. Draco only thought that those two must be Harry and himself. He was eager to get the scenes out of his head as he moved his head from Harry's lips to his neck and began unbuttoning his jeans. Harry gasped at the touch when Draco got the pants pulled down slightly and touch the bulge that was gradually growing. Harry sighed and pulled off his own robes and shirt so that he was saving Draco time and energy. Having a now anticipating Harry lying in front of him, Draco grasped Harry's length in one hand and started to pump it up and down in a roughshot motion. Harry moaned low as Draco continued to move his hand up and down, making it rock hard. He ran his fingernail across the slit, making the erection throb and leak ever so slightly. Draco moved his hand from the erection and held Harry's hands above his head. He was anticipating so many things from Draco and Draco was being more and more happy to give them to Harry. He moved his head down to the throbbing erection that he had helped along quite a bit, and gave it some light licks and it made Harry writhe in pleasure and he moaned louder when he felt Draco's mouth close around his length. Draco sucked until he noticed the flush rising in Harry's cheeks then stopped. 'The longer you go without getting the orgasm, the more magnificent it feels when it finally breaks you and you go off the edge.' Draco knew that Harry wanted to come, but he clamped a hand down on his balls to keep him from doing so. Cautiously, Draco let go of Harry's hands. The didn't move from their original position. Draco undressed himself and turned Harry over. The orgasm was postponed for the time being. Draco took his own tongue and ran it down Harry's spine and then stopped when he had almost delved too far. Harry moaned louder and Draco wanted to continue his ministrations as harry cried out and was arching into the hand that still had an iron like grip on his balls. Draco returned Harry into a face up position and let go of his balls. Harry moaned at arched looking for the hand that had been there. Draco brought the hand back and pumped Harry's length again. Harry gasped and cried out Draco's name as he came. Draco noticed that Harry's length was throbbing again as Draco turned him over to give his special treat. Draco plunged a finger coated with Harry's seed into his anticipating cavern. Harry moaned from a mixture of pain and pleasure, not sure where the line was, for the fact he was still floating down from the stars. Draco added another finger and then a third to prepare Harry. It was obvious that Harry had never slept with another man before, and he wanted his first time to be magnificent. When Draco was sure Harry was ready, he pulled out his wand from his robes and set up a lubrication charm. It was the only way that Draco knew how to make the pain go away faster. Draco was used to not using the charm, but for a first timer, it made it better. Draco's own length was throbbing from being neglected for so long. Draco slipped the tip of his own erection into Harry, and Harry let out a gasp and then a moan. He wasn't sure whether or not harry was in pain, so he didn't continue until Harry asked why he stopped. Draco answered that he didn't want to hurt Harry. Harry told him to make the pain leave, and let him feel what it was like to be felt in such an intimate way by a man. Draco complied and slid more of himself into Harry. Harry let out a moan. 'The pain's going away faster than I thought it would.' Harry thought as the pain faded and pleasure was taking it's place. Draco let Harry get used to the intrusion of his body, then he started pulling and pushing himself in Harry, setting up a slower rhythm for Harry and then brought a hand to Harry's length again and Harry let out another moan as Draco worked him from behind and from the front and could only moan and arch into the hand, for he felt only the pleasure of it all. Harry let out a cry and Draco followed crying out Harry's name and releasing inside of Harry. He pulled out of Harry and laid down on the bed beside Harry. He looked on Harry's face and noted there was completion there. Draco didn't know exactly he didn't want to go another round, so the gathered Harry into his arms and together they slept.

END OF LEMON!

Harry woke up and noticed that Draco was holding him in his arms. Draco was still asleep. 'He looks so peaceful.' Harry rubbed Draco's chest with one hand lightly, hoping not to awaken him. 'This is what I needed to feel complete.' Harry glanced at Draco and noticed that he was still sleeping soundly. 'Draco Malfoy. You must be what I've been searching for whenever I didn't feel complete. Being with you in such an intimate way, it made me realize that you are the thing that makes me complete.' Harry smiled as he noticed Draco starting to wake up. "Draco. Thank you." Harry muttered as Draco opened his eyes. Draco didn't looked surprised to see Harry there and knew that look of affection was for Harry and him only.

Draco and Harry had gotten dressed and kissed again before deciding to leave the Room of Requirement. Harry glanced at the clock that was in the room and noticed that it was 5 in the afternoon. Harry leaned into Draco as they left the Room of Requirement, and Harry noted that Draco's arm was placed around his waist. Harry knew that people would be finding out about this sooner or later, but for now, Harry was content with just being with Draco. Draco had a look of happiness on his face, but it was light, as trying to keep up his Malfoy demeanor to a certain extent. He and Draco were going to go down to the kitchens together, and Draco and Harry ran into Snape on the way down there.

"Well, well. It seems that Potter has somehow convinced you to go down to the kitchens with him, did he Draco?" Snape said not seeming to notice the hand that was placed lightly on Harry's hip. He took it off and said cooly, "No we met in the corridor when I was on my way up from the dungeons and we both were going to the kitchens, so we came up here together. It's not that hard to run into people on the way somewhere is it, Professor Snape?" Draco asked looking at him coldly.

Snape seemed taken aback slightly. "No I suppose not. Good day. I'll see you later Draco." Snape muttered glaring at Harry on his way away from them.

Harry glared at Snape in return, but didn't know what to say to Draco's tone towards a teacher he practically worshipped. Harry stood a little further away from Draco as they made their way down to the kitchens.

Draco noticed that Harry had put distance between the two of them, and he was frustrated at the way that Harry was acting. He got a little ahead and cut Harry off. "What are you doing?" Draco asked in a little harsher tone than he meant.

"Malfoy–" Harry had started before Draco cut him off.

"Was that all you wanted me for? Was a simple shag to show how good the men's world could be, and now you're running back to the girls' side of town? Is that what you were after?" Draco asked, slightly shouting at Harry in the middle of the corridor and having an extremely hurt look in his eyes.

"Draco, listen to me ok? It wasn't just a simple shag. When I am with Cho, it makes me feel less complete, like something is missing completely from my life." Harry paused to kiss Draco gently on the lips, one neither of them would overpower. When Harry pulled away, he continued his little speech that he had been making earlier. "It wasn't all that I wanted you for either," Harry continued, looking deeply into Draco's eyes that flickered with surprise. "When we slept together, when I was with you in such an intimate way, I realized that you are the one who makes me feel more complete." Harry swore he saw just the slightest hint of a real smile playing across Draco's lips. "I am at ease with you, and I don't want you to hide from me whenever we are alone together. There's just something about you that won't make me leave you alone. I'm hoping that you'll be ok with that." Harry pulled Draco closer towards himself, an arm around the waist, he pulled him in for another kiss.

The kiss with Harry lingered in the air even as they parted. It was a new sensation. Never had _he_ felt so at ease with just one other person around. Draco so desperately wanted to drag Harry off to the Room of Requirement again for another round, but neither of them would last if they didn't soon get something to eat. 'There's something amazingly honest about you, Harry. I never thought that I might be able to have a serious kind of relationship with anyone, let alone you, my supposed worst enemy. I had you figured wrong. The reason we fought, is because we recognized qualities in each other, that the other knew the he must have. 'Harry, I think that I might just be falling for your wistful charms.' Draco kept sneaking glances towards Harry althroughout dinner and knew that there might be something more to him than Draco had realized. Draco cornered Harry after dinner before he was able to go up the stairs and bid him good night before he was able to explain himself.

"Harry! Wait up!" Draco called after him. Harry stopped, kind of in a shock mode.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Harry asked looking slightly alarmed.

Draco couldn't help but smile. "Yes. There's something terribly wrong." Draco replied starting to look amused.

"Well, out with it! What's wrong?" Harry asked starting to get frantic.

"You left without bidding me good night or giving me a good night kiss. What kind of man wouldn't do that for the person who gave him an incredible shag earlier on today?" Draco asked with a pretend pouty face put up hoping Harry would fall for it. It seemed that Harry did when he replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you wanted good night kiss. I'm sorry for neglecting you like that Draco. This should be more of an apology though." Harry replied gently pulling Draco forward into another kiss. Draco managed to deepen the kiss by pulling Harry forward with an arm around the waist. Harry pulled away slightly, moving to kiss the top of Draco's nose. It was uncanny. Draco knew the challenge, and pulled away and licked the tip of Harry's nose. He was surprised when Harry pulled him forward again, this time the kiss more demanding. His tongue darted into Draco's mouth, an almost brand new experience. Draco took his time with the kiss and battled Harry's tongue with his own. Finally when they pulled away, Draco muttered towards Harry, "Good night." and started down the hall, he heard Harry call after him, "Good night to you too Draco."

A/N: Ok. At least this time it ended much better. Without a cliffhanger. (In my opinion anyway) I hope that you all liked this chapter, and that you'll be coming back for more. I'm working on it and I should hopefully have it up before the end of the month. I forgot to mention that once I'm back in school, it'll be harder for me to keep up with it, so don't expect more chapters to be out as often. I'm getting as much of it done before I have to go back, meaning I'm working on it everyday. It's my first year of high school, and I'm taking **4** honors classes. That's the reason why I won't be able to update as often. Thanks to those that reviewed, and those are below like usual. I like this chapter more than what I have written of the 4th chapter, but hey, that's just me. It's already 5 pages, so it's longer than this chapter. OK, I think my rant time is over so I'll let you hit the little button down on the bottom that says 'Review'. Love to my reviewers, and love to my readers as well who haven't reviewed yet. Hope to see you on the list soon. I'll see you all for chapter 4, Ja ne

Reviews:

Tetsuka: Thanks and sorry for the delay in the update.

Baby-Atemu: Thanks for the review and the comments in it. I hope I've changed your view slightly about Harry being able to be gay.

ShatteredXDream: Thanks and Hope the wait for the chapter wasn't too long

SuPeRfReAk111: Thanks for the review and I wouldn't have made them wait to get together for 10 chapters for one reason: it wouldn't bode well with the story line.

Emogirlie: Thanks. I love it when people tell me that my writing is naughty.

BabeGia103: Thanks. I'm about halfway through with it and I'm glad that you've noticed my mistakes, and that they are lessening.

RayneWolf: Thanks. I hope I didn't leave you on another cliffie!

. :Thanks and I hope as well that I don't get any flames from people.

Wow! A whole 8 reviews! It makes me feel so loved. I hope that all of you who reviewed will again, and I'm hoping to see another couple of new reviewers as well. Let's aim for 3 reviews for this chapter. More is appreciated, and that I know that other people want to read my story other than those that reviewed. Love to all my reviewers and readers! See you for 4.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah! It's the fourth chapter. Sorry about the delay in the update, but with too many things going on in this house at once and everything, I honestly didn't get the chance to up date this as soon as I thought that I'd be able to. I love my reviewers and I am happy to say that I've gotten more reviews for this fic than I originally thought that I would. I hope those great reviews will keep on coming. This one starts with a poem, something random came to mind, and I'd like your feedback on it as well as the chapter. The poem is from some one's POV, and I'd like guesses in the reviews as to who is reciting the poem and for those who get it right get a fantabulous prize! Not really, but you get praise and thanks for **actually** reading my author's notes. I don't know how many people honestly read these, so I ramble on and on. As always, constructive criticism will be accepted. Please note anything in spelling or grammar. I'll be getting people to look over it soon. 0o! This chapter is where people start coming back to the school, and Harry and Draco won't be able to hide their 'relationship' from people for too long before they find out. I'm rambling again, and hope that since I'm going to stop soon that you will enjoy the chapter. As always, reviews at the end. I'll see you all then. JA!

Unknown Secrets

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J. K. Rowling. If I owned them, I'd be one of the richest people in the U.S.

"" indicates conversation between 2 or more people

'' indicates thoughts

_italics_ indicates dreams or emphasis on a certain word/phrase

**bold **indicates letters to or from Draco/Harry

_**italic and bold** _words indicates flashbacks

Chapter 4

Anymore

There's a place inside my head

it speaks a thousand words about you

you have that place in my head

you are the one who rules it

I can't help but think about you

anymore

You once hated me, I was sure

I can't hate you

anymore

I thought I knew the real you

I thought I knew who you were

in truth, I was dead wrong

I want to know everything about you

I don't want you to hate me

anymore

My heart yearns to be near you

Anymore

time could have passed us by

without a second thought,

if I hadn't realized I wanted you

you'd be gone, away from me now

please don't promise me

that you won't be going away

anymore

I can't wait to see all of the real you

my eyes search you out

in a crowd

you've felt pleasure

you've felt pain

probably more than I've ever experienced

I don't want you to feel that pain

anymore

it's a passing thought yet stays with me

I hope that you know

I'm only rude, because of the fact

that you've only discovered

things don't happen the way it seems

I'll protect you forevermore

we're not enemies

anymore.

Harry woke up the next morning, wanting to go back to sleep, not wanting to face the day. Ron and Hermione were coming back sometime today. They hadn't set up a time for when they were going to be back, so Harry found it wise to have told Draco earlier that he might not be able to spend any time with him today.

"_**Draco. I have something to tell you." Harry muttered as he ran into Draco in the hall. Draco smirked and pulled Harry forward into a light kiss. Harry went to deepen the kiss, only to discover that he was becoming incoherent about his surroundings, and pulled away. Draco had a look of confusion and disappointment on his face, but was determined not to show it. "Really Malfoy. I have something to tell you." Harry pulled Draco further into the corridor and said, "Ron and Hermione are coming back tomorrow."**_

_**Draco had a look of being slightly annoyed on his face. He sighed. "What's this have to do with me? I honestly don't care too much for that mate of yours, Harry. That Weasly has nothing to do with me, so why do I need to know about this?"**_

"_**They didn't give me a set time to meet them, only a place. Therefore, I don't know if I'll be able to spend anytime with you." Harry told him, looking him in his icy blue eyes. Draco looked lightly hurt by the comment, but Harry didn't notice. **_

"_**I see. Well, we'll just have to make time for each other eventually right?" Draco asked, determined not to let Harry know he had hurt his feelings. **_

_**Harry thought Draco was acting a little strange after that comment, but ignored suspicions. He nodded. "The day after tomorrow. We'll meet in the Room of Requirement. That sound ok?" Harry asked as he looked at Draco's face, hoping for more emotions etched into his eyes. **_

"_**Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you then Harry." Draco muttered as he went off to breakfast. "Draco wait!" Harry called after him. **_

"_**What Potter?" Draco asked demandingly as he stopped and turned around. His eyesight was suddenly filled with the image of Harry. **_

_**Harry started to lean into him, almost as if to kiss him when he said, "That doesn't mean I can't spend today with you." Then the world went away. Harry had put his lips to Draco's as he put an arm around his neck. Draco sighed inwardly and deepened the kiss. 'Tomorrow will be a long day.' Harry had thought as they walked off to the Great Hall for breakfast. **_

Harry sighed at the memory. 'I wanted to spend more time with him. I suppose that it will just have to wait until tomorrow.' Harry thought as he glanced at the window. It was first light and he wasn't in the mood to sleep anymore. Harry dragged himself out of bed and to the showers. He took a long, hot shower, with the steam rising up to the ceiling and letting the warm water bathe his skin. Harry was worried. Everything seemed to bleed together over the last few days. Harry turned his face into the tap. Spending time with Draco, it was more satisfying than a lot of the things he'd experienced in his life. Sleeping with Draco, the kisses he received without hesitant, the kisses he was willing to return and give, it was all blending together. He'd been shown more about himself and his emotions in the last 3 days than really, call it crazy even, in his entire life. He felt more in tuned to himself than ever before. He knew that it was Draco's doing, and of course he was grateful, but how would Ron and Hermione react to it? Hermione already knew more about it than Ron obviously did, and she wouldn't talk to him until she'd talked with Harry. Harry was looking forward to seeing Ron, but not her. She would be questioning him the first chance that she got.

Harry made his way down to the Great Hall, when he realized it was time for breakfast, and saw Draco coming toward him.

Draco woke up with extreme bedhead, still tired, but knew he'd have to get up eventually. He slowly dressed, tired from Harry's and his 'late night' activities. They'd spent as much time together as possible the day before, and Harry had left his side around 2 that morning. Draco yearned to have those chapped and talented lips upon his again, but knew he'd have to wait until the next day. Harry's friends would be coming back today, so they couldn't be caught with each other if they happened to run into them. Draco knew that everyone in the school would be finding out about their unique relationship, whatever it had become, eventually. It was just a matter of time. There was something odd about the way Harry had been acting the night before though.

_**Draco started pulling the buttons on Harry's shirt undone and kissing his neck, but Harry just stood there not moving, like he didn't want what Draco was offering him. 'He hasn't done this before.' Draco thought as he stopped what he was doing and looking Harry in the eye. "You alright?" Draco asked looking at Harry, concerned. **_

"_**Yeah, I'm just a little distracted is all." Harry replied, having a far away look in his eyes. "I don't know if I'm ready for all of this to end yet. I'm worried that this is just a fling and it will all go away when the break is over." Harry said honestly, still not knowing exactly how he felt about Draco. **_

"_**Potter, look at me." Draco said a light demanding tone added to his voice. "I'm not abandoning you. I won't if you promise you won't." Draco told him, cupping Harry's face in his hand. Harry nodded and replied with, "I promise." Draco smiled and lightly brushed Harry's lips with his own. He turned Harry's head to the side and continued to kiss his neck, and bite lightly as he got the shirt unbuttoned all the way. Draco moved his hands to Harry's hips and pulled on the tops of the jeans lightly. "You still have pants on." He muttered in Harry's ear. **_

"_**Yeah, I suppose I do." Harry said, the desire fueling inside him, and Draco could feel it. Draco noticed as the bulge in Harry's jeans pushed against his leg as he lay Harry down on his back. Draco started unzipping Harry's fly on the jeans as he attacked the spot on his neck below his ear. Harry moaned thankfully. He pulled Draco's lips to him, grasped his head, and Draco moaned into the kiss when he felt their hardnesses rub together. **_

_**Harry pulled Draco to the bed beside him, and leapt on top of him. Harry took of Draco's robes, making sure to be distracting him with his tongue and swirling it around a spot on his neck that made Draco moan and writhe slightly as Harry started to pull the shirt that Draco was wearing off over his head. Harry put his head to the left nipple and gave it a long, hard tantalizing lick. Draco gasped and arched his back into the touch. Harry squeezed the other nipple lightly and this made Draco moan in pleasure. Then he gave the right nipple the same treatment, and then moved his hands down to Draco's slacks. He pulled them off without much trouble, as Draco was so aroused that he wasn't thinking coherently. Then, as they had done in the Room of Requirement, slept together and were so tired out that they both fell asleep. The only thing that Draco didn't remember was when Harry had left his side. **_

Draco smiled lightly as he felt the memory come back to him so vividly. Everything was right that night. It was a romantic evening, and he'd set out candles and incense to give a better atmosphere. Harry was surprisingly active that night when Draco had told him himself that he wasn't going to be leaving Harry's side anytime soon. This day was going to be harder, not being able to see his newly found lover. They'd spent the last few days together, not doing much except for sleeping, eating and screwing. That was a young male's dream. Not having to do anything except for those 3 things.

Draco glanced at the clock and realized that it would soon be time for breakfast. All came too soon when he saw Harry coming toward him from the opposite direction, and knew that a confrontation would be impossible in this situation. Draco sped up a little and then dashed into the Great Hall, hoping not to have upset Harry with the action. He sat down and noticed that food was just appearing on platters, and that Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger were there at Hogwarts already. Draco knew the only way to keep from spilling any secrets about the late night shags with Harry, he would act towards him as he normally would. The cold, harsh Draco that Harry had known, the one before they had become lovers.

Harry sat down at the table, a little troubled at Draco's earlier actions. 'He's just avoiding me because Ron and Hermione are coming back today.' Harry hadn't even acknowledged that Ron and Hermione were already there, because he hadn't been paying attention. Harry jumped when he heard a voice call his name so suddenly out of the blue.

"Harry!" Ron yelled at him, an annoyed expression crossing his face as the managed to gain Harry's attention.

"Ron! Hermione! What are you guys doing here so early? I thought that we'd be meeting in the common room." Harry exclaimed as he processed the information that they had arrived early already.

"We wanted to be here in time for breakfast." Hermione said as she finished swallowing the food in her mouth. "I know that my mum's cooking is good, but it's not nearly as good as the elves' food here." Hermione said taking in more of the food. Ron looked at her with a slightly concerned look on his face. "I thought that you're mum's cooking was great. Plus, you know, her being a muggle and all, I thought that it would taste different." Ron said as Hermione looked at him with a loving stare.

"Awwww Ron! That's so sweet." Hermione said taking Ron's hand in hers. Then she realized who was in her company. "Oh Harry! You do remember the letter don't you? I'll be wanting responses about that tonight you do realize." She said her tone and appearance turning serious. Ron had a puzzled look on his face, but didn't dare ask any questions. If it didn't include him, it wasn't any of his business. Then Harry remembered something about the letter. "Hey, I thought that you guys were staying at your mum's house, Ron." Harry said confusion evident in his expression and voice.

"Oh, sorry Harry. We went back to my house for the last day of our break yesterday before coming back down here." Hermione replied. "My parents have been waiting to meet him for a while, so I thought it best to introduce them properly before we came back here." Hermione smiled lightly. "My dad was pleased with him, that's for sure." Ron's ears turned slightly red, and Harry chuckled at the two of them. They were a happy couple while him and Draco were... it was unknown. While him and Cho were dating, and he was pretending to be happy with her. He noticed that Draco had not even once looked his way all morning, and that he'd vanished from the table without him noticing. He was disappointed that he was going to have to deny himself of Draco for today, but knew how much fun he was going to be having tomorrow. Hedwig suddenly swooped down with a letter, and Harry noted that it was from Hagrid.

**Harry, hope this finds you well.**

**I've been told that you've stayed at the castle over these holidays and was hoping that you'd come by for a cup of tea with me today around 4 o'clock. If Ron and Hermione are back as well, I'd like it if you'd bring them along with ya. Hopefully see you around the hut here soon.**

**Friend as always,**

**Hagrid**

"What does it say Harry?" asked Ron as Hermione was reading the letter.

"He wants us to come down around four to have some tea with him." Harry replied getting the letter back from Hermione.

"We are going to go right?" Ron asked looking from Harry to Hermione.

"Of course." Harry said. 'Hopefully this will give me time to think up reasonable answers for Hermione. Little did he realize that he would be given that grace.

Draco got up and left the Great Hall without a word of goodbye to Harry or anything. He'd ignored him, the way he used to, that is, before he'd slept with the famous Potter. He sighed as he walked through the door, casting a longing look at Harry, and noticed Granger looking at him. Flushed heavily, he rushed out the door and hoped that Granger wouldn't be mentioning it to Harry.

Hermione had been analyzing Harry's actions when she noted that Draco was getting up and leaving. He'd been glancing towards their end of the table all morning. Was there something going on between the two of them that she wasn't aware of? Hermione noticed the longing look in Draco's eyes as he stared at Harry from the doorway of the Great Hall. She raised her eyebrows in curiosity, and then noticed Draco blush and rush from the room. Maybe he had a crush on Harry. Hermione didn't put it from her mind as she asked Ron and Harry, "Listen Ron, I was hoping to talk to Harry alone for a little while. There's some things that I know that he and I need to discuss."

Harry nearly choked on his food. "Umm, when?" He asked looking at her surprised.

"After you finish eating, if it isn't too much trouble that is." She replied looking from him to Ron.

"Sure. You and Harry have a nice chat, Hermione." Ron replied getting up and kissing her on the cheek.

Harry finished eating and left with Hermione. They went and sat by the lake. "You do know what I want to talk to you about right?" She asked looking at him seriously.

"Vaguely. I don't know exactly what, so you'll have to ask some questions to know exactly what it is that we're talking about." Harry replied, hands sweaty and shaking slightly from nervousness.

"Harry we have to talk about your relationship to Cho..." She paused slightly afraid to go on in fear of being yelled at, "and Malfoy."

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I can't thank all those who have reviewed enough for doing so. I hope that this chapter is to your liking. 3 drafts. That's how many it took to get this chapter done. I hated the first draft so I killed it. Started it over and liked about 3/4 of the chapter during the 2nd draft. Took out some of it and then added more to it. I hope that you liked it and hope that I'll see you all for 5! I honestly didn't think that would go this far, but it seems that it has. I thank my reviewers again and I'm hoping that you'll stick with me until the end. Ja until 5 then.

Reviews for chapter 3:

Jetkitten: Thanks and I'm glad that you liked it.

BabeGia103: Thanks and I'm glad that it was fun

Baby-Atemu: Ano... arigato gozaimasu for the review. You actually made me blush while I was reading it. Thanks again.

Kozie: I'm glad it was a good way to end it, but sorry this one ends with a cliffie.

Rayne Wolf:Thanks. This chapter might be a disappointment though


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, so it's chapter 5 is it? Well, I can tell you that I never honestly thought that I'd already have so many reviews. I have over 20 of them now! You don't realize how happy that makes me. I don't actually have much to rant about this time around so I'll let you know that this chapter is nice and long. When I finished typing it, it was 6 pages, so my chapters vary depending on how much I decide to write at one sitting. Now that that is settled, now it's time to move on with the story.

Unknown Secrets

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would be rich and wouldn't bother writing fanfics about the characters. Since I write fanfics it must mean that I don't own the characters huh?

Chapter 5

"Harry we have to talk about your relationship to Cho..." She paused slightly afraid to go on in fear of being yelled at, "and Malfoy."

Harry stood there in shock. "Malfoy? What's he got to do with anything?"

Hermione was shocked herself when she realized that Harry must not know about Malfoy. He'd been giving Harry all kinds of glances without Harry noticing. When he'd looked over at where Malfoy had been sitting she noted the hurt that had formed in his eyes. Luckily, Ron had been too busy eating to notice. "He was looking at you with an affectionate look Harry. He might be interested in you."

Harry looked at her wide-eyed. He didn't know exactly how much she knew, but he was determined not to let her find out anything else. "So what if he is Hermione? He knows that I'm seeing Cho don't he?" She nodded and before she was able to say anything else he continued, "So if he is, what's he going to do about it? Do you really think that he would go as low as to try and steal me away from my girlfriend?" He asked with an accusing tone.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I'm concerned." Hermione started before Harry cut her off with, "Well, it's none of your business ok?"

"Harry, I'm your friend, therefore the people you choose to see, not matter how airheaded or stubborn, it _is_ my business." Hermione stated in a matter-of-factly tone. He somehow knew he would not be getting out of this conversation anytime soon. May as well answer her questions and get it over with.

"Fine. Interrogate me, question me. Do whatever you like as long as we get this done alright?" Harry said aggravated. When Hermione nodded he said, "So, what do you want to know?"

Draco walked down the corridor towards the dungeons when someone grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "Weasly. What do you want?" Draco snarled as Ron's panting face filled his vision.

"What do you want with Harry?" Ron growled at Draco, who was still pinned by him.

Draco was shocked at the _actual_ seriousness in his voice. He decided the best way to get out of this position was to play the dumb act. "What do you mean what do I want with Harry?" He asked, hoping it would be getting him away from the Weasly pinning him to the wall.

"Well, it was a little thing I noticed at breakfast today. You were shooting him glances, just looking at him indirectly, hoping no one would see you. Well guess what Malfoy? It must not be your lucky day, because I noticed." Ron paused, his anger rising as he noted the 'innocent' look on Draco's face. "You were hoping to get away with it. Well, wise guy, Harry's got a girlfriend. So whatever this new obsession is, get over it. He'll never come to you, so leave him alone, and sod off." Ron let go of the robes he was holding and walked off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As Draco started walking again, he heard the last words that Ron had spoken to him replay in his head. '_He'll never come to you, so leave him alone and sod off._ Well, Weasel, I'm afraid for you it's already too late. He's already come to me, without either of you, his _friends_ knowing about it. It's one of the things that I enjoy about having such a big secret to myself.' Draco thought as he stalked off to the dungeons.

"Harry, one of the only things I want to know is why you lied to Cho. Why did you do that?" Hermione asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm a bit sick of her hanging on me every time she gets the chance. I'm not even sure anymore if she wants me for me, or just to say that she's dating the famous Harry Potter. I enjoy spending time with her, sure, but I want more. I want to know that I'm wanted for me, not for my popularity. If I had the patience, I would sit down and talk with her seriously, but every time we're together in either of each other's rooms, we end up sleeping together. I don't know what to do about it anymore. If you had any advice, it might be handy about now." Harry paused and was struggling to hold back tears. How would Draco react to seeing the infamous Boy-Who-Lived breaking down into tears? Would he laugh or hold him and tell him that it was alright?

Hermione noticed that Harry was ready to break down. How long had it been since he'd opened up to anyone? Since the death of Sirius? Was that it? They'd talked together like this after the death of him, and Harry broke down, sobbing in the crook of her neck. At the time, it was the only thing she could do. Ron tried, but Harry needed logic more than sympathy, for she had made him see that he couldn't bring Sirius back to life. Sirius had accepted that it was his time to go, so he chose to move on, to the afterlife. "Harry, did you consider breaking up with her?" She asked, holding a sniffling Harry in her arms. She felt him nod, but there was no answer.

"Hermione, I couldn't do that." He muttered against her.

"Why not Harry? You did it once before." Hermione said, getting teary eyed as well.

"Because, if I don't have her, I don't know what I'll do. Even if she is a little clingy, she makes it easier for me to concentrate during classes." Harry lied to her. In reality, she was the main thing that distracted him from his studies.

"Harry, you need to stop lying to yourself. You need to let her go. I think that she's just using you for the fame, and eventually, she'll probably break up with you because she's become bored. I'm sorry to be blunt, but I'm sure that it would have been said even if I wasn't here to tell it to you." Hermione muttered against Harry's head. He lifted his face to hers and she lowered hers from view. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the tears fall from her eyes onto her hands.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" Harry asked, sorry that he had snapped at her earlier. She was just trying to make his life a little easier, trying to get him to admit that he wasn't happy with Cho.

"Harry, I can't stand to see you in pain. It just hurts me more than it does Ron because I'm a female. We're more emotional than males. I can see the pain that _she_ is causing you and I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand to see you hurt..." Hermione trailed off, the sobs racking her body as she cried. It was Harry's turn. He held her in his arms, tears pouring silently down his face as he held her, not because he felt like he had to, but because he knew exactly what she meant.

Draco made his way back up from the dungeons for the 4th time that day. It was a long day, and it was dull without Harry around to make it better. He'd have to learn without being able to see him every day for the fact that classes would be starting again soon. He sighed and made his way out into the kitchens.

"Excuse me? Is anyone here?" Malfoy called into the kitchen. "Hello?" He asked when he got no answer. He went further into the kitchen and found the house elves busy at work for lunch. "May I borrow Meganly please?" He asked to a passing house elf. The elf nodded and motioned for her to come and see him.

"What is you wanting Meganly for Draco Malfoy sir?" She asked bowing to him.

"I need more information, if it's not too much trouble." He replied looking around the kitchens and seeing the elves busy with work.

"Meganly does not mean to be disrespectful sir, but the us elves have much work ahead of us and– "

Draco held up a hand. "I didn't mean now, I was hoping you could come up to my rooms again tonight if you are available. If you don't have the time tonight, then please come up tomorrow. Either night is fine, but I would like to see you before my classmates return from the break." Draco said kneeling to the elves' height, allowing him to look into Meganly's eyes.

"Meganly will have to come and see Draco Malfoy sir tomorrow then. Me is sorry sir, but us elves are busy preparing the welcome back dinner, and it will be done by tomorrow afternoon. For coming all the way down here, allow Meganly to get something for Malfoy sir to eat."

"That's not really necessary– " Draco started, but cut himself off for the fact that she'd already left. He left. 'Oh well, it gives me an excuse to not go to the Great Hall for lunch. Then I won't have to see Potter or Weasel.' Draco thought as Meganly returned with chocolate cupcakes and a goblet of milk.

"The glass is refilling, all you have to say is 'empty' when you are done with it and it will stop refilling the glass for you. Meganly is pleased that she can be a service to you, but now she must be back to work." Meganly waved goodbye to Draco and he nodded in return, seeing as how he has cupcakes and milk to carry.

Draco was making his way down to the dungeons when he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione making their way out of the main entrance to the castle. 'They must be going to see the groundskeeper.' Draco thought as he made his way back to the dungeons to enjoy his snack.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down to Hagrid's hut to see him before lunch instead. They knocked on the door and greeted by their favorite groundskeeper and professor for magical creatures. "Welcome back Ron and Hermione. Harry, good to see you again. Well, come in, come in." Hagrid ushered them in and shut the door behind them. "Tell me everything that you've youngsters 'ave been up to." Hagrid pulled out 4 mugs and put a kettle of water on his stove. He set tea bags in front of them and sat waiting for someone to speak.

"Hagrid, do you think it would be a good idea for me to break up with Cho?" Harry asked looking at him.

"Oh, Harry, you're not bein' serious are ya? Cho is lovely. What would you ever break up wit her for?" Hagrid asked, concern lining his voice as the kettle went off.

"You never mentioned it to me, Harry." Ron muttered looking hurt.

"There were reasons that I didn't. I wasn't sure that it was a good idea until I talked with Hermione." Harry replied and then thought to himself, 'Yeah, there's a lot of things that I haven't mentioned to either you or Hermione. Like Malfoy for instance.'

"The girl seems quite fond of ya Harry. Do you think that it is all meaningless?" Hagrid asked seriously.

"I don't know. She's rather clingy and whenever we're together she gloats, but in a silent way. She shoots the other girls looks that basically say, 'Ha! I get to date the famous Harry Potter boy!' It drives me nuts and I'm honestly not sure she wants me for me. I think she wants me for fame." Harry recalled his earlier conversation with Hermione. She'd been right.

"Well, Harry, if you feel that way, I'd say that I agree with you, but in this case I can't say that. I think that she has the best intentions in mind, so do this before you break up with her, if you choose to follow my advice that is. When she gets back from the break, sit her down and have a serious conversation with her. Tell her that you want a little space, and you want to know an honest answer to this question: Is this all for fame? If you still believe that she is using you for fame, break it off." Hagrid took a sip of tea and looked at the others who were staring at him in shock. "What? It's all I have to say on the matter." Hagrid took another sip of tea and closed his eyes.

"I think that's some of the best advice I've heard in a long time. Thanks Hagrid." Harry said with fake enthusiasm. Ron and Hermione noticed, but apparently not Hagrid.

Everyone finished their tea and bid goodbye to Hagrid to go down to the Great Hall for lunch. "Well, say it." Harry said looking at Ron. "Say it."

"I won't say it." Ron said.

"You lied to Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed.

"'Cause she will." Ron said staring at Harry wide eyed.

"Listen, what was I supposed to tell him? That I'd already made up my mind and when Cho got back from the holidays that I was going to break it off so that I can be happy? How do you think he would react to that kind of comment? Bullocks! I'm starved and if we don't hurry, we'll miss lunch!" Harry stated as they made their way into the castle.

"Harry, are you sure that you want to break it off with Cho?" asked Ron, still confused at the subject. "I mean, you two seem to have a lot of 'fun' when you are together, but it seems fake." Ron then was pondering his own words.

"Yes, exactly! It's fake fun. It doesn't seem like the Cho that I started dating 6 months ago huh?" Harry asked sitting in a space that would face the Slytherin table if all the tables were out.

Ron and Hermione were shocked. "It's already been that long for the two of you dating?" they asked at the same time. Harry chuckled. "It's been longer for you two. You got together 3 months before Cho and I did." Harry said looking at their faces in a mixture of confusion and shock.

All the platters appeared and food was being dished out between the three of them. "Where is everyone?" Ron asked with his mouth full and looking around. No teachers or other students in the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione said at the same time: "Ron, don't talk with your mouth full." Then, "And I don't know where they are." Ron stared at the two of them who weren't looking at each other, glancing in different directions, and talking the exact same words at the same time. He started laughing. The two of them looked at him at the same time and Harry glared. "Why are you laughing? They could be in serious danger!" That just made Ron laugh harder. Then Hermione looked at him and pointed out the window. The teachers were being mauled by a pack of owls trying to get in through the same place they were to get to the great hall to deliver letters. The teachers couldn't get to the door, so Harry rushed over, while Ron and Hermione were still laughing and let them in. The owls rushed in and the teachers were doing clean up charms on themselves before entering.

"Thanks Harry." was said by at least 9 different teachers as they went to sit down. Then Hagrid came in, holding an injured Hedwig.

"Harry. You need to come and look at this bird of yours." Hagrid said, putting the bird before him. There was a letter attached to her leg. She was bleeding in a few places from what looked like cuts.

The letter had his name on it, but he didn't recognize the handwriting. He took the letter off her and put it in his pocket to read later. "I'm going to take her to the Hospital Wing." Harry said and rushed out. Before Ron or Hermione could stop him and tell him not to panic, he was gone. Hermione realized something. She'd have to have another talk with him now that he'd decided to dump Cho.

"Can you help her?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey as she examined the bird.

"I'm sure that I can. I'll have a special cage sent down for her to heal. She won't be able to send any letters for at least the next week. Until that wing is completely healed, I can't let her fly around anywhere except for out here. Do you agree to the terms?" She asked the bird. Hedwig looked at Harry, but he nodded. The owl closed its eyes, as if defeated, and flew over to a bed. "She seems to understand." Said the nurse and shooed Harry out of the room so she could work. Harry had lost his appetite so he went back up to the Common Room. It would be a little while yet before his friends would return. Harry took off his robes and heard a crinkling of paper in his pocket. He took out the letter. He'd forgotten that it was there. He opened it and went to see who it was from. It was from Draco Malfoy.

**Dear Harry, **

**Hopefully you are reading this letter alone. I want to tell you that it's been dull without you around, and I want you to meet me tonight, after Weasly and Granger go to bed. You know the place where I want us to meet right? Room of Requirement. Midnight. I'll wait for a half hour, if you don't come, you don't come. If you show, well, I think you know where I'm going with this. I hope that I'll be seeing you there tonight Harry. I miss you. Also, I know that I'll be missing you even more when people start coming back the day after tomorrow. I'll be waiting. I have big plans for us tonight Harry, I hope that you'll come and see me.**

**Always, **

**Draco Malfoy. **

Harry stood in shock as he read the letter. What if Ron and Hermione had been around? How would Harry explain that to them? Harry was so lost in thought that he barely noticed when Ron and Hermione walked in the room. He stuffed the letter in his robes and told them he was going to take a shower. He needed to calm himself down, it was the only way that he knew how without cutting wrist in front of his friends. As the water poured down on him, and his thoughts wandered to Draco, his length started becoming harder with each thought. He was half aroused when he turned the water off and went in search of a clock. The clock read 4:30. It would be a while yet before he got to see Draco for, really what was, the first time all day. Harry plopped down onto his bed, in search of the sleep that he'd lacked the night before and to hopefully figure out what he would do about tonight and Draco.

Draco had left the Slytherin Common Room at 9:30 to get everything prepared for him and Harry. He had a feeling that Harry would make the time to come and see him tonight. He was hoping that he would, as he had big plans for the both of them. It was a new sensation. He wanted to hold back the immense pleasure of an orgasm, make Harry writhe and cry out in pleasure, and when he fell over the edge, it would make it that more intense. Draco had done it multiple times before, when he was just by himself, and it felt amazing when it was sone correctly. Draco had so much that he could teach to Harry about being gay, and the sex that came with it. It was more fulfilling to do it with someone of your own gender than with the opposite gender for the fact that it was like sleeping with yourself. It gave your horizons more to them, but it made the sunset look even more beautiful and made you feel more complete.

Draco made his way to where the Room of Requirement was and found a note on the wall where the door appeared. It had his name on it. The writing wasn't that of his lover, Harry. The writing was feminine. He opened it and was shocked to find out who it was from. It was from that friend of his, the Granger girl.

**Malfoy, **

**Listen to me closely. I don't know what your obsession with Harry is, but I want you to know that Harry won't be joining you tonight. I'll be up, making sure to be up half past midnight so that he won't come to you. He's in the shower currently and I took the note out of his pocket. I know it's snooping, but it was necessary. He was flustered when we walked in the Common Room and accidently left his robes where everyone could get to them. I hope you understand my concern, and of course I will be speaking to him about this matter. Hope you enjoyed your time together, because while I'm still alive, it will be the last time that you will be spending time together. I will see to it. **

**I bid you a good day Malfoy**

**Hermione Granger**

Draco chuckled at the letter as he found another note written on the back. Harry must have come up after Granger, seeing as how it was from him, contradicting what she had just said in the letter. He liked every word that had been written on the back of her letter. It was faint, but readable.

**Draco,**

**Don't worry about me not showing up tonight. Let's change the time from midnight to one. Hermione doesn't stay up past 12:30 because she needs her beauty sleep. I'll be there. If I'm not, hate me or whatever you chose to do. Hermione can try and interfere, but she can't keep us apart. Don't doubt me. I'll be there. Hope that I'll be seeing you there.**

**Love to you,**

**Harry**

Draco looked from letter to letter. 'Yet, I don't know if I want to wait that long... maybe I'll jump you outside of your tower and make sweet love to you there. Nah, I'll wait until 1.' Draco thought looking at the letter again. It was going to be a fun night and Granger didn't even know that Harry would be arriving to see him, especially against her wishes. How would she react to her best friend being gay? She'd be shocked, and might reject him. If she did, would Harry break up with him?

A/N: Ok, you know the deal. Reviews means more to the chapters and updates more often. All that I want you all to know is that I'm so happy that one of my stories has this many reviews. Very few of my works gets this many reviews, so I'm so happy to get the reviews. It gives me confidence and I'm still hoping that everyone who has reviewed will do so again, and you get my many thanks. For anyone who feels like their left out for a recognition for a review, give me one, and you get a recognition. Those are for those who review. OK enough about that, Thanks multiple times and cubed and times ten to those who have done so already. I love you all and I hope that I'll be seeing more of these as I continue writing. Well, the reviews for chapter 4 are at the bottom and I'll see you all for 6!

Reviews for chapter 4:


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, it's chapter 6. I have kind of a scale in my head of how far into the fic that I am, and guess what? It's the 6th chapter and I'm only 14 done. It seems that this will easily be over 15 chapters before it's finished. At the end of the chapter I hope that I'm further than I thought that I'd be by now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and this chapter is very meaningful to me. Draco's and Harry's relationship, or whatever it is at this point, deepens. Vague huh? Well, stop reading this and read the chapter already! Gezee!

**WANTED: Beta reader for this fic. I realize that I have many mistakes and would like to have a beta reader look over each chapter, 7 and so on, before I post it for grammatical and spelling errors. Please think it over and email me if you want to be my beta reader!**

Unknown Secrets

Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own the Harry Potter series. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6

Draco looked from letter to letter. 'Yet, I don't know if I want to wait that long... maybe I'll jump you outside of your tower and make sweet love to you there. Nah, I'll wait until 1.' Draco thought looking at the letter again. It was going to be a fun night and Granger didn't even know that Harry would be arriving to see him, especially against her wishes. How would she react to her best friend being gay? She'd be shocked, and might reject him. If she did, would Harry break up with him?

Harry looked at the clock. It was 12:45 and Hermione was watching him. "I'm going to bed." He stated and walked up the stairs. He was sick of Hermione accusing him of many things. He wasn't exactly gay, according to him, and that he'd just made an exception for Draco. Harry knew that Hermione went to bed right after he did, so he slipped on the invisibility cloak and left the Gryffindor Tower for the night. It would probably be one of the last times he would get to be with Draco for a good long while. Harry made his way up the stairs to the seventh floor and glanced at his watch. It was still 5 minutes to one. Harry sighed. He didn't know if he'd made it in time. He found the door without hardly any problem and opened it. Draco was a sight and it made Harry drool. Draco was sitting on the bed, naked.

Draco came up with hardly a second thought and started taking off Harry's robes. Harry captured Draco's lips in a hungry kiss and it made Draco growl low and want to take Harry right then and there. This was going to be a new experience for him. Had Cho ever bothered with hand jobs or blow jobs? He didn't think so. Before they began, he'd would have to of course ask Harry. As Draco attacked a spot on his neck, he felt Harry basically melt into him and moan low. Only Draco chuckled into Harry's neck and noted that Harry was hungry for more. He managed to get all the buttons undone on Harry's shirt with no problem at all, and even managed to get the buckle off before Harry wanted to take over. He thought this would be like the last time. He was no where near close.

Draco's hands wandered around Harry's body, and Harry's hands mimicked what Draco's where doing. He wasn't at all surprised. He was feeling more aroused every second that Harry's length was hardening. Draco grabbed the length and ran his thumb over the slit. Harry moaned in pleasure and arched into the hand. If Cho had bothered with hand jobs, she apparently wasn't very good at them. Harry was trying to find the hand that had cupped his crotch and length, but Draco just whispered into his ear, "Did Cho ever give you a blow job Harry? Did she ever just wank you off because she felt like it at the time? Did she ever, _ever_ return the pleasure that you bestowed upon her?" Harry looked into Draco's eyes and said calmly, "Never. She wanted to receive the pleasure, not give it."

At this answer Draco smirked. He ran his finger along the vein running under Harry's length and it thwacked resoundingly against his stomach. Harry gaped at Draco's next actions. He bent down on his knees and surrounded Harry's fully hardened length with his mouth. Harry moaned loud, throwing his head back against the wall. "Ow... ahhhh." Harry muttered as Draco's tongue swirled around the head of Harry's length. Draco smirked around Harry's erection. He was enjoying this, and it made Draco more aroused with every moan that escaped Harry's lips. Draco set up a speed, and soon enough his head was bobbing up and down, throating Harry's entire length. Harry knew that he was ready to come, and Draco noticed. He brought him to the brink of an orgasm and stopped. Harry started thrusting, and his hands moved down to complete him. Draco captured his hands and tossed Harry to the bed, which was only a few feet away. Before Harry could recover from the throw, Draco sat on harry, straddling his hips. Harry moaned. He wanted to be completed. Draco denied him of all touch, as would one send him over the edge. Harry was writhing and moaning out of frustration of not being completed. Draco's own length was neglected and he denied himself of touch as well. He knew that Harry would really fight soon, so he moved down to Harry's weeping length and gave it one long, long lick. Harry cried Draco's name as he came, and slumped down on the covers breathing hard.

"Was it better than your first one with me?" Draco asked looking into Harry's eyes. Harry couldn't do much other than nod. Draco smirked, glad that Harry had such a good time. Harry regained his composure after mere minutes, and looked at Draco's erection. It looked like it needed some 'attention' as well. Harry knew that he didn't know exactly what to do, so he did something that Cho would never do, tied Draco to the bed with silk scarves.

You can only guess at what happened next. Harry mimicked Draco and engulfed Draco's hardened length. Draco's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as he moaned in ecstasy. This was only the second time that he'd ever been given a blow job. One of his roommates had cornered him and pulled his pants down and given him one. That was of course after Draco figured out that he was gay. Harry, not expecting Draco to come so soon was greeted with Draco's seed entering his mouth. It was milky white, and had a sweet taste to it. Harry swallowed it all. Draco and Harry wrapped themselves in one another and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Hermione was furious. She'd woken Ron up only to tell him that Harry was gone missing. Ron said that he'd turn up in the morning and then went back to sleep. Hermione went up to the Room of Requirement, somehow, without getting caught and saw her note still on the door. If harry wasn't here, she wouldn't know where else to look. She ripped the note off the door and when she reached for the doorknob, something on the back of it caught her eye. She saw Harry's writing and read the short letter on the back of her note to Draco. She was fuming with anger now. She ripped open the door violently, and to her shock, Harry and Draco were sleeping peacefully in the _only_ bed in the room. She saw Harry's clothes on the chair, and looked at Harry's sleeping form again. He'd had sex with Draco. It was a shock, but it didn't stop her from being furious. She noticed Draco's eyes opening and look at her in shock. She glared and stuck up her middle finger at him. Draco was surprised at the action, but smirked in joy. She was jealous. She gave him a look that said 'you scum,' and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

The next morning...

Harry woke up to a magnificent sight. Draco snuggled up against him, arms wrapped around his waist. One thing he'd learned about Draco was that he was the devil when he was awake, all full of insults and so forth. When asleep he was an angel, innocent, unaware of the danger around him. Harry sighed and pulled Draco closer to him. He nuzzled Draco's hair and breathed in his scent. Harry liked the way that he smelled. Vanilla and mint. It was an intriguing combination, but Harry liked the way it smelt on Draco. Draco made a frustrated sound as he pulled Harry's body closer to him. He buried himself in the crook of Harry's neck and nibbled at it lightly. Draco rose from the bed, still groggy. Then he almost collapsed when he remembered that Granger had walked in earlier that night. After Harry and him had fallen asleep. Harry noted the panicked look on Draco's face and jumped out of bed and put his arms around him.

"Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked, unable to contain the worry in his voice.

"Granger..." draco started but was unable to finish because Harry's lips were pressing lightly against his own. "She walked in last night, after you were asleep. I woke up seeing her hold the note, crushed in her hand. She wasn't happy to see us together apparently. She– " Once again Draco was cut off, only this time harry had put a hand on his lips.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." Harry said as he pulled Draco in for another kiss.

Draco moaned as Harry's hand went down to his crotch and pressed against it. Harry smirked and left Draco standing there as Harry got dressed. "Harry– " Draco tried again as Harry shook his head.

"Like I said earlier, don't worry about it. I'll get Hermione to see that you're a better guy that you were before to me, and that you aren't making me do anything against my will. She knows that if it's alright with me, there's no stopping it." Harry had pulled on the last of his robes and kissed Draco one more time before leaving. A simple brushing of lips.

"Good bye Draco, I'll see you at breakfast." Harry muttered closing the door behind him, leaving draco alone in the room.

Draco stared at the door after Harry left. He knew that Harry wouldn't want to stay with him after Granger talked to him about the scene that she'd just seen. Draco looked away from the door and let the tears come to his eyes. 'Even though Malfoys don't cry, I think this is an exception.' Draco thought, wiping the tears off on his cheek.

"No, Harry, you won't." Draco said as he gathered his things, got dressed and went back to the dungeons.

A/N: Ok, short chapter much? Sorry my brain decided to get fried early on in this chapter but I can promise that chapter 7 is much longer. I know that everyone will be wondering why Draco won't be seeing Harry at breakfast, so you will all just have to wait until then huh? Well, sorry for the shortness of it, but I couldn't make my brain work right to get it to do much. Let's say this about the story: I never thought that I'd be making it this far. I can't thank you enough for the support, and I'll have to say, good day for now. Thanks to my reviewers at the end of course, and I'll see you all for chapter 7. Jane!

Reviews for chapter 6:

Baby-Atemu: Well, sorry for the late update, and i'm glad that you like it.

kozie:Yes, Hermione figured it out. Hope the update was soon enough.

RayneWolf: No you're not allowed to stab anyone and I agree they should leave him alone. Hope the wait wasn't too long.

sinsoftheflesh98: I'm glad that you're liking the story, and I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't longer. Hope that you didn't have to wait all that long for the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, so it's the 7th chapter. I hope the wait wasn't too long. I had my computer crash on me, almost lost the documents, couldn't find any floppies to even put this chapter up, and homework. All these things have been taking up too much of my time and hope you understand. The 8th chapter is done, finished and I want at least 3 reviews for this chapter before I post the next one. A friend of mine is posting her own story called **Fire Bad, Tree Pretty** and it will be posted today as well. Thanks to my beta, you're a doll! As always, reviews are at the bottom.

Unknown Secrets

Disclaimer: Never. Quite that simple. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 7 "

Ron! Ron you need to wake up this very instance." Hermione yelled at Ron, shaking him by the collar of his pajamas. "Harry must be under a spell of some sort and..." Hermione quieted and sighed. 'How could Ron sleep through all of this?' Hermione thought and took out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She shouted at Ron's sleeping form. Ron quickly opened his eyes and panicked.

"Hermione! What are you doing! Let me down!" Ron shouted at her, still levitating in the air. Hermione smirked at him and stated, "Well, that's what you get for sleeping when I'm here yelling at you about Harry."

Ron looked shocked and when Hermione let him down he asked, "What's wrong with Harry?"

"I think that he's been put under some sort of spell." Hermione said, biting her lip after saying this. That's when it hit her. 'Ron doesn't know! How's he going to react when he finds out that Harry had sex with his sworn enemy?' Hermione's eyes widened and she looked from Ron's bed to Harry's. The note was still there. Hermione lifted herself off the bed, and went over to pick up the note, and pulled the wrinkled one out of her pocket.

"Hermione? How do you know?" Ron asked carefully, following her every move. "

By this." Hermione handed the note that Draco had sent to Harry the previous night, and saw in horror, Ron get angry and then turn lightly green. Then he asked, "How do you know that he went?" Hermione answered the same again. "By this." and handed Ron the other note. Ron looked up at her, his anger rising. "You knew about this and didn't tell me?"

Hermione didn't want to tell Ron anything, but knew that she had to anyway. Ron wouldn't let her leave the room without giving an explanation. "I knew vaguely. I didn't know about this," gesturing to the note "and I didn't know that they were involved. When Harry dashed up into the showers, I saw the note lying on the bed, wrote one of my own, and took it up to the Room of Requirement myself. You'd already fallen asleep." Tears were welling up in her eyes as she said the next part, knowing full well that Harry'd only gone 'to bed' to avoid getting caught. "I waited up until 12:45, trying to make sure that he didn't go and meet him, but I didn't know about the note he'd written on the back of mine, until I snuck out to go and find him." Hermione lowered her head and tears streamed down her face as Ron flipped the note over and read the back.

"How did Harry get there and back here without either of us noticing his absence? Why does he want to be with Malfoy of all people? He must be the reason for the strange behavior and breaking up with Cho." Ron trailed off and fell into a silence. Then without warning, he tackled Hermione in a hug. "Promise me something. Promise me that you won't leave me for another woman. I don't know what I'd be able to do without you in my life." Ron hugged her tighter and muttered into her hair, "I know this is long overdue, but I have to tell you something. Herm, I love you. I don't want you to let me go." Ron said tears welling up, but refusing to flow.

"I love you too." Hermione said pulling away enough to kiss her beloved. Ron returned lightly then pulled away. 'How could Harry keep something like this from him? Did Harry know that he was gay? Did Harry know that I might not be able to accept Malfoy to be loyal to him?' Ron thought as he sobbed into Hermione's lap. 'It's not fair. I didn't know that he would really go so low as to hide something this big from us... How long has it been going on anyway? How long have we not known about this?' Ron's eyes widened and his sobs louder. He didn't have any idea of how much more pain that Draco happened to be in at that very same moment.

Draco's POV

I made it back to the Slytherin showers and undressed. Tears were still streaming down my face as I stepped into the shower. Harry'd left and that Granger girl now knew. How would I be able to cope? Would she spread it throughout the school or keep it to herself and torture Harry with it? I didn't bother to wash my hair that day, my grief too strong to make me care at all about my appearance. I suddenly remembered that Meganly would be returning tonight to tell me more about my father, I hoped. I would have to tell her to come back later in the term when I was feeling more myself again.

I never figured out why Potter has such an effect on me. I thought that I hated him, but the feeling wasn't that anymore. It wasn't the loathing and despising that I once held for him. So if it wasn't hate, what could it be? I knew part of it was caring, but what was the other part of it? It wasn't affection, it was more than pure, simple passion or lust, so what was it? Could it be love? Am I seriously in love with Potter? More tears flowed and sobs racked my body. I never thought that I'd be able to stop crying. I'd been lying on my bed in my dorm for at least a few hours crying. I felt your hand touch my head. I lifted my head and saw your face. I reached up and touched it. I knew now that I touched you, it was real, not a dream. I didn't know if I'd cried myself to sleep, but it seemed that I didn't. I wanted to be near you, so I put my head in your lap, and even more tears flowed. It was if the last 8 years of tears that were bottled up inside of me came out. I hadn't cried since I was 8 years old, back at the Malfoy Mansion. You stroked my hair and told me everything would be fine.

Then I woke, and you weren't there. I glanced towards the clock. It was an hour after I'd laid my head in your lap and you were gone. I was facing out one side of my bed and then heard breathing behind me. I turned over and noticed that you were lying there asleep. I kissed you lightly on the forehead and went to look at myself in the mirror. I looked like crap. My eyes were red and puffy, and I looked like a wet dog. I brushed my hair and came back to the bed, you were just waking up. I knew that we were in for a serious conversation, so I sat back down on the bed, wanting to get it over with.

"Draco? That you?" You muttered feeling my hand against your shoulder.

"Yes it's me. I know that we have to talk. Is that why you came down here?" I asked gently, not wanting to overwhelm him before he was fully awake. You nodded and shook your head.

"Which is it? Did you want to talk or not?" I asked gently taking a brush off my bedside table and attempted to get your unruly hair more presentable looking. "I do want to talk and don't bother trying to get my hair to cooperate, it won't work. I've even used flattening spells on it. Nothing's worked." You said taking the brush out of my hand. I reached for it back, but you hid it under the bed. Knowing full well that we needed to have a serious conversation, I didn't bother trying to retrieve it. You took my hand in yours and looked completely serious. "I need to tell you something. It may be hard for you to hear, but it's what I have to do." Tears captured my eyes again and they flowed silently as you continued talking. "For the time being, you and me– We can't see each other for now Draco. It's the only way to keep from hurting one another. I don't want to cause you grief over me, and I don't know if you'll be affected by this but, Draco, I know there's something there. I feel something extremely strong and I don't know how to get rid of it. I don't know if I want to get rid of it. Also, I realize that we need to think about where we stand, and how we got there in the first place." My sob broke the speech that you'd begun. You pulled me toward you in an embrace, and continued talking. "I'm going to miss you Draco. I know that this will work itself out. And if you're willing, I'll give it another shot, and we can do it again. Draco, what I think I feel is love, but I can't be sure. I know that spending more time with you will make it all the more confusing. I'll miss having you around that's for sure." I grasped your robes in my hand as I sobbed into them, the part on your shoulder. I was so hurt. I didn't want to have you leave. If you thought it was the best, then, well it must be. I never managed to get out my opinion on the situation, but I knew that it wouldn't really matter anyway. You'd made up your mind, and eventually, you'd probably just forget that we were ever together. I knew that it was for the best. I smiled as you left, tears stinging my eyes, knowing that for a while, it would be the last time I saw you. Then I realized that I might never see you again if you died or didn't want to be with me anymore. It made the tears in my eyes fall. Only a matter of time before you forget all about the last few days we spent together huh?

I watched you leave, and I honestly wanted to call out to you to wait, that you didn't have to do this, but I also knew it was no use. If I'd learned anything from the last few days, it was never trust an enemy. How could I have forgotten that? At least now, I wouldn't have to tell my father anything about this. It would all pass in a few days. At least, that's what I was hoping for. Little did I know that Harry was planning something; planning something that would make the students accept our relationship. So he left me to cry, and to plan something that I didn't know about.

Harry's POV

I watched your face carefully as I left you in your room. It looked like you might cry again, but I knew that we could be together. Hopefully, the student body would accept it. I'd had a long, long talk with Ron and Hermione, and they seemed to understand.

Flashback

I looked around the Common Room. Both of my friends were up and waiting for me to come back to the tower apparently. I looked at them and knew it would be foolish and stupid to try and hide anything. I put on the bravest face I could muster, and faced the fact that I was terrified. I was afraid of what they would think of me when they knew more of the detail about Draco's and mine relationship. I sat down in one of the armchairs that were facing the two of them on one of the couches and sighed.

"Listen. Hermione I realize that by now you've told Ron what is going on. I want no interruptions from either of you until I explain alright?" I asked looking at the both of them seriously. They both nodded their heads and I took control of the board. "You both probably know that Draco and I are sleeping together. It's only been going on for a few days. I didn't know how I felt about him before the break started. That's why I didn't go home with Cho. Hermione," I said turning to her, "you were right. I did have most of my homework finished; I still had Charms to do. The essay, not the practicing. I also know that you're not happy about lying and deceiving you, but you must also understand that I didn't know how you would react to knowing this information." I paused looking at her. She closed her eyes and nodded her understanding. "Ron. I'm sorry for lying to you, but I didn't know what Draco and I had, and I was determined to find out. I got fed up with him so much in the Great hall one night that I grabbed him and kissed him. To this very day I don't know why I did that in the first place. For the last few months, I've been kind of drawn to the opposite sex, not you, but to the male students in general. I'm sorry, but I didn't know how to cope with it, so I kept it a secret. It was wrong of me and I apologize for it." I looked at him, and saw the tears in his eyes as I told him this. "You feel betrayed and don't know how I could keep it a secret from you for so long." I paused, looking at Ron this time. The tears fell, silently, as he nodded his head and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Now you both know the necessary details about what's going on, so feel free to ask me questions now." I said becoming nervous about what kind of questions they were going to ask.

"Harry, I know that I may be out of line, but are you going to tell Cho about this?" Hermione asked, looking at me, her gaze kind of elsewhere.

I shook my head. "I'll be breaking up with her. I'll tell her that I'm no longer happy being with her and that it's not her fault. I fell out of love with her, and I didn't want to be with her and not be in love with her. It's none of her business why I really broke up with her." I responded glancing at Hermione. She nodded knowingly as if saying, "I know exactly what you mean."

I looked at Ron who seemed to be deep in thought. I needed to tell him something he probably wouldn't want to hear. "Ron, listen. I hope that nothing changes between us because of this. Do you feel like things have changed?"

Ron nodded his head. I was afraid of this. I leaned against the palms of my hands propped up on my knees. "What's changed between us Ron?" I asked, knowing most of what Ron was going to say next.

"The thing that has changed between us is I honestly thought that I was your best mate Harry. I figured that I was and that you told me anything. You could have told me about this when you started feeling this way. It makes me feel betrayed that you thought that I wouldn't understand, like you didn't trust me or something. I thought that I knew everything there was to know about you. I never thought that you'd keep something like this from me. It hurts." He paused, not looking me straight in the eye. "I don't know if I'll look at you the same way again for the fact that you've been shagging a Malfoy of all people but that's your choice I suppose. I never thought that you'd stoop so low as to lying to me about this... Harry I can forgive you for the lying to me about not knowing your sexuality, but not to tell me who you're shagging now? I don't know how long it will take to forgive that, or if I'll ever forgive it. Time will tell. Now if you don't mind, I'll just be going back to bed now." Ron got up and went up the stairs to the dormitories.

Hermione looked at me and muttered, "I can forgive you for it Harry, but for Ron, I'm sure it will take time. I know you had good reason to hide it, and I don't hold it against you. Thank you for being honest about it, but I think we all need to think it over more. I have just one more question if you don't mind me asking it that is." Hermione said looking at me.

"No, I don't mind. Ask away." I responded lightly surprised.

"Are you in love with him?" Hermione asked, sounding extremely serious about it. "

I don't know Herm. I honestly don't know."

End of Flashback I knew that Hermione was waiting for an answer, and that's why I went to see Draco. He wasn't at breakfast, and I didn't know why. After seeing him like that, he had good reason not to show his face during that meal. I was surprised that he'd even cry. I didn't imagine him ever doing that. Now that I'd told him that we couldn't do what we were doing anymore, he looked even more hurt. He cried even more, and I hated doing that to him. It hurt me too to tell him that we couldn't see each other anymore. I wanted to go back and take everything I said back, but I couldn't. Not until I knew exactly how I felt about him could I go back and try and make it work again. I feel like it's love, but it's more dangerous that way. I want him passionately, but I want more than that. I don't know exactly what love feels like, since I've never felt that way with Cho. I'd have to ask Hermione. Ron, well, he wasn't exactly in a speaking mood when I got back to the Common Room.

Author's POV (third person)

Harry walked in the Portrait Hole to the Common Room and found Ron sitting there, working on his Potions essay. He walked up and sat in one of the chairs near Ron. "Hey." He muttered towards his mate, still focused on the essay. Harry wanted to tell Ron that he'd broken it off with Malfoy so that he could know exactly how he felt about him. "Ron, can I tell you something? It's kind of important." Harry tried again, hoping that would gather his attention. That it did, but it made Ron cranky. "Listen, I finally got my studying going, so leave me alone until this gets finished. Then we'll talk." Ron said moodily turning back to the essay.

"Oh, ok." Harry said making his way up to his and Ron's dorm. Harry lay down on his bed and stayed there until Ron came up. "Okay, so what's so important that you have to tell me if it's worth interrupting me while I'm working?" Ron asked, an icy tone to his voice.

"I've broken it off with Malfoy." Harry said sitting up and facing Ron. Ron looked a little more pleased. "So you'll be staying with Cho then?" Ron asked suddenly delightful.

When Harry answered next, it made his mood sour. "No. When she gets back tomorrow I'll be breaking up with her as well." Harry answered. Then Ron looked sympathetic.

"Look, mate, I don't want you to be alone. Maybe you just need time to sort everything out. Maybe you'll find that you want to be with Cho over Malfoy after all and that you just had a temporary sanity lapse." Ron said becoming cheerier by the second as the thought about Harry and Cho staying together as a couple.

"No I don't think so. Ron, you're my best mate, and I want you to be the first to know. I think that I may be falling in love with Malfoy." Harry said looking more serious than he had since he'd fought with the Dark Lord the previous school year. Again as a matter-of-fact.

"Harry, if that's what you think it is, than it might just be. Think it over to be sure though ok?" Ron asked looking over at Harry.

Harry nodded and said to Ron. "Thank you. I knew you'd understand. That's why you're my best mate." Harry smiled and then turned in for the night.

A/N: Ok! This is new. Ron actually understanding. I hope that this was long enough for the fact that when I actually finished rereading this chapter, it was 1 this morning. So, hope you appricate it and send your reviews this way.

Reviews for chapter 6:

Baby-Atemu: Don't worry about them so much. Everything will work out in the end. Reminds me of what's happening outside in the real world in my life. Thanks and hope the wait wasn't too long.

sinsoftheflesh98: Thanks for betaing. I know the job was good. Thanks again for your work and your review.

dracoismine: What, do you think that all I am is sex scenes? Ugh, they were necessary for the story. Now it's drama and you know, depressing stuff for a while. Thanks for the review though.

kozie: No suicides here. A death of a character later on, but no suicides. Hope you didn't wait long, and like the chapter.

Well, that's all. 4 reviews. My world spins whenever I get reviews! Well, better send out the 8th chapter to be edited...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok... this is getting ridiculous. I can't believe how long the chapters for this are getting. I have most of the story planned, but I don't want to make you read 15 page long chapters and that's why it's taking so long to get this anywhere near finished. Of course, you can look back at this later and say, "Hey! I got to read that while it was still being written!" and then remember my extremely fond and long author's notes. I can't tell you all how happy it makes me feel to have over 35 reviews already. I don't know how to thank you all, so I'll do it this way. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story and letting me know that you like it. To my readers that are reviewers or non-reviewers, I can't even begin to express how thankful I am to have people reading my story. The reviews are appreciated and I want to know what all of you think about the chapter that was currently posted or chapters before the current ones. So, now that that's out of the way, I give my many thanks to my beta, and even though I didn't send it to you, I hope you like it. I promise that I'll be sending the next chapter to your for checking. Please forgive the fact that I accidentally forgot that I had a beta. I didn't remember until I read the reviews. Hehe. ok read the chapter already.

Unknown Secrets

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own them, therefore I can't get sued for it.

Chapter 8

Harry's POV

I looked at the clock one more time. It read 11:30. Cho would be here in a half hour. I didn't exactly want to face her you know. I wanted to get it over with, and try and figure out how I feel about Draco. I knew that I had intense feelings for him, but I didn't exactly know what it was. I knew that I lusted after him and wanted to ravish him practically every time I glanced towards him. He still wore that sexy grin that the used to, only now, it was even more radiant. There was something about you that I must have missed. Were you using me to your own advantage to get me to Voldemort or did you want me for yourself? I didn't know exactly how you feel about me, so I don't know if you have feelings for me or if I'm a toy to be discarded when you've tired of me. Part of my brain said that was never true and it would never be true, but how am I supposed to know what to believe.

I took a shower and headed down to the main doors to meet Cho. Students were filing in, and I saw Cho rush in, bags in hand. She tackled me in a hug and nearly dragged me down to her dorm. She threw her bags on her bed and reached up. An arm found its way around my head and she leaned in for a kiss. When her lips met mine, it made me realize just how under her spell I had become before I stayed behind and slept with Draco. There was a feeling of guilt as I took her around the waist and kissed her back. I picked her up out of instinct and set her on her bed, crawling on top of her and reaching down to begin unbuttoning her shirt. Then I stopped myself. With an inaudible sigh, I picked myself up off of her and sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong love?" She asked rubbing my shoulders lightly and planting kisses on my neck.

"We need to talk." I responded, standing. "This won't work anymore." I said pacing the room. Cho looked over at me with an unusually serious expression on her face.

"What won't work anymore? What is this?" She asked, facing me, her eyebrows furrowed. When she took a step towards me I backed away. I sighed aloud and said, "This. This won't work anymore. The whole 'you and me' thing." I looked at her, and tears sprung into her eyes and then poured down her cheeks in thin little streams.

"You're breaking up with me?" She asked, sniffling. "You don't want to be with me anymore?" Cho looked to me for an answer and shook her head. "Of course you don't. It was only a matter of time before you moved on to someone else, wasn't it?" She was shaking with pain and anger, and it was visible. I didn't expect that she'd be reacting like this.

"Yes. I'm breaking up with you and I don't want to be with you anymore. I've not found someone else, so take your head out of that thought. I have someone I want to be involved with, but that person won't even give me the time of day!" I figured that I was lying to her. Draco had given me the time of day, and seemed okay with the arrangement of us being together.

"Who is she?" Cho asked, advancing towards me. "Do I know her?" She asked, the glare in her eyes piercing mine and I had to control everything not to flinch at the gaze.

"Yes. You know her. I won't tell you who, for the fact that it's none of your business. We're through. That's all there is to it. The person I care for, is no longer you. Accept the fact and move on. I'm done with you and I'm hoping that I never have to have anymore advances from you again." I was getting angry. It wasn't her business who I chose to date, or you know fall in love with. There were many things that I wanted to know at that point, but was too dumb to notice them.

There were many things that I wish I'd known back then, and one of them was how Draco really felt about me. I felt awful about leaving him in such a state, but I needed to get so many things sorted out before I could confront him again. I couldn't shake that last image off my mind and knew I wouldn't be forgetting it later.

Little did I know, was that Pansy was hitting on Draco, and making his life seem so very miserable at the moment.

Draco's POV

I watched as my dorm mates returned from their places back home and would be starting again in school. I wanted more than anything to see Harry, but he'd just technically broken up with me. We really hadn't been together in the first place, just a couple of shags here and there over the break. That's all that it was. I should've known that it was going to end like this, but I didn't want to face that, or even acknowledge the fact that neither Harry or I would be with the other. It just made it hurt all the more.

I was pacing my room, when Goyle came in and looked over at me. "Hey, Draco! At lunch today, we're going to be planning the next surprise attack on the Gryffindor Team for Qudditch. Are you going to be helping plan this time, like you did last time, or leave it up to us?" Goyle asked, looking at me expectedly.

"No. You guys go ahead and plan it. I'm not really in the planning mood right now. Actually, I'm not feeling great, so I think I'll try and get some sleep. You guys have fun without me now. You hear?" I asked as Goyle started making his way out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." Goyle muttered as he left the room. As he left, I noticed Harry's owl swoop into my room with a letter from the Golden Boy himself.

**Draco, **

**I hope that my words haven't left you depressed or scarred. I want to talk to you, get to know you before we have another round of shags. If you want, I can meet you up on the 7th floor in an hour and we can have tea and talk. If you show, you show. If you don't, I'll be disappointed, but not surprised. The way I talked to you, especially in such a vulnerable state, with you crying and everything, I wanted to tell you in person that I'm sorry. I don't know how my words affected you, so if you want to talk, I'll be up there in an hour and I hope I'll see you there. If not, I'll see you in class, but we won't really be talking to each other of course. So might or might not see you,**

**Harry**

I stared in shock at the words. He thought that I was in a vulnerable state! I would have to show him just how much of a together kind of guy that I am because he won't be getting away with saying something like that. I would have to punish him. Then I grinned. I already had an idea of how.

As I prepared to get ready to go and meet Harry up there, Pansy Parkinson stopped me and pressed her lips against mine. This was disgusting! I pulled away and just as I did, Pansy looked at me and said with a happy smile on her face, "Draco, darling! Did you miss me?"

I looked at her disgustedly and stated calmly, "Not the least bit." She giggled that annoying laugh of hers and put a hand on my wrist.

" Come along Draco. I have something marvelous to show to you." Pansy said starting to try and drag me out of the common room.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to stall for time.

"What is what Draco dear?" Pansy asked, looking confused.

"What is it that you want to show me?" I asked, ready to freeze her and shove my way out of the door in order to get up to Harry.

"Well, the thing that I want to show you is in my dorm." She said, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I have things that need to be done." I stated, pulling my wrist out of her grasp.

"Why must we wait? The night is young darling. Whatever you have that needs to be done can wait until tomorrow can't it?" She asked, putting less and less distance between us. I didn't realize until I bumped into a chair in the common room that I'd been backing away.

"No, I'm afraid that it can't wait. It must be done before the classes resume tomorrow." I nodded my head, trying to convince myself that it was reasonable.

"What is this thing that you must do?" She asked looking me in the eyes, no fear whatsoever.

"It's like this you see. I've got to go and have a chat with Dumbledore, and he said that I must be at his office by half after 3 or I will get detention. He said it was urgent, and that I show up to his office alone." I was very convincing in a lie whenever I needed to be. Pansy looked crushed, but I didn't care one bit. I wanted to see Harry before classes started up again the next day.

"Very well. What I have to show you must wait until tomorrow then. So, goodnight then Draco darling." Pansy stated, walking off to the girl's dormitories. I prayed to Merlin with my luck. I thanked him and rushed off to the 7th floor to meet Harry.

Harry's POV

I looked at my watch. It was 3 minutes before Draco was supposed to show up, that is if he was even coming. Then the door opened and Draco, looking rather stunning, walked in. He was dressed in navy blue robes, and his hair had even more of a shine that it had the last time I'd seen him. He walked up, the sexy grin on his face and he sat down at the little table, tea ready to be poured, opposite of me. Then, out of the blue, and snapping me from my trance, Draco said, "So, what is it that you wanted to talk with me about Harry?"

"Well, I figured that I was being kind of snobby about the whole situation, and wanted to make it up to you." I looked down into the tea that I'd poured and then looked at you expectedly. All you did was chuckle.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Haven't you learned anything by now?" Draco asked glancing at me. I was confused.

"Ummm, I thought that I had. I mean, I've been here at Hogwarts for 6 and a half years, and I'm fairly sure that I learned one thing or another by now." I didn't know exactly what to say, so I said the very first thing that came to mind. You chuckled again. You were doing that a lot around me lately. I noticed that I was being a fool. I blushed, and noted that you were asking a question about you, not about magic. He he, I'm really dumb sometimes huh?

"Not exactly what I meant, but that's very true. You should have learned _something_ by now." Draco said, another laugh escaping his mouth. It was new. To have his barriers down so low. It made me wonder. I didn't think that he'd be the type of person that would be doing that for no reason. It was silly the way he was acting. I loved the way a laugh sounded coming from him though.

"Hey, is something happening to you? Am I becoming a bad influence on you, Draco Malfoy?" I asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Not in the least bit Potter. If anything, I do believe that I'm becoming a bad influence on you, you... poof!"

"Poof! Draco, you slash me with your words." I said, not caring how childish it sounded.

"Do I now?" Draco asked, and I nodded. "Well then, I'll just have to make it up to you huh?" Draco asked, getting up from his chair and approaching mine. I was startled and jumped from his chair. Draco looked at me, his eyes full of confusion and hurt. He hung his head, then grabbed his robes off the back of the chair. "Evidently I'm not wanted here." Draco muttered, heading for the door. I was hurt. Then really without thinking, I rushed after him and blocked his way out of the room.

"Harry, please move would you?" Draco asked, staring at the wall behind me, not at me.

"No." I muttered, moving closer to him.

Draco turned his gaze from the wall to me. "No? Is that what you said?" He asked, anger lightly playing in his eyes.

"Yes, I said no." I muttered, still moving closer. I couldn't stand it anymore. It'd been less than 2 days without him and now that I had him I didn't want to let him go. He looked at me, confusion dancing in his silver eyes. I pulled him closer to me, an arm wrapped around his waist and kissed his lips lightly. I closed my eyes, not bothering to see if he was surprised at my actions or not.

Draco's POV

I was pulled forward by him, the man I'd been so depressed about for the last few days, and his lips touched mine ever so lightly. It was heaven. If I was there, then Harry would be my angel. He kissed me, and the world fell away and I didn't know what he wanted anymore. My eyes were still widened with shock as Harry pulled me in closer for another, deeper kiss than the last one. I regained my composure and pulled away.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry asked, pain clearly stated in those magnificent green orbs.

"I can't Harry. I just can't." I said, pulling away and making for the door, tears threatening to fall again. "Please move Harry. I don't want to use force."

"No. Draco– " He started, but I pushed him out of the way and out the door. He'd already technically broken up with me and I didn't want to be with him when he couldn't make up his own mind. It was already too much for me to deal with.

I rushed down the corridor, and I looked behind me, Harry was coming after me. I turned to the staircases, and managed to get to the one that led to the dungeons just before it moved. It moved to another place, and Harry would have to... he jumped! The fool. He was willing to kill himself in the castle just to get to me?

I opened the portal hole and closed it just as Harry came up to it. I heard his voice muffled outside the doorway. "Draco! Draco Malfoy let me in right now!" I hated to tell him no, or even ignore him, but I had no other choice. It was the only way that I might be able to forget about the face that haunted my dreams and know exactly what it is that I wanted.

Author's POV (third person)

Draco walked down the corridor and ran into Harry and Hermione.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? Potty and Granger together? And I thought that you were with Weasel. I thought that you might abandon him, after all, he isn't really much of a man is he?" Draco sneered at them. Harry thought his eyes might just pop out of his head.

"Draco, do you need help with something?" Harry asked, concern lining his voice.

"Thank you Harry, but I do believe that I don't need help from you or your mudblood friend." Malfoy sneered and glared at Harry. The pain still had yet to go away, so he would make fun of Harry until he and Draco started sleeping together again.

A/N: Ok, I know you're all thinking, "Oooohhhhh if I could get my hands on you, you'd be so sorry that you left us all hanging on such a sad note! I'll get you for this!" So, Draco knows that he doesn't want to be used, but, does that necessarily mean that he's _fallen_ for the marvelous Harry Potter? Of course it does! I know that I'm evil, but I must ask that I get reviews for the next chapter before I'll post it. I can't believe that it's 8 chapters in already, I'm 23 done with the story, and I don't know how to finish off the next chapter. Please, I'm hoping for nice reviews at the quanity of 9. Until then, probably not another chapter.

Chapter 9 warnings: Shiny, shiny fluff. Angst and mucho drama. In a later chapter, a beloved character dies.

Reviews for chapter 7:

Jujube15: Thanks for the review and I know the wait was long, but I hope that you liked it anyway.

sinsoftheflesh98: Thanks for betaing my work! You'll get the next chapter I promise!

scholcomp25: Sorry for the long wait! I totally forgot about putting up the next chapter as well as sending it to my beta. I've been so busy with my finals that I forgot about all of my fanfics in general. I'm also working on something else HP if you'll like to read that. Let me know!

kozie: My god, never will there be suicide. I don't make the characters really even think about doing something really drastic like that. . thanks for the review.

blue: even though you're annon. I can't thank you enough for the review. No worries, I'm suck a sucker for happy endings that it'll end really well. Don't worry about it though.

Rosie: you're the same person reviewing twice! Thanks and I'm glad you like the story. Cliffhangers, I pratically live off of them, but they're even worse when I don't update for months at a time huh?

nickainai: so sorry for the wait and hope that this chapter is to your liking.

Hey, 7 reviews! I can't thank you enough for reviewing and as a special thanks, anyone who reviews this chapter will get chapters dedicated to them! This chapter really needs the reviews, and please to so. It gives me the strength to continue writing. Until the next time that I see you. Jane!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, so the 9th chapter is finally here huh? Well, I suppose that you'll be wanting another **long** chapter, and that's what you're going to be getting. From now on, I'll be announcing just how many words the chapters are. This chapter happens to border... I'll tell you before the chapter starts of course. I know that this is finally getting worse, but the last chapter was only the beginning of this sad, downhill turn. dodges sharp flying objects It will be sad for about 3 more chapters after this, and I've finally decided how many chapters will be in the series. Oh, if you're wondering, I'm not telling you until I'm halfway through this series. At the conclusion of the chapter, I'm only 26 done. I've also been using names of songs to get more ideas, that's how desperate I've become. The songs will all be instrumentals, so the instrument being played will vary from chapter to chapter. Well, reviews and preview at the end. Jane!

Unknown Secrets: This chapter is dedicated to sinsoftheflesh98 for your faithfulness in me and also for your friend who's not in good shape. Hope you'll both be ok after this tragedy.

Music for chapter: Broken Shadows: Change of Seasons- Brian Crain

Words: 3393

Disclaimer: Never. Simple as that.

Chapter 9

Harry stared at Draco in shock. 'I can't believe this. I can't believe that after everything, this is what I'm getting from him. I know that I want to be with him, but now I can't, seeing as how he's acting like this.' Harry thought sadly, turning his eyes to the ground and walking off. Harry didn't even notice everything that was going on behind him, Hermione attacking Draco and all.

Draco's POV

I turned my head to the side and smirked. "Well," I stated to Granger as Harry walked away, "I suppose that it's all for the better. Take your time getting the little lion to open up to you again." I was about to turn heel when Granger pulled her wand on me.

"Don't you even think about turning your back on me Draco Malfoy. You've hurt Harry far more with that taunting mouth of yours than physically. I know why too. You're such a weakling to pick on someone who obviously knows a different side of you." My eyes widened, not much, but enough for Granger to smirk herself and say, "See my meaning Malfoy? I know that something is going on, and I know almost all of the details, considering I walked in on the two of you. Mark my words, if you so much as make Harry cry over you again, and I'll make sure that the whole school knows about this." Slowly she lowered her wand. "Good day to you, Malfoy." She turned and swept from the corridor, robe flapping behind her.

I made my way down to the dungeons. My anger levels had skyrocketed after what she'd just said to me. Then, the full force of those words hit me, and that anger grew, but also broke into fear and sadness. I'd hurt Harry again. Harry'd seen a different side of me that no one else but me knew, and Granger knew that as well. I feared that Granger would actually keep to her word and tell the entire school of Harry's and mine 'adventures' and quickly too. I couldn't afford for that to happen, not now. It was such a delicate time with everything that was going on that I couldn't bear to have everyone know that I was a gay man. If they did, I'd be a dead man. I couldn't afford for that to happen now. Not now or ever for that matter.

The first few weeks of January passed by quickly. The snow started melting, and I knew that there was another holiday coming up soon. Valentine's Day. I'd never had anyone to celebrate it with. I knew that even after everything going on in the castle, people would start talking about it again. It was, if I remember correctly, the middle of the 3rd week in January when it happened. I saw Harry and the Weasel talking, and the Weasel didn't look pleased at the conversation. In fact, he went and swept away from Harry and Harry's eyes glistened with tears. That day is printed clearly into my memory. As it is one I shouldn't be allowed to forget.

Flashback

"_So I see that even Weasel is leaving you to wallow in your sorrows alone, eh Potter?" I asked, walking towards you. Your head shot up at my words, and the tears fell. Each tear was a pin to my heart, a big pushpin cushion for your pain. You gasped as I walked toward you, and you fought to hold your tears inside. I didn't want to see you struggle, but it may have been for the best if you did. After all, I was a doll to you. That's all I was. A doll that you cast aside when you were done with it, then you picked up again when you wanted to play with it again. That's all that I'd ever been to you. I tried to believe that with all my heart, but I couldn't. I knew that it would hurt me and you too much to think in such a way that I didn't do much. I made the most rash decision that I've ever made in my entire life. I quickened my pace, and put a hand on your shoulder. I couldn't have cared less if the whole school had been watching what I did next. _

_I turned you around and pulled you into an embrace. "I'm sorry." I whispered in your ear, tears welling in my eyes. "I hate to see you in pain," I paused as I felt your arms go around me. "but you said yourself you need to find out exactly how you feel about me. I know how I feel, but I don't think that I can tell you. Whatever happened between you and Weasel, you can choose to tell me or not." I stopped and I could feel your arms gripping my robes as you sobbed into my shoulder. It wouldn't do any use to cry with you, so I pulled you to the floor and held you. In the middle of the entrance hall, I sat there and held you in my arms as you cried. _

_Finally, when you stopped crying, you just let me hold you. I started to let the tears that had come into my eyes fall. You finally got up and left. I sat and cried and watched as you walked away from me across the grounds. I pulled myself up and chased after you. Blindly, when I reached you, I put my hand on your shoulder again and you turned around. You grabbed my arm and pulled me to you. My lips found yours somehow and I believe that I was wrong to hurt you. _

_I'd stopped crying at the touch of lips, but at the loss, the tears fell again. I let my head fall, and I started to walk away. It hurt so much to be with you like this. I didn't want to be hurt again. You grabbed my shoulder and pushed my head up with your hand under my chin. You wiped the tears away with the back of your hand, and I couldn't let it slip. I grabbed it, and held your hand to my cheek. When I opened my eyes again, your were staring at me with those eyes of yours and I was caught in a trance._

_You started to back away from me, a small smile appearing on your face. The way that you kissed me and smiled at me in such a manner made me believe a thank you was no longer necessary. You needed to know something about me. I wasn't ready to tell you yet that I loved you with all my heart, but some day soon, I knew that I would be. _

_End of Flashback_

I looked at you and watched you as you slept soundly. Tears fell as I knew that I wanted to wake you and tell you that I was here for you, that I wanted to be with you again, but I couldn't do that. In my heart, I knew that it would be wrong to let you know that I'd snuck into the dormitory to watch you as you slept, but something like that didn't really occur to bothering me. Not in the slightest way.

I reached out and touched your cheek, and you smiled lightly at the touch, even though you were asleep. I slowly removed myself from your bed and started to make my way out of your room. I looked back at you, and the tears started to fall faster. I didn't want to let you know exactly what I was thinking, but I knew that one day soon, you would know exactly what I was thinking. My love, I hope that you can forgive me for what I've done to you.

I closed the portrait hole behind me and glanced at the picture again. Tears fell silently as I made my way into the dungeons, only to be welcomed with your presence again that morning after I left the common room.

The next morning

Harry's POV

I woke up the next morning due to the sunlight streaming in through the window next to my bed. My hangings were pulled back on that side so I could wake every morning to the sun. I sat up and put my glasses on as I pulled them off of the night stand. I saw a movement in the corner of my eye and saw 2 others in my room stirring to the sunlight as well. Neville and Dean. They were slowly waking up while Seamus and Ron continued to sleep. The lazy bums. I chuckled at that. They were such heavy sleepers, and they both slept like logs.

I got up out of my bed and looked out the window. There was nothing but blue sky. I looked at the clock. It was early. About 2 hours before breakfast even started. I glanced at the calendar. It was the weekend. Finally. I didn't think I could take another week like this one. It had just been too long. I continued to stare out the window as I remembered my dream from the night before.

One thing that I couldn't recall before in my life was having a dream that made me feel this relaxed before. I wonder if it was because Draco had appeared in my dream, or what happened in the dream. Whatever it was, I felt content, but I knew that my life was just really going to be beginning after this year was over.

Flashback of the Dream

"_Harry. Harry wait up would you?" You called after me, trying to catch up. _

"_Well, Draco, you're being rather slow today aren't you?" I laughed and started to run ahead of you. You ran to keep up with me. _

"_You said something about me being slow today? I just wanted you to wait. I thought we were going to walk. Twit." You muttered after you started to speed up. I laughed again. Ron appeared out of no where and tackled me. He was happy for me. I managed to get Ron off of me, and I held my hand up to the sky. I looked at the ring that you'd given me. We had started to plan on being married. I couldn't believe for a few days that I would be marrying you, but it would seem so. _

_It was so exciting. You appeared above in my line of vision as I stared at the sky, and you asked, "So, now who's the slow one?" I smiled and pulled your neck down to me, and you fell on top of me. _

"_Oof!" I said as you accidentally fell with your elbow aimed at my side. You smiled and said at the same time, "Sorry, but it was your fault you know." I chuckled at your tone of voice. It seemed like ages ago that you didn't even used to use this to tone of voice with me. Your old tone was always cold and reserved, like you were hiding a secret. Now that the danger was over, we could finally be together. _

_You put my head in your lap as you sat up, and you looked at the sky. "You loved to fly. I wish that I could fly with you. Touch the clouds as you have, soar and not worry about what was going on at the ground. Days should have always been like this." You paused and looked at me. "Why don't you fly anymore? I'd love to watch." You looked at me, a smile appearing on your face. _

"_I don't want to fly without you being able to be at my side." I traced the scars of where the curse had hit. In the war, even though I thought Draco had left my side for Voldemort, and he had become a death eater, he fought for our side. He was like Snape, and a spy for us. I'd never been told of his plans. His injury made it hard for him. On a broom, you almost never move your legs. Draco couldn't fly because his left leg had to be constantly moving. Even at night, when he was a sleep. He put his leg in a brace that made the pain less, and it moved his leg up and down for him during the night. It was the only way he could survive without immense pain._

"_I don't need to fly in order to be at your side. Even if I would have died in that war, I would always be at your side, no matter what. Harry Potter, I think you fail to realize that. I know that I love you. I knew long ago." You leaned down and kissed me gently. _

"_I know. It took me a while to figure it out. But now that I do know, I want to tell you something. I want to tell you that this would never be a mistake, to marry you. It was my dream the moment you asked if I would stay with you forever. I couldn't be happier with my decision."_

_End of Flashback of Dream_

I looked at the calender again. Tomorrow was the first day of February. That meant that Valentine's day would be coming up soon. I wanted to go and tell you something right away, and that was to ask if you would spend Valentine's with me. I dressed quickly and walked down the stairs.

I walked out the portrait hole and down to the dungeons. I managed to catch Draco before he left completely. I walked up as he climbed down the small ledge and put an arm around his waist. I pulled him to me and spun him around, catching his lips with my own, and kissing him lightly. He didn't seem to care that it was me, or that I was kissing him. He gasped in surprise when he found out who it was and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. I played with his tongue and he kissed me back with equal passion, but never pulling me psychically closer to him in any way while I kissed him.

Finally when I needed to come up for air I looked at Draco, and he just stood there. Finally, I saw his eyes open and his lips start to move.

"Are you done making me your personal toy Potter?"

I knew that he was hurt about me pushing and pulling him away and towards me and I was ready to give a relationship a serious try with him. So I pulled him closer to me, and started to kiss him again.

This time, I was granted with a surprise. He pulled me back to him and kissed me deeply. I started to melt. I wanted to stay here forever. Frozen in time, never to have the experience stop. Only to stay here would be the perfect world. I was so busy not caring about anything else in the world right now that I didn't even notice when Ron came up behind us.

I pulled away, and Draco's silver eyes were shining. I hadn't been able to see them up close for such a long time. I reached out to pull him into another kiss when I was pushed out of the way. I saw the fist that Ron held up, and I saw as he reached it towards Draco. I cried out, "Watch out Draco!" but that wasn't really necessary. Draco grabbed the arm ready to hit him and threw Ron against the wall.

My heart was torn. I thought that Ron understood. Why was he attacking Draco? I stood up and started to walk towards Draco to see if he'd gotten injured when I heard Hermione's voice. "Ron!"

Draco spun around to look at Hermione and scoffed at her. Then he smirked. "I couldn't believe that he was going to do something awful like this. He just went and got himself hurt." Hermione said as she started walking towards me.

"Hey, look at that." Draco said as he pointed to Ron "You said that I couldn't hurt Potter psychically, and you said I was a weakling. I'm a lot stronger than I look don't I? I can't believe that you thought that I couldn't hurt him psychically, but look at your precious boyfriend. I barely had to use anything against him to get him down on the ground! So don't ever insult me again or try and prove something against me without proof!" He turned and looked at me, anger flashing sharply as he advanced towards me. "Since Granger and Weasel have been so rude as to attack me both themselves, you can consider the two of us through!"

I looked at Hermione and Ron. How could they do this to me? Didn't they know that I was finally happy? Didn't' they know that it didn't matter to me that he was a Malfoy? Didn't they know that I was falling in love with him? Couldn't even Hermione tell that I was falling for him?

I lunged after the chance of telling him how I felt right now, but I knew that it wouldn't be wise. Telling him I loved him, and not be sure if I mean it would make me a horrible person, inside and out. Tears started to roll down my face as I stared after Draco. I was going to stop him. I wasn't about to let him walk away and leave me here.

I wanted to do nothing more than to chase down Draco and catch him and explain, but Hermione stopped me before I got half a chance. She tugged my arms back, and looked at me with pleading eyes ad Draco walked away. She wasn't going to be letting me go any time soon.

"Let me go Herm. Please let me go. I have to go and catch him. I can't let him get away." I cried.

"Harry, please listen to me. You can't go right now."

"Please Herm. Please.."

"Harry, I'm sorry but you can't." Hermione answered again, holding me back with all her strength.

"I need to go to him. Please Herm. I love him." I gasped at the confession. I knew I loved him.

Hermione closed her eyes and didn't let go of Harry. "No Harry. I'm sorry to tell you. You can't go. You need to hear it from your friends harry. You don't love him."

"But I do Herm. I love him with all my heart."

"You can't Harry. It's too late for both of you. You know fully as well as I do that you can't love him. It would be causing too many problems for the both of you. It's too late Harry. I'm sorry." Hermione answered, loosening her grip on me.

I couldn't struggle out of her grasp. Something made me stay, even though I was perfectly able to leave now that she'd loosened the grip on me. Tears fell down my face, and sobs escaped my throat as I cried. "Herm, let me go!" I managed to break out of her grasp, but I only got so far before I collapsed on the ground again. Tears wracked my body as I cried and Hermione came over to me. She put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. The only thing that I wanted was to be with Draco.

I collapsed again, and this time I blacked out. This is what went on inside my head at the time.

My breath quickened. Time slowed down and the world disappeared. I was fading into a sea of blackness. Every now and then, someone would be calling out my name. I opened my eyes to welcome the sights before me. The only thing in my vision was a pair of grey eyes staring back at me. I was unaware of the pair of eyes, and didn't know they belonged to Draco.

I wanted to know, but I was prevented from knowing the answer. I didn't hear the calls from my worried friends as they tried to get me to wake up, and I wasn't sure that I would be waking up.

A/N: Yeah ok. This chapter, definitely one that constitutes as depressing. Don't worry folks. The 10th chapter is under way. I'm working on the 2nd draft currently, so who knows how long it will be before it's done. The first draft was about 4 pages, so there's a good chance the next couple of chapters will be shorter than this one. Not that big of a deal right? Brian Crain. He plays the piano, and the next chapter is from Vanessa Mae, and she plays the violin. The name? I'll tell you in the next chapter. Thanks to my reviewers! Thanks to my beta, you're a doll to do this kind of thing for me. I'll be seeing you all for the next chapter then? How about a preview? That alright with you guys? Preview every other chapter is what I'm deciding on currently. Possibly every chapter if I get enough reviews. 6 this time around people! I want 6 reviews! Not like some authors I know which ask for 10 or more. 6 is good. Let's make it to that before chapter 10 alright? Thanks again to my reviews for the last chapter, and to my beta. Well, see you all for 10! Jane!

Preview for chapter 10: Voldemort is starting to plan the war. Dumbledore is going to be needing serious help from his spies. It's also Valentine's Day! What has Harry have planned for Draco, and what will Draco plan for harry?

Excerpt from chap 10

Words started to form in my head. A song. I realized that it was a song that I was composing for you. I'd sing it and your eyes would light up when they were told to you. I noticed the change in you when suddenly a song popped into my head. I thought the lyrics over and over.

Reviews for chapter 8:

sinsoftheflesh98: I hope that everything will be going alright. And if you've read this, I hope you feel somewhat better. Hope that your friend gets well soon so that you can continue as well.

nickainai: I hope that this cliffhanger isn't nearly as in earlier chapters. Yes, the wait is probably evil, but the next chapter is almost done, I promise. It has to go to my betas, two of them, and possibly a third for final evaluation, and then it will be up. Hopefully the wait for this chapter wasn't bad.

clawprincess4: Yeah, so the whole "tell me" thing is a little confusing. I mean, why would I tell you if I don't leave you hanging and anticippating what I'll be doing next? Hopefully you liked the chapter and will reveiw again.

Alexis: I like your email. My question is, have you read my anime fics? Heh, ok so yeah, another beta. That would be wonderful. Thankies again. SO yeah, I hope you liked the chapter and you'll be one of those that will stay with me. The wait? Was it bad?

Sara: I almost spelled your name wrong. I have 3 friends with your name, but they spell it with an 'h' on the end of it. I hope this made your day again, as the other chapters have done for you. Hope the wait was also not too long.

So, 5 reviews. Think I can get one more than this for the next chapter, considering 13 people have me on their faves list and 19 have me on the alert list? Would 6 be okay with you guys? I know for a fact that mamy reveiws would be wonderful and my muses love those reviews. I'll see you all for the next chapter, it should be up within the next couple of weeks... hopefully. I love you all, even those who don't review. Until we meet again in 10, Jane!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok Chapter 10 is here! Yeah! I can't believe that I got all the reviews that I wanted and more! That's really amazing. I want you all to know that this series will be over 20 chapters long. claps and cheers from crowd behind her thank you all. I have warnings though. This is going to be depressing and you won't like it, but I finally have to bring Voldemort into this story. It's an evil thing to do I realize, but please don't hold it against me. It is necessary for the story line. And I'm sorry if you like my first person, but the first person in this chapter is going to be very limited. This chapter made this fic be 28done. It is insane. A page chapter only gets 2 done. Actually, if I were to be technical, i have 28.6 done, and this chapter covers 2.2, but still. Oh, pages. Woot the long chapterness. You guys better be grateful for all of this. 3 drafts this time around. Oh well, there's always more thing that could be done in order for it to be better, but I decided not to those them. Thanks to my reviewers and my beta. You're a doll. As always, reviews at the bottom. See you then.

Unknown Secrets

Chapter music: Butterfly Lovers and Devil's Trill- Vanessa Mae

Words for this chapter: 5863

Disclaimer: Never. Simple as that. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 10

February 8th

Harry shouldn't have been allowed outside for the fact that he'd fainted in the middle of a corridor, but with luck, Madame Pomfrey let him go, even if it was against her wishes.

Hogsmead

Harry and Draco weren't on speaking terms of any kind, that includes insults, for the next week. Harry was beginning to get frantic because he didn't know if Draco would want to have anything to do with him for Valentine's Day. He was running around Hogsmead to try and find anything that would please Draco, but it seemed so hopeless. The only thing that he knew of to get for Draco was a new broomstick, and even as much as he cared for Draco, he didn't want to ruin his chances of helping win the Quidditch Cup this year.

One thing that he'd noticed was that there was a new store called Muggle Things and More, and Harry shrugged and went inside. He looked in the window and saw a generator. He noticed the computers and light switches and giggled slightly. 'Mr. Weasly would be like a little kid in a candy store here.' Harry thought amused. He looked behind the computer and noticed the bookshelves. He went back and browsed through the sections and noticed that they were organized by genre. Romance, Sci-Fi, fiction, fantasy, action, and then there was the non-fiction section. It reminded him of one of the libraries at home. Only this was a library for muggles rather than wizards. He pulled a book off one of the fantasy shelves called TWitches. He looked at the cover. Two girls on the front. Witches was the second word, so he figured that it had something or another to do with magic. He shrugged, read the back and was intrigued by the book. He went up to the counter and payed 6 knuts for the book, turned and left the store.

He sighed as he sat down at the Three Broomsticks. Part of him wondered if he would ever find anything for Draco by Valentine's Day. He'd managed to find something for himself to keep him occupied when he needed something to do, but would he find something for the person that he was in love with? Harry ordered up a butterbeer and sat at the bar, mulling over what he was going to do about the situation that he was in. The only thing he didn't realize is that Draco would be walking through the door any minute.

Voldemort's Hideout

"Master, things are beginning to get aligned and put into place. It's only a matter of time before we will be able to strike upon them." Wormtail said as he stood in the doorway, shivering.

"Very good. Then as soon as the school year is ended, the war will begin. Have you managed to get our favorite servants rounded up for the plans to start in action?" Voldemort asked, not turning to face Wormtail from his chair in front of the fire.

"Oh yes. Your followers will be arriving soon. I hear that Lucius is going to be bringing his son along with him this time. Severus Snape will also be attending this meeting if I do remember correctly."

"See to it that you do. That man has been using my trust for far too long for us to know whether or not he still belongs to our side. You be sure to have Meganly, a house elf at the school keep a close watch him. I'm not sure if I can trust the things he tells me anymore. Have her find out if he's working as a double agent. If he is, be sure to have him report to me, for an execution." Voldemort snarled at him. "Now get out of here! Summon her here and give her the order. Seeing as how I was her old owner, she'd better listen as long as she wants to stay alive and happy. Be sure to tell her that I said that as well. Now leave here at this moment!" Voldemort yelled pointing toward the door with a long, skinny finger.

"Yes sir. I'll see to it that she gets the message." Wormtail turned tail and ran out of the room.

"Won't be long now. Won't be long at all." Voldemort stated, staring at the fire, petting his pet snake.

Hogwarts and Hogsmead

Draco wandered the castle aimlessly. He'd looked everywhere for Harry, hoping to catch him, but it was Hogsmead weekend. What did he expect? That Harry'd be waiting around for him hoping to go with him? No, of course not. All he was to Harry was a puppet right? Draco huffed and made his way down to Hogsmead. He wandered the shops, looking for something that would be perfect for Harry. Nothing caught his eye. It was all the same things. He couldn't get anything for Harry from Weasly Wizard Wheezes, or Zonko's joke shop. Things like those were just too immature. The gift he wanted to get for harry needed to be special. Something that would make Harry go, "oh."

Draco was passing by a new store called Muggle Things and More, when something in the window caught his eye. It was called a generator and it made something called electricity. It was 90 galleons. Supposedly the thing never ran out of this power source as long as you kept the spell on it at all times. If you took the spell off, then you couldn't put it back on, or put a new one on it. It sounded interesting enough. He picked through his bag, he pulled out his money bag and looked inside. There was well more than 90 galleons worth of money in there, so maybe he'd buy it for Harry.

Draco went inside and walked around. The store was full of things that he'd never seen before. He saw a wall full of books, so he went to investigate them. There were categories and they varied from Romance to Sci-Fi. Draco was intrigued. He never knew muggles had such an intricate mind to think of things like telephones and televisions. Thing like that just didn't belong in a wizarding world like this, but something else caught Draco's eye. He walked up to it, and read the label. "Computer."

'Huh. Wonder what it does.' Draco thought as he pointed his wand at it. "On." The computer remained off. "Begin." Still the computer remained off. "Start." No movement at all. Draco started inspecting it and found a button that said "on" and he pushed it. Still nothing happened. "Argh!" Draco yelled exasperated. He then saw the person who owned the store. "Hey, how do you turn this thing on?" Draco yelled across the store.

The owner came over and looked at the "computer" and nodded his head. "Oh, you want to turn on the computer which has a 256 megabyte memory with a 60 gig hard drive, complete with sound ability and keyboard and mouse?" The owner asked, looking at Draco intimidatingly. Draco was as confused as a child when he asked where babies come from. "Yes." was the only answer that he was able to give the owner.

"Ok, let's get the generator over here, and plug it into there. Hold on one moment." The owner pulled the cart with the generator toward the computer and took a cord and plugged the computer to the generator. "Ok. Now push the button again." Draco did as he was told, and pushed the button again. The screen suddenly lit up, and the computer started doing checks of the system on it's own. Draco stared at the contraption in amazement.

"How much is it?" Draco asked, running a hand over the top of it.

"Beg your pardon?" The owner asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"I asked how much does it cost? The price wasn't listed." Draco said looking up from the machine.

"50 galleons. I do believe that you're buying it as a gift?" The owner asked, walking behind the counter.

"Yes, it's for the girl that I'm seeing. She knows a lot more about muggle things that I do, and I think that she'd like to have something like this as a gift." Draco said, still staring at the computer.

"Well, you'll also need to buy the generator with the computer if you want it to do anything for you." The owner stated looking at Draco seriously.

"I realize that. So it will be 140 galleons for the lot of it then?" Draco asked pulling out his money bag. He also had muggle currency with him for one reason or another.

"Yes. That will be the total. Now, how are you planning on getting it out of here?" The owner asked, pulling out a box. "You see, you can't shrink these, for they don't have any kind of magic in them, so they would disappear if you tired to shrink them."

"I'll be carrying them." Draco stated.

"They're awfully heavy." The owner said piling the different parts of the computer in the box.

"You said you can't shrink them, but that doesn't mean I can't levitate them. I'll levitate them back to the school." Draco said, pulling out his wand. "Oh, by the way, for one reason or another, I also have muggle currency."

The owner looked at Draco with an eyebrow raised. "How much do you have?"

"Umm, about 3000 euros. Would that cover the cost?" Draco asked, looking at him.

"Yes. That covers the cost of everything plus you'd get 400 euros back in return as change." The owner said, closing the box with tape and pulling the second box in front of him.

"So, can I pay in that?" Draco asked, pulling the bills from his pocket.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I don't have change for muggle currency at the moment, so would you mind coming back in about 2 days to receive the change?" The owner asked, looking at Draco.

"No, just as long as I do get the change."

"Yes, of course. I'll write your name down, and get your change to you in 3 days max. Sound like we have a deal?" The owner asked, sticking out his right hand.

"Yes. You have yourself a deal." Draco said going up to the front counter.

"So what name do I put it under? It's for the records." The owner asked, pulling out a quill and a spreadsheet.

"Draco. If it's alright if you just have my first name. By the way, what's yours?" Draco asked, handing the euros to the owner.

"That's fine. The first name is fine, and my name is Tom Martinez. Well, Mr. Draco, have a good day, and don't forget to levitate your boxes out of my shop."

"Thank you, you have a nice day as well." Draco said as he pulled the boxes out with the levitation charm.

Draco carried the boxes back up to the castle, and stored them in the Room of Requirement. He went and waited in his invisibility cloak for someone to say the password. The passwords of all the portrait holes weren't going to be changed until the 16th. This would give Draco the chance to get the computer in and hooked up in Harry's dormitory while all the Gryffindors were at one of the meals on the day before Valentine's day. He heard someone mutter, "Miniscus monoblus." Draco wrote it down on the parchment that he had with him and then stalked back to the dungeons, put the cloak away and went down to the Three Broomsticks.

Three Broomsticks

Harry sat there, drawing little pictures on the bottle that Rosemerta had given him.

Harry's POV

Words started to form in my head. A song. I realized that it was a song that I was composing for you. I'd sing it and your eyes would light up when they were told to you. I noticed the change in you when suddenly a song popped into my head. I thought the lyrics over and over.

"Hey Rosemerta!" I called at her.

"Yes hun?" She asked walking over to me from behind the bar.

"Do you have a scrap of parchment that I could have?" I asked, pulling out a quill and ink.

"Yes. Hold on while I go and get some." Rosemerta left and then returned and handed it to me. "Thank you." I started to write down these lyrics.

'I saw your face in my dream last night

there was something new about it

you looked at me like you hadn't before

and my smile went back to you

you're a vision, that's placed on my heart

I knew without a second thought

that you were the one for me

i never want to let it go

I held your hand to my heart

you weren't so surprised

I'd done it before, but you weren't there

holding my hand to yours

you're a vision, that's placed on my heart

I knew without a second thought

that you were the one for me

i never want to let it go

I thought I was a goner

if it hadn't been for you

I thought that you didn't love me anymore

so i turned to walk out the door

but I saw your face

you're a vision, that's placed on my heart

I knew without a second thought

that you were the one for me

i never want to let it go

you're a vision, that's placed on my heart

that you were the one for me

i never want to let you go

so please please don't let me go.

I looked at them as soon as I'd finished. They were rather odd, but they fitted the way that I felt about you, and how I remembered things about you so clearly. It fit rather perfectly. I smiled. This was my present for you. Now, I'd just have to be able to sing it.

Third Person's POV

Harry sat, humming a tune for the song he'd just composed. Then the door swung opened and closed. Harry felt someone come up behind him, so he folded the parchment and put it into the pocket of his robe. The one person he didn't expect it to be was Draco. "Hey." Harry muttered at Draco when he appeared at Harry's side.

"Oh, it's you. I didn't realize that you were here." Draco said, pulling a stool up beside Harry.

"Yeah, I got here about a half hour ago. I've been here for a while and was about to leave actually." Harry said, gathering up his quill and ink. Draco didn't notice anything.

"Oh, I see." was all that Draco said. He turned his blue eyes onto Harry's form and stared at him. "What were you humming earlier?" Draco asked, motioning for Harry to sit again.

"Nothing much. It was just a tune that popped into my head as I was sitting here. It's not that unusual is it?" Harry asked, finishing off his butterbeer.

"No. It's not so unusual. I just feel like I've heard a tune like that one before. I just don't know where I've heard it before. Listen Harry, What are you doing tonight?" Draco asked, picking up his glass of firewhisky. Harry glanced at Draco, and shook his head.

"I'm not doing anything tonight. Why? And are you allowed to drink?" Harry asked, picking up his 4th butterbeer of the night.

"I just wanted to know. I thought that maybe we could do something. I think it would be better than on Valentine's when if you try to run off you're friends ask who it is you're going to go and see. Safer, if you will. Also, I am allowed to drink, seeing as how I turned 18 in January." Draco said, taking a sip out of the glass.

Harry fingered the bottle and shrugged. "Whatever. I don't turn 18 until July. It's a while yet before I can drink. What's that stuff taste like? I always imagined that it tastes horrible."

"Doesn't taste too bad for liquor, but there's things better. Want to try it?" Draco asked sliding the glass over to Harry. Harry held up a hand and shook his head. "It's alright. I don't believe that it's necessary. Besides, I'd much prefer a good white wine any day."

"I thought you were underage?" Draco said amused.

"Doesn't mean I haven't drunk anything before Draco dear." Harry said, standing up. "But, if you want to see me later on tonight, meet me in the regular spot at 10. I'll be there. Don't worry about it." Harry said, heading towards the door.

"So I'll see you at 10 then Harry." Draco said, waving at Harry as he walked out the door.

With Harry

Harry walked out of the door and back towards the castle. He just remembered that he hadn't been to see Hagrid for a while, so he went to see him.

Gryffindor Common Room

Harry sat in a chair, and glanced at the clock. It was only 6:30. Dinner would be starting in a half hour. He didn't know if Draco was coming to dinner that night, but he knew that he wanted to meet up on the 7th floor like they had planned. Harry would be giving Draco his present tonight, whether or not he was receiving a present from Draco.

As dinner began, Harry sat in his usual spot, only on the opposite side of the table. This way, he was able to see the Slytherin table, and the door leading to the Great Hall. Harry scanned the table for any sign of Draco, but when he didn't see him, he stared at the door. Finally, he managed to get a glimpse of Draco as he walked in. He wasn't dressed in his usual robes, the ones he was wearing were dark blue, instead of his usual green ones. The robes were trimmed with a lighter blue, a shade lighter, but not quite a sky blue. Harry was practically ready to drool. The robes weren't clasped shut, they were opened, and the shirt that he was wearing showed off his chest. Harry couldn't do much other than stare, so that's what he did. He didn't even notice when Hermione and Ron started talking to him.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Oh, What?" harry asked, turning to her.

"Are you alright? You were in a daze, and your mouth was hanging open. Like you saw something shocking. What's going on with you lately? First, you're this depressed person, breaking up with Cho, the next, you're– you're sleeping with a guy, and we're finding out that you're– you know, gay. I mean, color me surprised, but I thought that things had been going rather well with Cho, and then you guys break up. Why don't you hardly ever talk to us anymore? I thought that you trusted us, but apparently I was wrong." Hermione said, picking up her fork and loading her plate with food.

"Herm, listen to me. I'm finally getting back in touch with myself. Do you know how long it took for me to gain any sense of inner peace? I would appreciate it if you would stop asking me what's wrong, when in _reality_ it's none of your business." Harry said, standing.

"Harry, aren't you going to eat dinner, mate?" Ron asked, his fork full of food.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite. I won't be back until sometime tomorrow." Harry said, standing.

"Where are you going to spend the night?" Hermione asked, picking up her goblet.

"Seventh floor. Maybe that way, I'll be able to get some sleep without people pestering me with questions that I obviously don't want to be asked." Harry replied, moving from his place and sweeping out of the Great Hall, not even bothering to look at Draco's face as he passed.

With Draco

Draco stared after harry, a worried expression on his face. 'Wonder what's got him so riled up like this..' Draco thought, staring at his plate. He couldn't get up yet, it would be too suspicious. Besides, he wasn't supposed to meet harry in the room until 10. It was only 7:15. "Only another 2 hours and 45 minutes to go." Draco mumbled, stirring his food around on the plate with is fork.

"Until what Draco honey?" Pansy asked, taking his hand. Draco looked at her with disgust, then told her, "Until I can get away from you for the night." Draco looked at his housemates, and was angry with them for some unknown reason, and he turned and stormed out of the room.

Harry was waiting outside for Draco, hoping he would be coming out before the others did. He was in luck, but when he saw Draco's expression, he thought it best to leave him alone. Draco passed by him then stopped. Draco hadn't even glanced his way, but he knew that he had seem him. "Hey Harry." Draco said, not turning around. "I think that we'd better hold off until tomorrow. I don't know how nice I can be to anyone right now." Draco said, and swept off towards the dungeons. Harry stood there in shock, then took off after him.

"Draco, wait up will you?" Harry yelled, but that only made Draco quicken his pace and widen his stride. "Draco!" harry said fed up. Then Harry ran, and tackled Draco, falling under him. He hit his head on the floor, and he saw Draco's face above his and at a close range. He'd thrown his arms around Draco's waist when he tackled and made him fall, and Draco just laid there in Harry's arms, his hands placed on the floor, like he was going to get up, but he didn't move. In fact, it took Draco to come to his senses when Harry pulled his head down for a kiss that he got up off of Harry's body. Draco looked at him, and didn't know what he was going to do next. Draco stood still, and harry began to advance on him.

Harry's POV

Draco stood his ground, and didn't move when I placed my hand on his back and pulled him forward into an embrace. "Draco, please, forgive me. I'm sorry for being the way that I am, but I wanted to explain something to you. Because you see, I thought of something new today." I muttered in the silence between us.

"Really, what would that be?" you asked, pulling away and turning towards me.

"I think that I may be falling in love with you." I said, my gaze fearful. "Do you fear me now?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer to that question.

"Why would I when I feel the same way?" you asked, a small smile appearing on your face, a new change, but not exactly uncommon between us.

"You love me?" I asked in response to your question.

"It's only natural that I would," You said pausing to stare me in the face. "There's no one that I care for more." You leaned down and kissed me, the way all guys should be kissed. It felt like it should, and I knew that I was truly in love with you.

We made our way up to the room of requirement, and did the dance that couples had done since the beginning of time. When I climaxed, yelling Draco's name, I fell asleep quickly, feeling his arms around me. I drifted off into slumber, feeling better than I had for ages.

Draco's POV

I wrapped my arms around the smaller form. He was sleeping. I thought I knew who he was now. Yet I still didn't know a lot about him, everything still seemed new, and those new things had a shiny tint to them. It felt like I'd been reborn, and I had new eyes to view through. I looked at him as he slept, and I wanted to know just how much pain he'd experienced, and I sighed. I knew that I loved you, and I finally told you. This didn't stop from having a smile appear on my face as I stared at your sleeping form. It was February already, and Valentine's was in a week. Well, a little less than a week. I hoped the thing that I got for you would be special enough for you. Before we'd made love, you'd given me my present early. You'd composed a song for me, and sang it. It made me feel special, and when I continued to look at the content look on your sleeping face, I knew that I was complete.

The thing that I failed to realize was that I would have to soon be choosing a side to fight on for the final war. This was something that I hadn't expected would be coming soon. I didn't want to even become a death eater, but I would be killed if I didn't become one. Maybe I could be a spy for both sides. I looked at you again, and got up out of the bed. I knew that the thing I would have to do is talk to the headmaster. I dressed, and you rolled over, but didn't wake.

I slowly made my way around the halls, and towards the headmaster's office. I saw Snape and the head of Gryffindor standing there, talking to Dumbledore. I was about to hide when Dumbledore called me over.

They told me about the plans, and of course that was after I asked them if I could be a spy for them. They agreed and told me the details. This was the only way for me to keep Harry safe for an extended period of time. I just didn't think that this was the time for it. Harry was finally happy.

I made my way back to the room and thought upon what Dumbledore had told me about becoming a spy. I knew that Snape was one, I just didn't think that such trails were necessary to test our loyalty to the dark lord. Snape had been forced to kill more than one person, torture even more than that. He was supposed to inflict pain upon others for the fun of it. The only thing that I enjoyed that was cruel was taunting. That's all that I could ever do. I don't know if I'd make a good death eater for the fact that I can't stand to kill things with my hands, or with a wand. It just doesn't occur to me. I undressed to my undergarments, and slid back into the bed. Harry was still as I left him about an hour ago, so I wrapped my arms around him, and fell back into darkness as sleep overcame me.

_Flashback. _

"_Draco. You may come out now," The headmaster called to me down the corridor. Having no where to hide, I came out and went up to him. "What are you doing wandering the halls this late, Draco?" The headmaster asked, his eyes not twinkling at that moment. _

"_I needed to come and talk to you." I answered, shifting from one foot to the other, like I was nervous about something. And I was nervous about something. I wanted to ask the headmaster if he knew that it was my destiny to become a death eater and serve Voldemort when the final war was upon us._

"_What did you want to talk to me about? Your future perhaps?" Dumbledore asked, peering over his spectacles at me. "That you are destined to become a death eater? That you must fight on his side in the final war? Yes, Draco, I know all of this. I have ways of getting information on my students you know," He stated with a light chuckle in his voice. _

"_You say you know where my future lies, but did you know that I don't want to become a death eater?" I asked, rasing my eyes from the floor to his. _

"_You don't want to serve the dark lord? You don't want to kill and torture innocent people for fun? Draco how serious about this are you?" Dumbledore asked putting a hand on my shoulder. _

"_I know that I don't want to hurt people unless I can't help it." I responded, looking at him curiously. "I was hoping that I could become a spy for your side and let you know what the others are planning, like Professor Snape." I said, not looking anywhere but at the headmaster. _

"_Draco, this is a very generous offer, but I am going to have to decline." Dumbledore started before the head of Gryffindor interrupted him. They talked and Snape turned to me. "Draco, working as a spy is very dangerous. You need to understand that I don't believe the headmaster to be swayed when he says no for the reason that you are so young. He doesn't want to put your life in danger, or any of the students' lives in danger for a matter of fact." I scoffed. _

"_It doesn't matter anymore now does it? If I become a death eater, then I'll have no choice but to report on everyone at Hogwarts when the dark lord asks, and I don't want to give him information that could hurt the people that I care about." I closed my eyes, willing the tears to stay inside. _

"_Draco," The headmaster said softly. "I know that you want to get involved to protect certain people that you care about, but that would be for personal gain. I can't allow you to take such a risk." Dumbledore said, his hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and stared him in the eyes. _

"_Headmaster, I don't only want to protect the people that I care about, I also want to protect the muggles and the muggle borns as well! I want to protect the world from the evil that the Dark lord speaks of, and I want to be able to say that I was a person that helped fight this war for the side of good, not the side of evil! Please, allow me to become a spy and watch him and report on his actions, headmaster, please." I begged, clenching my fists._

"_Draco, I must think on what you are saying, for planning for the war has already begun. It is vital that we protect the ones we love now, more than ever. So Draco, I will think on this, and let you know in 3 days time. Until then, you must protect your loved ones as well." Dumbledore said. I understood what he meant. So I bowed slightly and turned and left the corridor back to the 7th floor. My heart wept at the image of Harry lying on a battlefield covered in blood, moaning in pain. Tears fell, but soon stopped as I realized that crying wouldn't be able to solve any of the problems that had just occured. _

_End of flashback_

Third Person POV 

Harry noticed when Draco, left, hoping that he would be returning before the morning, and was wondering what he was up too right then. Harry fell back asleep after he left, and woke again when Draco returned. He felt Draco's arms wrap around him again, and his head put on top of his own. Harry fell asleep, content. He had been so happy when he finally got Draco back, hypothetically speaking, and he knew that he loved Draco with all his heart. It had been so long since he felt so loved, that he never wanted the morning to come. The only thing he wanted now was to be in this moment forever.

When Harry woke the next morning, Draco was no longer at his side, and the things that Draco had come in with were gone. His robes and clothes were gone. Harry had no idea why they were gone, but they just had. Harry's eyes welled up with tears, and he didn't think of anything else to do, so he let the tears fall, and he cried until he could no longer.

A/N: Ok, so this chapter, it is really long. I hope that this helps you to understand where I'm going with this story. Draco, he has to become a death eater, and this doesn't cover very much of the overall story, which makes me sad, kind of. This story is incredibly long for only 10 chapters thus far. I hope that you don't mind, but this story is going to end up being over 20 chapters and a hundred thousand words. Oo. Isn't this insane? This is the longest chapter yet, and the next chapter is going to be more depressing than this one. Can't help it. I just love to torture the characters. Ok, preview at the bottom, like I promised. Thanks to my reviewers and my beta again. Beta, you're a doll and I can't thank you enough for checking and correcting my mistakes. "A good beta always checks twice and a good author has no need to check a beta's work because they trust them." That's a direct quote from one of my fellow authors. Thanks for letting me use it. As always, reviews are at the bottom, and I can't thank you guys enough for making me feel so loved.

Preview for chapter 11: 'Harry, I know that you don't want to believe what I've been telling you, but you must, and you must let me go. I have to be mean to you in order to protect you. That' s all that I can do for you now. Thank you, for telling me you loved me, but I have to leave, in order to protect you.' I thought, staring at the school gates from the outside. Tears fell from my eyes as I grabbed my broom and trunk and lifted off into the night.

Reviews:


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok. Chapter 11 lives now! This chapter is complicated and lucky day for readers! 10 pages! It covers up to 31! Yeah! Isn't that exciting! 10 pages to cover 3 of the story! Oh, it took over 3 hours for the first draft, and then another 2 for the second draft. Then I had to wait a day for my beta to get it back, and then looking over it again. The process is extremely long. Well, this chapter is over 6000 words. Actual number later. The music along with it was an interesting selection. Chapter mostly from Draco's POV. Some in Dumbledore's and Harry's as well, but this chapter mostly revolves around Draco's thoughts. Anyone else besides me notice the whole on again, off again thing going on between the two of the main characters? There's going to be a serious "off again" phase starting near the end of the chapter and lasting for pages and pages on end. Well, maybe not that long, but it's until I finish up with the whole war thing. I'll be going into serious detail with it in this story line. You'll start finding out more and more of the plan in the next few chapters. A character dies soon! I know and you don't! Thanks many times over for my reviews! Please do the same on this chapter! See you at the end. Ja!

P.S. There's a little hidden thing in this chapter, so let me know if you manage to find it. It's in one of the letters, so try and find it. Whoever manages to do so will get a cookie! Metaphorical, but a cookie the same.

_**BY THE WAY EVERYONE, I'M CHANGING MY SCREEN NAME TO ali-chan, SO DON'T BE AFRAID THAT I'M NOT WRITING ANYMORE, IT'S JUST GOING TO BE UNDER A DIFFERENT NAME!**_

Unknown Secrets

Disclaimer: Never. Simple as that. J.K. Rowling owns all rights. There's no need to own them when I can write fan fics based off of them.

Chapter Warnings: Depressing. Something's going on. Hmmm. (Looks around suspiciously.)

Number of Words for this chapter: 8036

Song based for chapter: Tears in the Fountain- Brian Crain- Sierra.

Chapter 11

Draco's POV

I sat on my bed, packing up everything that I owned. I had to go home. It was time, apparently, for me to receive the dark mark for me to serve the dark lord. I didn't want to even start thinking about it, but Dumbledore said that I should go. Snape offered to help me pack, but I turned him down. I had planned on telling harry, but I didn't even get around to writing him a letter. I was to leave tonight for home, and I didn't want to do anything yet. It was only a few more months before school was out, but the war was going to start before the year was over. The letter from my father made me want to kill someone, or something, but not literally. Only in my mind. I had to leave before I could put the 'computer' in Harry's room, so I'd have to write a note and leave it on top. It pained me that I'd have to do that right after I finished packing. I reread the letter, to make sure that I was getting everything right.

**Dearest Son, **

**As your father, I feel the need to tell you that your talents will soon be needed to serve our lord. You have a responsibility to yourself, your family, and the dark lord to do this for him. We will be giving you instructions after you receive the dark mark, as promised to you as a child, to which you should feel honored. I have the good to news to tell you that your mother has never been feeling better, considering how sick she's been over the break. I know that you wanted to come home and see her, but we couldn't allow you to come, for fear of getting you sick as well. It couldn't be risked. I want to thank you for the letter that you sent earlier this year, asking if you would be getting the mark. You seem to sincerely want to help with the plan. You must pack up your things and get your broom. You will be coming back to us the night you receive this letter, considering I sent it later than I usually would have. Pack up in the morning, except for your textbooks and quills and everything you need for class. Then pack those before you leave. Sneak out after hours are over, and fly back here on the broom that I so recently bought you. It can carry many heavy things at one time, precisely why I bought it for you. It will be a few days before you return, and that's why I'm having you pack everything. We'll be seeing you tonight, so please be here promptly before 5 in the morning. On that broom, you'll make it well here before then if you leave before midnight. See you soon, and be careful on your trip back home. **

**Your father Lucius Malfoy**

I rolled my eyes. I hated coming home in such a way, and that meant that I would be cold coming home. I loved the new broom, but it didn't allow me to be heated as well. I had to fly over all kinds of muggle cities to get home, meaning I had to stay higher in the sky, and it would be colder there. I sighed. I looked at the clock and realized that breakfast had just started. Harry was usually a few minutes late, so I'd wait before putting the computer in his room. I hastily wrote the letter and put it on top of the screen of the computer. I wheeled the cart out into the corridor and made my way, slowly, up to the tower. I looked at the portrait and said Miniscus monoblus, and the portrait opened for me. I did the hovering charm and floated it up the staircase to the boy's dormitory. I set it up right next to where the nightstand by Harry's bed was set it up with the cords in all the right places, and hastily made my way out of the tower. The guys in my dorm didn't even notice my absence when I got down to the Great hall, and only had a few minutes to eat before classes began. I hurriedly eat the food that I scraped onto my plate, and rush to get my textbooks. I follow the flow of students as they make their way to their classes, as Potions has just begun.

I walk in, and realize I'm only a few minutes late. I look at the professor, and he has a vague idea of why I was late so he didn't do much about me being tardy. He just shot me a look that said that he wanted to talk with me after class was over. The class ended up making a Wolf's Bane potion, one that I'm not too fond of. I realized there were many things that I wanted to do yet before the day was over, so I'd have a lot to do. I wanted to tell Harry that I wouldn't be back for a few days, but Dumbledore forbid me telling him anything that would put him in serious danger. I sat, working patiently with the potion when Professor Snape came over and said that my potion was ready to simmer for 10 minutes, so I walked over to talk to him. We talked quietly and he just told me his concerns about me getting the mark, and how painful that it would be. I told him simply that I would suffer for the person that I love as long as they survived through the final battle. If I had to be in a little pain to keep that person safe, then I would do just that. My cauldron finally looked ready to be stirred again, so I left Professor Snape to think over what I'd just said and began stirring again. I looked up from the directions that I'd written on the parchment in front of me to see Harry staring at me.

I quickly looked down, then looked up again to see him staring at me, still, with an amused expression on his face. I blushed, knowing full well that he might be thinking about asking me to meet him later tonight, and I would have to turn him down. I continued to stir, staring into space, remembering last night's events. I'd left early in order to begin getting everything ready for his surprise waiting for him back in the room. I hope he wasn't too upset about waking up to see me not there. I looked at him again, only this time he was crouched over the instructions, making sure that his potion was just as it was described. His potion at this point was supposed to be a light green, with a light green steam, only his was a weird yellow color. The poor boy was hopeless in potions. I shook my head in amusement. I started shaking with laughter as he stared at it, and then looked horrified when Professor Snape was going over to inspect the potion.

He looked over at me with wide eyes, and I broke out into a grin. It was just so funny. He looked at my face and stared in shock. His eyes read, "Help me Draco! Please!" I began to shake even harder, struggling to keep the laughter in. How that poor boy ever got into the NEWT level potions was beyond me. Tears began to stream down my face from laughing silently for so long. Professor Snape turned around to see me in this condition, and stared at me in shock, as well as the rest of the class. They'd never seen me in this kind of condition before, I hated having everyone stare at me, but I couldn't help it for the life of me. Finally I couldn't hold it back any longer, and I burst out. I laughed so hard that I sank to my knees and clutched my stomach I was in so much pain from laughing.

Finally when I stopped, I realized that my cauldron was ready to be stirred again, so I got up off the floor, my classmates continuing to stare at me, and began stirring the potion again. Granger looked at me, amusement evident in her eyes. She smiled silently at me, and I stared at her in shock. Harry's eyes wandered from her to me, bulging with shock. I looked at his cauldron and noticed that it was empty. I continued to stir until it was a light brown color, with a blue mist. ( weird combo if you ask me, but it was what the potion was supposed to do) I then bottled it and handed it to Professor Snape. He smiled when I handed it to him, and I got dismissed from class early, if I so desired. I just shook my head, and waited patiently for the class to end, and when the bell rang, Harry motioned to me with his head for me to meet him at the end, after everyone else had already left. I nodded, and hung around for a few, waiting for the rest of the class to file out.

As you motioned me forward, you looked at me curiously. "So, why in the world did you bust out in laughter in there?" you asked quietly, peering at me over the lenses of your glasses. I smiled, gently this time, and shook my head.

"Because you are so hopeless at potions and you looked to _me_ for help when the professor walked over to you. Did you really want this whole thing going on between us to become public by me helping you out in potions?" I asked, not really caring about the answer when I knew exactly what you'd say.

"No, I suppose not. You could have at least kept your mouth shut though." You stated, before leaving me standing there in the corridor.

I was dumbfounded. He was offended by me _laughing_! I ran up, and asked rather breathlessly from running, "What do you mean?" You looked at me with a glare, which lessened the longer you looked at me, and when your expression became soft again, you said. "You didn't have to laugh at me like that. I thought you cared about me." you hung your head as if you'd said something embarrassing. I looked at you with my eyebrows tweaked.

"Listen, there's something that I want to tell you. If I had the option of being with you forever, I'd choose it over everything else. I'd make a blood pact to it." I said, making sure to look you in the eye when I said that. "Would you do such a thing for me if you wanted to remain with me forever?"

"Yes. Of course I would." you answered. A smile, small, crossed my lips.

"Listen, I wouldn't trade the personality that you have now for another one in the whole world. But today at lunch, meet me in our special room, and I have something important to tell you. K?" I asked, pulling you towards me and then looking into your eyes when I got you beside me.

You didn't answer, but nodded your head in understanding. I leaned in for a kiss, a gentle one, and then turned and left. As you started walking away I turned around and hollered, "Hey, before coming to meet me, put your stuff back in your dorm ok?" You turned around and answered this time.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just make sure you don't comment about me being late!" You said before turning around to go to your next class. A smile crossed my face, and I yelled back, "Deal!" and ran off to my next class.

Harry's POV

I heard you run down the corridor to your next class, and realized that I'd left something in my dorm for Herbology. I sighed. Once again, I was going to be late for class. I ran up the stairs to my trunk, and to my surprise there was a computer in the middle of the room, right next to my bed. There was only one person that would leave something like that in here, and probably doesn't know what it's used for. That person is Draco. He must have seen it in the new store, and bought it for me as a Valentine's gift. That day was tomorrow. Maybe Draco'd spend it with me. I looked on top of the monitor and noted that it indeed was from him. He must have planted it here before breakfast, considering that today he was late when he almost always gets there before I do. How he got the password to even enter the tower was a mystery, but I wouldn't do anything until lunch. After all, Draco and I still had double Defense Against the Dark Arts to live through before lunch even started.

I picked up my books and left the tower, completely forgetting my textbook for Herbology. Hermione shot me a glare when I walked in, and she knew she was going to have to explain to me what I'd missed. Luckily, she wasn't ready to shoot me or anything, but wasn't happy about me going to the tower to get my book, and still not bringing it. I wrote down the pages that I needed to read, in all good time of course, and started working with some plant that I'd never heard of before. Luckily though, that class went by fast and I still didn't know anything about these plants. I sighed and packed my things away. Hermione and I walked to DADA, and we realized that the new teacher hadn't been announced at the feast at the beginning of the year, considering the one we had before left after the first term was over.

We walked in to be greeted by an empty classroom. "Either everyone was invisible, or we were really late." I said, glancing around the room.

"Neither." Hermione said and then pointed to the board. It read, 'Go outside near the main entrance hall.' I sighed. "Ok, let's go." I said and we made our way down to the entrance hall.

"Well, now that I see everyone is here, we can begin the lesson." The professor looked at Hermione and myself and asked, "Do you both know about werewolves?" Hermione and I exchanged glances and smiled. I answered for the both of us. "Yes, we know about them." There was a whole deal behind it of course, and we both missed Lupin very much. We hadn't see him since the beginning of the term.

Hermione and I looked at each other as the new professor introduced himself. "Well, I'd like to welcome you all today, and introduce myself. I am Professor Anderson. Please forgive me, but I was supposed to only take place for a couple of weeks, but it's been spread to the rest of the term. Please deal with my personalities, seeing as how I have multiple personalities. Well, let's begin, shall we class?"

I stared in wonder. Multiple personalities? The rest of this term was going to prove interesting...

Draco's POV

I looked at Harry from a distance. The day would be perfect when he found the computer up in his room, hooked up and everything. I had been very tempted to get him something else, but I didn't know exactly what he'd like for Valentine's, so I did the best I could. There was still a lot that I didn't know about Harry, and considering that I was going to have to be a spy for Dumbledore and Voldemort both, I wouldn't really have time to get to know Harry better. In fact, it would be better that I stayed away, for both our sakes. It was the only way that I knew of to protect him.

I looked again at Harry who was working with Granger at this time. I didn't even know what we were doing. Today would be the last time that I'd see him for at least a week, and during the time when I didn't have a class to attend, I would go and inform Dumbledore of the letter, that was if Professor Snape hadn't already done it for me.

I sat on the grass watching the others of my house work on whatever it was that we were supposed to be working on when someone came from the castle, a student I presumed, and talked to the new professor. I lifted my ears, trying to hear what they were saying, but I failed miserably. My hearing had never really been very good for long distance stuff. Just then, Professor what's-his-name came over and said, "Draco, the headmaster would like to see you." I nodded in understanding, got up and left.

I walked back to the castle, my bag strung over my shoulder and I noticed Harry look over at me with a worried expression. I gave him my "don't worry, I'll be fine" look and turned and left. There was a lot that I needed to discuss with Dumbledore if I was going to be a spy for him. He'd called me in last night, again, to tell me that I was going to be a spy for him.

_Flashback_

"_Now Draco, I want to know that you understand fully." Dumbledore said, shifting slightly in his seat. _

"_Yes professor. I realize the risks that I'm taking, and that consequences could be seriously severe if I get caught. I fully understand that I'm not only risking my life, but the other spies' identities as well. I'm more than happy to do this. I want to be able to protect innocent people. Something I hate to admit, wizard and muggle both. Just because someone doesn't have magic doesn't mean that they aren't good. Even people with magic, but have no talent have good sides as well. I want to be able to protect those innocent people, and especially people that I love." I answered, rising from the chair that I was seated in and pacing in front of Dumbledore's desk. _

_The headmaster looked at me over his half-moon spectacles and nodded, as if he understood exactly who I meant. He gestured for me to be seated again, and said, "Severus, if you could leave us alone for a few? I would like to speak to him about private matters." The twinkle was in his eyes, and that twinkle meant that he wasn't going to let me go until he got the exact answer that he wanted._

"_But sir! Who will escort him back to the Common Room?" Professor Snape asked, slightly flustered about something. _

"_Don't worry about it. I'm sure that Draco knows how to get back down there. There won't be anything to worry about, Severus. So please leave us." The headmaster replied, amusement evident in his voice._

_Professor Snape looked from the headmaster to me then back to the headmaster and nodded. "Fine. I want him back within 20 minutes, ok sir?" he asked, worry shining through his tone. _

_The headmaster smiled and nodded. "I promise that Draco will be returned before the end of the hour, but I can't guarantee that he'll be back in 20 minutes. You may leave now." The headmaster turned his attention to me, who's attention was on Professor Snape. The professor's lips drew into a thin line and then he nodded and swept gracefully out the door. I sighed. 'He can be so troublesome sometimes,' I thought, shaking my head and resting it into the palm of my hand. _

"_Draco. There are a few questions that I must ask you. I just figured that you'd be able to tell me easier if your professor left the room. It will probably be easier to know that you can trust me fully, and you're not sure how Severus would react to the questions that I'm going to ask of you." The headmaster said, practically reading my mind. "Now, look at me please so I know you're giving me completely honest answers to the questions that I'm going to ask you." I looked up and nodded. "Good. Now I must ask again, are you completely positive that you want to become a spy for both sides?" I sighed, frustrated at being asked the same question over and over again._

"_Yes Professor. I'm sure there's nothing that I would rather do. I'm not sure there's much more I could do to protect the innocent people." I answered, looking straight into his eyes, unafraid. _

"_That's good to know. I wanted to make absolutely sure that you were ready. Draco, I must warn you about something else. As always, you must be extremely cautious about who you talk to when you're in Voldemort's presence. Only give information you know might or might not be able to help the Dark Lord what's going on in this school at the moment." _

_Dumbledore paused, looking for another way to tell me that I might be in danger, probably anyway. "He'll probably ask you to watch someone, maybe a small group of people and report to him exactly what they're doing, and if they said anything that could threaten the war." _

_He paused, as if still searching for words that didn't come naturally to him for one reason or another. "I feel that this will be the only chance that we have to stop the war, whether or not he ever comes back into power again in the future." _

_Again he paused to look at me, and he smiled again. "Now, the second question. Who is this person that is so special that you're willing against all other things to give your life up for?" The headmaster asked, peering over at me. _

_I gulped and shifted my eyes. "Draco, I distinctly remember asking you to look at me when answering my questions. Is that a question that you would prefer not to answer?" He asked, staring at me. I didn't have to look at him to know that he was staring. I could feel it burning into the middle of my hanging head. I nodded, hoping that he'd go onto the next question, so that I could try and get the images of Voldemort killing Harry out of my head._

"_Alright. Third question. Why do you so desperately want to become a spy for the side of light?" I sighed in relief. This was a question that I could answer without any problems. _

"_Well, sir, I don't want to become a slave for my own family." I answered. Dumbledore looked at me with puzzlement, and a surprised look. "Let me explain. I don't want to have to serve someone that I don't even get a choice of whether or not I want to serve that person or not. In fact, I'd rather not serve anyone at all. I don't want people telling me to kill innocent people that never did anything wrong. I don't want to have to serve under the Malfoy legacy for the rest of my life and be labeled with the rest of my family. I want to be my own person, and I don't want to have strangers on the street recognize me because I was part of a killing spree, but to recognize me for becoming famous or something like that." I paused and lowered my head. "I don't want to have to do things that I don't even get a say in." I looked up, and the headmaster was looking down at me with a sincere smile plastered on his face. _

"_I'd say that constitutes as a very dignified answer. Nice explanation Draco." The headmaster stated, looking at me seriously. "Those were the only three questions that I wanted to ask you, so let's get back to the second question shall we?" The headmaster asked, his eyes twinkling again. I nodded. "Alright then. Again I ask the question. Who is this person that is so special that you're willing against all other things to give up your life for?" The headmaster asked again, the twinkle still evident in his eyes. _

_I knew that I'd have to tell him sooner or later, so why make it later? I took a deep breath and looked at the headmaster seriously. "This person that I care so much for is..." I paused, the air had left. I took another breath and whispered the name. "Harry Potter." _

"_Who Draco? I'm afraid that in my advancing age, my hearing is beginning to fade." Dumbledore, amusement playing in his voice. _

"_Harry Potter." I said a little louder, hanging my head and staring at the hands that were clasped in my lap._

_Dumbledore chuckled at me. "Harry? I can safely say that doesn't surprise me Draco. I think that Harry would be pleased to hear that you're willing to give up your life for him." My head shot up._

"_You're going to tell Harry? I asked fear in my voice. _

"_Of course. I'm sure that he'll want to know where you'll be going." The headmaster said. "Do you not want Harry to know, Draco?" _

_I nodded slowly. "If he knew, he'd put himself in danger to make sure that I was safe. I can't risk that." My voice got quieter, and I realized that I was confessing all my fears to Dumbledore, one of the only people I felt that I could trust. _

"_Draco. There's not any reason to be ashamed. If you feel that strongly about Harry not being allowed to know, then I won't tell him. I'll respect your wishes. But, before you leave, you might want to write a letter to Harry explaining where you'll be." _

_I shook my head. "No. If he has even the slightest idea of where I'm headed to, I'm sure that he wouldn't hesitate to follow, no matter how far away I managed to get. Please, I'll write him a letter, but I'll have to be harsh in it. I'll have to make him feel emotional pain in order to protect him. If I feel compassion for him, then I'll be the one being forced to dig his grave after he's been killed." I sighed. "Now that you know who it is, will you promise me something?" _

"_Of course Draco. What is this thing you want me to promise?" _

"_Please don't tell Professor Snape."_

_End of Flashback_

"Draco, you are welcome to come in at anytime." I heard the headmaster call from inside the office. I turned the knob and walked in. It was time to accept that the path that I'd started taking was going to be weaving, going through a dak forest before I'd be able to see the light and be happy again. The war was on, and it was my turn. I looked at Dumbledore and sat down in the chair in front of his desk and folded my hands in my lap to keep my from fidgeting. "I've been informed by Severus that you received a letter from your father requesting you return home tonight. That is the correct information isn't it Draco?"

I nodded. "Would you like me to get it for you sir?" I asked, standing.

Dumbledore shook his head. "That won't be necessary Draco. You'll be receiving the dark mark within the next few days I assume."

I nodded again. "Yes. That's the whole reason that I have to go home. I'll be meeting with the Dark Lord and prove to him and the other Death Eaters that I'm worthy of the mark." Dumbledore looked at me seriously, peering over his half-moon spectacles. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"To agree to put yourself in such danger, there might be things that will have to be explained later on." Dumbledore said, opening his eyes and looking at me again. "Wouldn't you agree Draco?" I was speechless. I didn't know exactly what he wanted me to tell him.

When I was still unable to answer, dumbledore motioned towards the door. "I'll take your silence as a no, Draco. You are welcome to leave now, if you wish." Dumbledore turned around in his chair, the back of it facing me. I had to ask the question plaguing my mind since he brought up this topic.

"Sir, may I ask you something?" I asked, rising from my place. Dumbledore turned back around and nodded. "Do you mean that if I manage to survive through the end of the war, you want me to tell Harry about the plan? About how I was a spy for you and helped you defeat Voldemort?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Yes. That is precisely what I meant. Draco, I know that you don't want Harry to know of your plans at this particular moment, but you'll need to tell him something eventually. He doesn't like people keeping secrets from him. This I've experienced first hand. Give him a reason not to trust you, and he'll take it. Then, it takes a long while to get him to trust you again, whether fully or only partially. I've only recently regained part of his trust, and I couldn't stand losing it again because of secrets that I'm keeping from him. If he asks me, Draco, I'll tell him something. Not anything about the plan, or where you reside, but I will tell him something. You've been warned Draco. Be safe on your trip." Dumbledore said. I had stayed still while the headmaster had been giving me his little speech, so I turned and left. I was ready to crack someone across the jaw.

I made my way down to the dungeons and realized that it would be time for lunch in about 15 minutes. I went and put my stuff in my dorm and made my way up to the 7th floor just as classes began letting out. I smiled to myself. Harry would soon be finding the present that I left for him in his room. I sat on the bed that appeared, and waited. It would be all too soon when I'd be leaving Harry for god knows how long before I could hold him in my arms again. Hours would be over at 9:00 tonight. Maybe I'd be able to spend a little more time with him then.

I waited what seemed like forever, when the door finally opened and Harry strode in, a big smile plastered on his face. "I take it you like the gift?" I asked, pulling him towards me, wrapping an arm around his waist. You smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Your tongue pushed against my lower lip, so I opened my mouth and you deepened the kiss with no problem. I pulled the hem of your shirt out of your pants and started stroking your back, moving along the spine and shoulder blades. Your mouth pulled away and moved to my neck. I moaned into the feeling, as you sucked gently below my earlobe. That was one of my most sensitive spots. You pulled away and smiled again.

Your hand reached down and rested on the hem of my trousers. "If you can't tell, I loved the present. Almost as much as I love you." I sighed and pulled away. Should I tell him? I'd written that letter for him to try and understand. I went and sat on the bed."Draco, what's wrong?" he asked, coming and sitting beside me.

"It's nothing Harry. Just forget about it." I pulled away and glanced at the clock. "I'm really hungry actually. I'm heading down to eat lunch." I started to stand when Harry pulled on my arm.

"Don't get that food. You can summon your own food here." He pulled me to the table and asked for some food I'd never heard of before. It appeared in front of him, and he started to eat. I shrugged my shoulders and asked for my meal. It appeared, and we sat, eating in silence. You looked at me, your eyes shining with mischief. I lowered my eyes, and noticed that my food was barely eaten. I suppose that I wasn't exactly hungry at all. Your eyes were amused at my expression, realizing that I'd not eaten very much.

I stood and turned towards the door. "Hey, where're you going?" you asked, wrapping an arm around my waist, trying to prevent me from leaving.

"Harry, I need to go." You looked at me. "This is becoming a mistake Harry." They were all lies. Please see that everything I'm saying is a lie. "You'll realize this is for best. The war has begun Harry. Don't become involved with me anymore." I turned, my cold stare prepared for Harry. "It's time for me to take my leave. I'll be returning home to get the mark and serve the Dark Lord. When the war totally breaks free, I'll be ready to fight you. It would be best if you avoid me." I turned, looking at your shocked expression, which soon turned to anger.

"That's a bunch of shit and we both know it Draco!" You shouted, fists clenched in my robes. "You can't mean anything that you just said!" you looked at me desperately, eyes shining with tears. "I'm not just about to let you go so that you can say you hate me! If you hated me so much, you'd have wanted to use me longer, make sure that I loved only you, and then break me. You wouldn't do it in such a manner as this!" You leaned in and kissed me, mouth moving to mouth. I wanted to deepen the kiss, show you that I didn't care, but I had to care, for your sake.

I pulled away, and shoved you away. "Don't ever do that again!" I shouted at you, hoping you would want to stay away from me. "Don't ever think that you can just come up and kiss me whenever you feel like it. Stay away if you know what's good for you. Trust me when I say that I'll be watching you, and be reporting to the Dark Lord, as a faithful servant, about everything you happen to be doing. Mark my words Potter, I'll make sure the Dark Lord gets the revenge upon you that he deserves!" I turned, you didn't try and stop me this time, and swept gracefully out of the room.

I knew that this was going to be getting out of hand soon. My heart was breaking. It was cracking and would probably burst into thousands of little pieces that couldn't be mended, for I was betraying everything that I believed in. I believed that it would be best to follow my father when I was only a young child, but now, all I wanted was to be free. I wanted to be unbound by rules, and tear down the boundaries that made me who I am.

Tears were ready to flow as I walked down to my next classes. All hopes of being able to meet you tonight were gone, a fleeting dream that ceased to exist. It flew away on the wind, a mere memory of what was about to come, and be present in my life.

Before I was able to comprehend the time, I realized that dinner had just finished, and everything that I'd piled on my plate had gone uneaten. I got worried looks from those members of my team and decided against everything to ignore them. I felt tired. I set a spell that would wake me at midnight, and then I would depart from Hogwarts.

Harry's POV

I was in shock. I couldn't believe what had just happened to me? What had happened to the Draco that told me he was in love with me? What had happened to the person who wanted to stay with me? What happened to the person that I've finally come to love with all my heart, and a true love? I shrunk to the ground, not wanting to realize the painful truth. All the things that I'd been told by Draco, they were all lies. He's told me things that were obviously lies to get me to care for him. Without a sound, I cried. Tears in waterfalls, nonstopping, never ending. Only a continuos stream of them. I couldn't do much. I took of my glasses, and cried. My throat felt strangled, like I wasn't able to breathe properly. So much had happened in the little time, but it was obviously not meant to be.

My robes wrinkled, no longer caring, I stayed where I was. I couldn't face anyone in this kind of state. It was only 3 more periods until dinner. I'd have dinner in here and then go back to the common room. There was nothing for me to look forward to in the future. The whole point of being with Draco was to feel like I had someone to count on. The one person that I could count on was now gone, out of my reach and grasp. The person tying me to the earth, was going to go, unforgotten, but ignored. There was simply no other way to deal with this pain that I felt. The classes I skipped flew by, and the next time that I looked at the clock, it was time for dinner. I decided not to eat. I'd lost my appetite. I just picked up the stuff that I'd brought with me and left the room. I made my way back to the common room and went up to my dorm. I picked the letter up off the monitor, and went to sit by the fire in the common room.

I just sat there, reading the letter over and over again, hoping that everything Draco said was a lie. If he didn't care, why buy such an expensive present for someone like me? The letter read as follows:

**Dearest Harry, **

**I regret to inform you that I won't be able to spend the _actual_ Valentine's day with you, so this is as close as I could get. This is your present if you hadn't guessed. I had to wait for you to leave your dorm to plant the present. I hope you like it. Considering that I'm writing this in the early morning, I don't know if you like the present. I have something important to tell you, and I'm sure that you already know what it is, but I love you Harry. I'm sure I've told you before, but I don't know if you know that I mean it. I want also to say thank you, for everything. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to go on with my life, considering what is being planned for me. Unfortunately, this is something that I'm not allowed to speak with you about. Harry, you must know something: There is a good chance that I will cause you grief. I hate to do it, but I'm sure that if I do, it's because I love you. I don't want you t o be put into the kind of danger that I will face, but I have to tell you that I'm sorry. There's nothing that I can do about my unfortunate fate. Hope that you like this present that I've given to you, and this little random poem that came to mind while thinking of you. **

**Green eyes pierce my mind,**

**Nothing I can do can keep them out.**

**Constantly watching, never blinking,**

**Deep as the greens of the forest,**

**light as the leaves on a sunlit tree.**

**Skin white as snow, **

**Glistening, shining. **

**An eventual tan appearing,**

**Never gaining more than a light brown. **

**Never as deep as soil,**

**Rich with nutrients. **

**Have you ever felt the love that I have?**

**Always together forever with you.**

**Reaching out to you.**

**Revealing myself in truth to you.**

**You that I love so dearly.**

**Put myself to sleep in your presence. **

**Outside you sit, waiting for something to happen.**

**To you, everyone is a friend who is worthy.**

**Ties to your friends are strong.**

**Either them or me, or both, you may have.**

**Reach my hand, for I love you.**

**This is dedicated to you my love. Thank you again, and please forgive me in the future.**

**Yours always, **

**Draco Malfoy.**

So much of my life had somehow passed my eyes without me even realizing it. I went to classes, I did my homework, I saved the world. There was nothing new in my life. Then along came you. The you that I never thought was possible. A sweet and sensitive, a strong and courageous man that I never thought that I'd see. I saw the good side of you for the first time, and I learned the true meaning of the saying, "never judge a book by it's cover." My entire life changed, the moment that I really began to notice you. The person that I thought you were, or may have become walked out of my life. He left me behind for some unknown and idiotic reason.

Tears came to my eyes once again, and I heard the portrait opening. I didn't want to face any of the others, so before everyone got in, I went up to the common room, changed extremely quickly, and pretended to fall asleep. I heard the floor by my bed squeak, and I realized that it was probably Ron or Hermione. Turned out that it was both.

"Ron. Why do you think we haven't seen Harry the rest of the day?" I heard Hermione ask quietly, so as not to 'wake' me up.

"I don't know. Maybe Malfoy broke up with him or something." Ron answered.

"That is a possibility. Madame Promfey said that he hadn't been in at all today, so I assume that he must have hidden out somewhere while we were in class." Hermione muttered, sitting lightly on my bed. "Something terrible must have happened for him to miss so many classes in one day. I just wish I knew what it was."

Ron didn't answer, but tugged Hermione out of the room. Closing the door behind him, I watched out the window and stared at the night sky. I fell asleep, never wanting to wake.

Dumbledore's POV

It was almost time. Slowly, ever so slowly time seemed to be passing. It was the first time, ever, that I sent a student to be a spy for the Light and Dark sides both. I suppose with every war that comes along, there must be things sacrificed in order to maintain a certain order. The clock read just a few minutes before midnight. Soon, Draco would be departing, to receive the Dark Mark and become a Death Eater for Voldemort.

I couldn't help but worry about this. It seemed almost the perfect time to send for Draco. A new moon, when he would be hidden by the sky, unseen by muggles. It was almost time. The clock struck the 12 on the face, and the tongs signaled me that I would soon see Draco flying off into the sky from the window at which I stood.

Sure enough, only a few minutes later, Draco appeared on the grounds just in front of the castle and attached everything he had with him onto the broom. He looked back towards the castle, a longing look sprinkled in his eyes. 'Good bye Draco. You must be safe.' I thought watching him take off.

Draco's POV

The spell that I'd set went off, just as the clock next to my bed went off, the 12 tongs ringing in my ears. I sat up slowly and started gathering my things. It might be a while before I was able to return. I carried everything down to the Qudditch showers, and got my broom. I made my way back to the Entrance Hall and strapped the trunk to my broom. I looked back at the castle and tears came into my eyes once again.

'Harry, I know that you don't want to believe what I've been telling you, but you must, and you must let me go. I have to be mean to you in order to protect you. That' s all that I can do for you now. Thank you, for telling me you loved me, but I have to leave, in order to protect you.' I thought, staring at the school gates from the outside. Tears fell from my eyes as I grabbed my broom and trunk and lifted off into the night. The tears that fell from my eyes as I left you, turned into the tears of a fountain.

A/N: Ok, so this isn't the worst place that I could leave off you admit. This chapter, took forever. You'd be grateful that I'm giving you such long chapters. The next chapter is shorter though. I could end the story right there and do the epilogue, but where would be the fun in that? Didn't I promise you that this would end up being a Harry/Draco fic? If I didn't, I am now. My stories have a tendency to end up having a happy ending, but this 'off again' phase is going to last a while. Hopefully I'll be able to get some reviews for this huh? I think that 7 isn't too much to ask for is it? As an extra bonus, I'm adding an excerpt from the 12 chapter in here. This chapter is ridiculously long, and I can't believe that it took 10 pages to cover 3 percent of the story. 32 done! cheers Kay, I think that I'll end this so that I can go and continue on the 12th chapter. Roughly 4 thousand words in right now, probably add another thousand or so for the next chapter. Well, thanks again to my beta and my reviewers. I don't know what I'd be able to do without you.

Preview for chapter 12:

These were trials that I didn't think that I'd have to endure. Those poor people in the basement in those cages. Wrinkled, young, middle aged. Muggles of all ages. It sickened me just to think about it.

"Draco, time for the next test." I heard a voice outside my door tell me.

I shuddered and left my room.

Evil huh? You'll just have to review and let me know what you think. Please?

Reviews for chapter 10:

Baby-Atemu: Yeah! I got a reviewer back! And thank you for reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter.

CrimsonRose18: Don't worry. It will have a happy ending. I promise. Thank you for the review and hope you liked the chapter.

rubyphantom56: I'm glad you finally started reading this, and I hope you are enjoying it. Thank you for the reveiw.

Alexis: Another review from you huh? Thanks for checking this as well, but you don't need to review unless you want to. Thank you again and hope that you liked your own corrections.

That's it for today guys! I'll finish chapter 12 soon... I hope.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Chapter 12. This chapter, longer than I hoped that it would be. Working currently on 13, and I realized that this needed more before chapter 13 could come into play. So, this stretched out to about 6 thousand words instead of about 5500 like I planned. sigh oh well. Be grateful. This only covers another 2 of the story. Roughly 34 done at this point. I can't believe that this story is over 50 thousand words in the first 12 chapters! Isn't that ridiculous? Well, lately I've been using music from Brain Crain. Another title inspired for this chapter. This chapter, I believe that it was 6 drafts before I was happy with it. You should all be happy that I managed to get this done. It took me so long, I was ready to actually kill something before I finished it. Thank you for being so patient, and waiting. Draco so desperately remembering the reasons of why he's doing this, for Harry of course. Why else would he? Thanks to my reviewers I can't believe that I got so many reviews for one chapter! It makes me go into shock mode. shock mode SEE! Ok so I'm done. Read the chapter already. Freaks reading all my rambling. First phases of the plan beginning to be revealed. One more thing for all of you to know, this fic will be covering more ground in shorter spaces of time, considering that it's already the month of February, and this fic ends with the summer, so time will be passing at a much slower rate than the other chapters. I have to tell you all that I am finally getting somewhere with this, and hopefully you won't need to be con fused with some of the things that I'm going to be doing with it. Ok, so now that I've got all of this covered, go already. Read the chapter already.

Unknown Secrets

Music for chapter- Dream of Flying- Brain Crain/Sienna

Words for this chapter: 6733

Disclaimer: Never. Simple as that. If I owned the characters I'd be rich and I currently have $4 to my name. Therefore you can see that I don't own the characters.

Chapter 12

Harry's POV

_Dream that harry's having._

_I sit on my broom looking out at the Qudditch Pitch, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person in my dreams, Draco Malfoy. The sun is just rising, and I smell the dew from the grass rising as the heat begins to rise as well. I close my eyes and take in the sweet scent. Draco left and he's returning today. The day that I've looked forward to for the last few weeks. You left, hoping to help in defeating Voldemort, and I was deathly afraid that you'd left me for good. That you'd died, just to prove your point that you didn't need me for anything. But when I saw your broom grazing the horizon in the blinding red glare of the sun, my heart leaped out of my chest and flew over to you. I was overcome with joy in such a way that I couldn't help but cheer! Your broom finally got closer, and I pulled you to the ground. Tears streamed down my face in relief that you were home, back home with me. The tears failed to leave my eyes even after you kissed me, a sweet kiss that made my skin tingle. Under your touch, I knew that I could trust anything that you offered to give to me. I shivered as your hand slid down my spine, ticking off my nervous system. I smiled into the kiss you offered, and pulled away. Your arms dropped to your sides, and I realized that there was a knife stuck in your back, you muttered something that sounded like, "I'm sorry Harry," and then you collapsed. _

I woke with a start, unaware of my surroundings for a few moments. I shook my head and pulled the covers back up to my chin as I laid back down, shivering. The dream that I'd just had scared me half to death. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you died on me without telling me the real reason, the reason you didn't want to be with me. If I didn't manage to find out the real reason that you left me, without so much as a goodbye, I'd never be able to live the same again. Tears somehow managed to find a way to fall down my cheeks, and there wasn't much I could do other than let them fall. I couldn't do much now that you were gone. It was the second week since your departure, and I wasn't sure how I'd made it this far without seeing you everyday. There was something that I couldn't figure out though, which was why did your letter contradict the words that you told me that day? It was as if the day would never be the same until you returned to me. I sighed, dragged myself out of bed, and got ready for the next school day, not having much of an option but to do so.

I'm not sure how, but I couldn't help but remember the time that I realized that I'd truly fallen for you. It seemed like yesterday that I couldn't stand being near you, but I think that it was after that I spent more time with you over my other friends did I realize how much I truly cared for. As if the saying, "Lovers formed from enemies is unthinkable, but desirable at the same time." I'm not sure where I heard that, if it was from a muggle romance novel, or if it was from an actual person. I recall someone saying that phrase, but I can't place it.

_Flashback_

_It was if someone was following me, someone I couldn't place, but some one that I somehow knew. I kept turning around, trying to place where I felt this way before, and then I stopped and closed my eyes. It was only the energy of one person. One that made me feel so content with my life, and brought me great joy. None other than my godfather, Sirius Black. I called out to him, "Hello Sirius. Even though I have a feeling that you can't respond to my call, I just wanted you to know that I'm doing just fine. I don't need you to watch over me so much. I believe that you must have been doing it for a while, but I was just too dumb to notice it. Thank you, and stick around if you want, or disappear. Whichever one makes you happiest, I'm ok with that." Then, I turned around and a kind of fuzzy shape appeared, and waved, and I knew for that moment that you were always truly with me._

_End of Flashback_

I didn't know what kind of thing awaited me next, but I knew that I would be able to surpass it as soon as I figured out what it was.

**Draco's POV **

February 16th

I stood listening to the voices that were crowding the room next door. They were in there, planning my future, hoping that today would be the day I received the Dark Mark, the thing to schedule me as a man. Also as a true Malfoy. There were rumors that stated that the Dark Lord could also read minds, so all that I would think about was my excitement to serve the Dark Lord. I had all of this planned out.

I glanced at the wristwatch that my father'd given me for the last Christmas. I was supposed to knock on the door at 7:00 straight up. Even after spending two days with the Dark lord, I didn't like him in the least. My father, Lucius Malfoy, was no longer the man that I had admired as a child. He didn't understand that I didn't want to get the Dark Mark and become a Death Eater. This would allow the perfect father-son image for the Dark Lord. They didn't understand that I couldn't be my father, nor did I want to become my father. But I know why I'm doing this; I'm doing it for my love, Harry.

I can almost imagine what Voldemort would do if he knew how much I love Harry. He would probably lock me up, then torture Harry with this new, vital information. And when Harry displayed his strongest weakness, which could be me, his friends, or parents, he would kill him. From what I'm starting to believe, that person is probably me. I glanced at the watch again. 5 seconds left of freedom. I knocked on the door. It swung open, and I walked swiftly inside, fighting back the tears that had come when I thought of Harry.

I saw that the Dark Lord was sitting in what appeared to be a throne. I bent down onto one knee. I heard him laugh, big and bellowy. A hint of malice took his voice as he said, "Welcome young Draco. I'm glad that you are as loyal as your father who has kindly told me that you are ready to receive the mark. The mark shows those who are loyal to me, and those who I am able to trust fully. I trust that you will be one of those Draco."

I didn't leave my position, but answered, "It is going to be a great pleasure serving for you, my lord. I am honored that you have chosen me above so many others to receive the mark. For that my lord, I am truly grateful." I stopped, but didn't move from my place in front of him.

Once again he began talking. "You may rise young Draco." I stood at attention, waiting for instructions like a good little follower. I took a moment to glance over at my father who was smiling broadly, proud of my "faithful" words to the Dark Lord. Snape's words played in my head. _"You will most likely have to preform a series of tests to prove you faithfulness to him. You must not show your fear, or nervousness about this. It is dangerous enough that he can read minds, and might figure out that you are a spy for both sides. You must be careful." _"Draco, I'm not sure if anyone has informed you of this, but I must test your loyalty to me so that I need not to become suspicions of your actions."

I nodded. "I understand." The Dark Lord smiled evilly, and I cringed just slightly.

"Good. Then, the first test will take place tonight, right now in fact." Blinking, I stood dimly as they brought out the first item to test.

**Harry's POV**

I was lost. Sitting in the dungeons, trying to work on a potion that I didn't understand. I looked over at Hermione, how smiled at me encouragingly, and shrugged. That shrug meant, "Sorry, Can't help considering Snape is here." I once again looked at the board. Then I realized. Yes! I added the water lilies next. It turned a light blue, just slightly darker than Hermione's potion. I looked over at Ron, who's smoke hat turned orange. I grinned and then I heard Snape's voice. "At this point, your potion should be a medium color of blue." He smiled at the members of his own house, then came over to me. "Well, Potter. It seems now that you're seventeen, you finally learned how to read." the Slytherins snickered, but Snape said no more.

Hermione congratulated me silently by doing a "golf clap". It was a kind of silent praise among muggles. I smiled at the concept. I looked over at Ron's cauldron, smoke no longer emitting from it. He stared at me when he realized that my potion was working correctly. "Now, be sure to let the potion simmer for three minutes, then follow this second set of directions." I looked at the clock, already time. I chopped some more ingredients, and added them as the directions instructed. 'Maybe spending that time with Malfoy paid off after all.' I thought smiling slightly.

A half an hour later, I walked out, after handing my vial of potion to Snape that is. Hermione grasped my arm, and gasped out at me, "I can't believe that you somehow made that potion! It's amazing, maybe you'll pass your NEWT's tests if you keep this up!" I saw Ron scowl at me, then grin. He came over, pushing Hermione aside and said, "Harry, mate, I'm surprised at you. Seeing you somehow accomplish that difficult potion, made me want to try and pay better attention and... ok, I can't say things like that without feeling nauseated, so I just want to say good job." Ron paused, looking at the ceiling, and I motioned for Hermione to follow me up the stairs, while Ron wasn't paying attention. She held her hand over her mouth, to keep from laughing out loud.

We got all the way up the stairs, and then we heard Ron's voice, "Hey, where'd you guys go? Wait for me!" We stood at the top of the staircase, laughing, and Ron was panting when he reached the top. "That was a cheap trick you guys. I thought that you had already gone back to the Common Room without me and..."

**Snape's POV**

I stood, watching the trio from a distance, hoping to catch a glimmer of why Draco so desperately wanted to protect the Potter boy. It seemed like nonsense to me. I had been walking down the stairs, when I accidently heard something that would give me an idea of why Draco had been acting so strangely lately. My eyebrows went up as I realized that the aura around Harry was a deep blue, an emotion of sadness. This intrigued me, but I hadn't had enough practice in order to peek into people's minds, so I figured that it would be best if I just stayed away for a little while, and continued to observe the actions of Harry Potter. This is what I had promised Dumbledore as soon as I told him that I knew about Draco being in love with him. Dumbledore is counting on me, and I promise to keep this promise to protect him, and Draco's relationship, even if questioned by the Dark Lord upon it.

I swept up the stairs and through the corridor, making my way to the office of Dumbledore, and said, "Sugar Quills." and the gargoyle opened up and let me inside. I was hoping for him to be inside, but when I arrived he didn't happen to be there. I sat down, and then stood up again and started pacing again. Finally Dumbledore arrived, and looked at me surprised. "Welcome Severus. May I ask what brings you to this office on this day?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down behind his desk.

I sat, then stood again, but realized that if I tried to sit, my nerves would be so wracked that I would probably have a break down of some kind. "Dumbledore, something has been going on with Potter, something that I'm not sure that we'll ever be able to understand really in the fullest or not. I'm sure that something is going on that I won't be able to help in any way."

"Severus, why are you so worried? Harry will be fine as long as an eye is being kept on him." Dumbledore said, holding his hand out for me to sit down.

I shook my head. "No Albus, it won't be. Harry is so depressed that I believe that he might be thinking of doing something drastic. I don't want that to happen, especially with the way that Draco feels about him at this point and time. I'm also sure that that feeling isn't going to be changing anytime soon." I started wringing my hands, nervousness overtaking my senses, leaving me defenseless, and I was realizing that panic was wracking my nerves, and I wasn't able to focus correctly. But I wasn't nervous for Potter, but for Draco. My godson was in grave danger, and why he wanted to be like me was beyond my senses.

That was when I was able to sit, but then, I put my head in my hands, and started shaking. The bad memories that had happened when I became a death eater were returning. Things that I should have put into a pensive long ago. These were things that I couldn't stand to remember. My eyes were wide in shock as I started to relive my past. Being forced to do things all over again; things that Draco may soon be forced into doing.

_Flashback_

_I stood before the Dark Lord, and I was so ready. It was time to get even with those that had tortured me for so long. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. This would be my moment of glory. Siding with the power was a smart decision. I couldn't believe at first that the Lord would want for me to join his ranks, and I was able to say that I would serve him as best of my abilities would allow me. He had laughed, telling my that the abilities were better than he had seen for a long time. I was assigned to start working on a variety of potions. As I set out to do this, my skills improved, and I went to Dumbledore for a job. This is what I had been ordered to do, and I did it with a song ringing in my heart. _

"_Professor Dumbledore, I was hoping that you would be able to grant me a job as a Potions teacher here." I said, bowing my head to the newly appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts. _

"_Well, Severus, I'm glad that you have offered this to me. That means that I won't be forced to find a replacement for Professor Slughorn now._" _Dumbledore smiled gently at me, his eyes twinkling and full of warmth. I would be a liar if I told you that I wasn't slightly guilty for knowing that I was going to be betraying such a kind hearted man. _

_That guilt soon left when I heard that the dreadful Potter had gone and married Lily, one of the few people I had truly cared about back in the years when I was a student. I was enraged, and told the Dark Lord of the son that had been born. He was infuriated. "Severus, why was I not informed of this sooner from you? The child was born almost 6 months ago! I would have killed him the second I heard of him, but now he will have the ability to protect himself. This will be the ending for you, if you fail to learn the place where they are hiding." I bowed, and nodded. _

"_I understand my lord. I will find the location, and have the information sent back with one of your other servants if that respect will be placed in my hands. I will watch the Potters to know if they are going to need a secret keeper, and let you know who it is as soon as I am able to gather such information." I felt a searing pain. I was under the Cruciatus Curse. I was able to hear my own voice as it filled the room. _

_Suddenly, the curse was lifted, and the set upon me again. I screamed in agony. The pain was almost too much for me to bear. Then, finally, after what seemed like forever, I was able to see straight again. "Severus, hopefully this has taught a lesson about making sure that all information will reach me at sure as soon it happens." The Dark Lord said, pulling me up by my hair. "Next time, it won't be 4 curses, it will be 7. And then, the next time you slip up, it will be the death penalty." He dropped me, and my head smacked into the ground. I groaned, and rubbed my head. It hurt, and a bump would be appearing on it soon enough. I bowed, and left the chambers._

_Later that same day, Peter Pettigrew arrived at my offices in the dungeons. He told me that he was sent to be the person for me to give my reports to on the Potters. I narrowed my eyes slightly and said, "Very well. If anyone else finds out my plans, that could cause distrust amongst the other Death Eaters. I would be very obliged if you would refrain from mentioning it to the others." I held out my hand, as if in friendship. Pettigrew hesitantly took it in his own. _

"_I won't tell the others. Is this something I should mention to our lord?" He asked me, and I nodded my head. "If you would please ask him if that's alright with him. That the others aren't to know about this." _

"_I'll ask him for you, Master Snape. I should return in 2 days time with an answer, and hopefully for a report on the Potters." Pettigrew said, and then he disappeared. It was unknownst to me at that time that he was an animangus. My heart was pounding. What if I wasn't granted this request? What would happen if one of the others gathered the information assigned to me before I was able to? I stepped from my chambers, and swept up to Dumbledore's office. He was sitting over a bunch of papers, and was concentrated on one of them. He didn't even notice as I came in and sat before him._

_It was about ten minutes later, but he finally looked up. "Ah, Severus. What a pleasant surprise. I hope that I haven't been keeping you waiting too long."_

"_Not at all Albus. In fact, I believe that hardly any time has passed as I was sitting here. I was thinking of what potion that the students were to be learning next week." I said, knowing full well that isn't what I had been thinking about._

"_I see. Were you able to think of anything as you sat there?"_

"_Unfortunately not yet. I've been trying to decide for the last few days_, _but I can't seem to decide." _

"_Well, it'll come to you in time." He answered, looking at me, his eyes seeming tired already. _

"_I'm sure your right. But there's something that I'm wondering, and I was hoping that you might be able to give me an answer." I said, looking at him, turning my eyes colder. _

"_What would this be Severus?" He answered, interlocking his fingers and propping them up under his chin. _

"_The Potter boy. Is it really true what everyone is saying about him? That he might have the power to one day beat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Does anyone really have that kind of power?" I asked, anxiousness almost appearing in my voice. _

"_Well, there is a prophecy that there is one that will have that kind of power one day. But, as it stands now, there are two children that can form that kind of threat to Voldemort." He said, standing. "The two people, one of course does happen to be Harry Potter, and the other, one no one would really expect based off the parents, is Neville Longbottom. He was born just shortly before Harry. Those two people will one day have the power to possibly kill Voldemort. Of that I'm sure." He had turned his back on me while speaking, and now he turned around to face me again. "I'm sure that it would be possible that one or the other could do Voldemort a lot of pain, if not death, when they reached the end of their seventh years."_

_I nodded. So there wasn't one candidate, but _two_. That struck me as odd. How could two people share the exact same prophecy? This was a question that my Lord might have the ability to answer. It wasn't a location, but it was a start to see how big of a threat the Potter boy could really be. I'd have to give my apologies to the Dark Lord, but then again, he might forgive me with this new found information on the Potter boy, and the other one. Longbottom. Yes, concerning his parents, I don't believe that with more than 7 years of magical training that he could be any kind of threat to the Dark Lord or the death eaters. He'd probably get himself killed before he would really be able to do any kind of serious damage. _

_But the Potter boy on the other hand, he might be a problem. Considering how powerful Lily and James were, how powerful would their son be with those combined powers? There was really no telling how powerful that being would be. I snapped out of my thoughts, and got up, nodded at Albus, and left. I swept down the stairs leading from his office and down my own. I grabbed my cloak, and paused. A letter was sitting on my desk, and a rat beside it. It was the message from the Lord himself._

_I opened the letter, slowly, considering that Pettigrew was watching me rather closely. It read:_

_**Severus, **_

_**It would be my great pleasure to let you know that no others will be allowed to interfere with this assignment that you practically gave to yourself, but is approved by me anyway. I am also hoping that hopefully you'll be able to give me this information, and anything else that you find out. Pettigrew will stay with you at all times, just keep him in your pocket. Not in a cage, because he will report to me on how you treated him. He is one of the most faithful people that is working for me at this point in time, so I expect you to respect him almost as much as you do me. If you've gathered any information on the Potters, just send it back with him. Until I see you again Severus. **_

_**Voldemort, your lord. **_

_I gasped at it. Pettigrew was more trusted than me, a person who was willing to give up everything in order to prove myself, but this skinny little rat got that respect from the Dark Lord! I balled my hands into fists, and started gritting my teeth. Then I forced myself to become calm again, and I started to relax. I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill with the ink bottle at the same time and started to write a swift reply. _

_**My lord, **_

_**I have actually discovered more about the Potter boy, and the prophecy that you spoke of earlier this week. I found out that there are not one, but two boys that were born this year, that have the ability, in time, to bring you to your demise. Of course, this is most unfortunate, but I'm sure you know the parents of the other boy as well. The Longbottoms. Their son Neville is the other who has the ability to hurt you, in time, but I believe that it will be the Potter boy who would cause more of a fuss rather than the Longbottom. There is the instance that I could be wrong, but Dumbledore told me himself that the prophecy didn't just mention the Potter, but the Longbottom as well. Forgive me for not writing sooner, but this was all the information that I was able to gather at the moment, and I was just heading out to see an old friend who will be able to help me find the location of where the Potters will probably be hiding. I also managed to gather the information that Sirius Black is the Potter's secretkeeper, and maybe I would be able to track him down and gather the information that way. I'm also thinking that it would be risky to try it that way. If your servant needs to find me, and I am not in the castle, I'm probably still talking with my old friend, someone who you know as well, Lucius Malfoy, down at Madame Rosemerta's place. If this information pleases you, I don't need praise nor thanks, just the satisfaction that it might be of use either now, or later on. **_

_**Your faithful servant, **_

_**Severus Snape**_

_I sealed the letter and sent it off, Pettigrew leaped away with the letter in his mouth, and I grabbed my cloak and swept out of my offices and down to Hogsmeade. _

_I stepped into the parlor belonging to Madame Rosemerta, and noticed that Lucius had already arrived. "So sorry for being late, Lucius. I was caught up writing a letter to our lord."_

"_Oh were you?" He asked, his piercing grey eyes looking over my appearance. "What was this letter about I wonder?"_

"_Well, I found out a few bits of information on the Potter boy, but nothing relevant to where they might be hiding. That is something that I thought you could help me out with." I answered, draping my cloak over the back of the chair, and sitting down across from Lucius. _

"_Well, I know who the secretkeeper is, and who he is trying to convince to be the secretkeeper instead of himself." Lucius stated, sliding a drink over to me. I sniffed it before drinking it. Whiskey. Not something that I truly had a taste for, but could stand every now and then._

"_Well, I know the first part of that, but not the second part. Care to enlighten me on it?" I asked, holding up my glass for the bottle to pour me some more on its own of course._

"_What is in it for me?" Lucius asked, holding his up for more as well. _

"_Oh you know, the usual. The thing that I always give to you if you give me information that could be of use." I answered, taking another sip of the vile drink. It was better than rum though. _

"_Well, then I suppose that accounts for something. You have a deal. So the information," he said, taking a sip of the drink, "happens to be that Peter Pettigrew, who works for our Lord, might become the new secretkeeper for the Potter family. I do believe that is called vital information. I'm expecting 1.5 of what I normally get for this. I'm putting you right into the Lord's right hand by giving you this information. The Dark Lord, knows that I'm also working on this, as you've informed him. I hope you managed to get the request accepted." _

"_I managed it. The Lord sent this letter telling me that none of the others were to know." I pulled out the letter and handed it to Lucius. He looked at it curiously, and then opened it again. He read it, and as he did, his eyebrows went slowly up, in what I assumed was surprise. _

"_This is probably the longest letter by our Lord that I've ever seen. I suppose that you would be considered lucky to receive a letter such as this from our lord." Lucius said, his voice quiet. _

" _I do consider myself lucky. I got off easy the first time with the Cruciatus. I only had to suffer through 4 instead of seven, like most of the others who made mistakes that they shouldn't have." I said, practically in response to what Lucius had stated. "I got off really lucky considering how strict the Lord is about things like that." Lucius stared at me, eyes wide in shock. _

"_Yeah, you're one lucky fellow. I'm almost as lucky as you. I suffered through 5 instead of seven, but still, I think 4 is the lowest number to ever be inflicted by the Lord." Lucius stated, draining his glass of whiskey._

"_Yeah. So, Pettigrew is probably going to be the new secretkeeper for the Potters? I wonder why Black wouldn't want to do it. Considering he was best man at the wedding and all." I said, draining my own glass. The whiskey started pouring again, but I held my hand over the glass for the signal of 'stop' so that the bottle wouldn't give me anymore._

"_Well, Severus, considering that this chat is pretty much over with, I think it would be best if I headed out." Lucius stated, standing. I nodded. "I should probably get back to the ministry before people actually realize that I'm gone." _

"_I as well should be leaving. I have to get the potions for next week ready to start, considering that it is the beginning of the weekend. I only have a couple of days to decide what 2 potions we're going to be doing in the classes this week." I muttered. "Well, hope that the trip was as eventful for you as it was for me." I said, and then started up the hill towards Hogwarts. _

"_Severus!" Lucius called after me. "Remember who I told you was going to become secretkeeper. It might come in handy later on." _

"_Alright. I will. Thanks!" I called back as Lucius disapparated. _

_I walked back up to the castle, and then went back to Voldemort. I had to do more tests, all which involved muggles, and how to torture them properly without feeling any guilt. _

End of Flashback

I sat there, tears pouring down my cheeks as I continued to remember my betrayal to both sides, and what had happened soon afterward. I was told that I was in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's for 3 weeks before I even woke up.

I stood, and left the room, not even noticing that Dumbledore's eyes had the worried look in them again.

Draco's POV

I sat in my room thinking, just thinking for a very long time. I didn't think that I'd be having so many problems so soon with this. Only 2 tests had been completed, and who knew how many more tests I would be put through until Voldemort was satisfied. I shook my head, trying to make the images leave my head. I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to go home, to Hogwarts; to Harry most of all.

These were trials that I didn't think that I'd have to endure. Those poor people in the basement in those cages. Wrinkled, young, middle aged. Muggles of all ages. It sickened me just to think about it.

"Draco, time for the next test." I heard a voice outside my door tell me.

I shuddered and left my room.

As I made my way down to the basement again, I looked at my watch. It read 3:00 am. I couldn't believe that it had already been that long. Time seemed to pass much more slowly when being forced to do something that you really don't want to.

I whimpered very quietly, so only I could hear when I saw the next person be brought out. She was a little girl, only about 7 years old. How could I hurt or torture such a little child. The other two, they'd both been adults, and men for that matter. Hurting a girl was something that I was taught never to do. But, I had to do this to protect harry who probably wouldn't want anything to do with me after this anyway. Once he found out what I had done to other people, he wouldn't love me anymore, he'd just see me as a killer.

"Draco, use the Cruciatus Curse on this child." Voldemort said, handing me the wand that I'd been using to torture the others. _"Crucio_." I muttered, pointing the wand at the child. The child sank to the floor, screaming in agony, clutching her head. Tears poured from her eyes, and I held the curse. I suddenly felt the hatred that had boiled in my veins for my father, the death eaters, and most of all for Voldemort. What I didn't realize is that this made the effect of the curse worse. The child went into the fetal position, one hand still clutching her head. "Lift the curse now, Draco." I heard the voice again say.

I lifted the curse off of her and sighed. She continued to cry with the after effects of the curse and then I heard the voice say, "Kill her now. I have to know that you have no trouble killing those who we despise so."

I scowled at her, and even though I didn't mean it. I yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!" _A green light emerged out of the wand and hit the girl square in the chest. No screams, no moans of pain, just silence. The silence that follows you for the rest of your life after you kill someone the very first time. My whole body shook, but I kept myself under control. I heard a clapping behind me, and it was everyone who was in the basement with me. I looked around, seeing praise in the faces of my parents, and their friends, and even more in the face of Voldemort. How he could be proud to have someone kill someone else was really beyond me. "Very good Young Draco. You've passed the final test. You're an official candidate to become a death eater like the rest of us." He said, waving his arms about, motioning to all of the people in the room. I felt like I was flying, all the praise washed over me almost made me forget the guilt that I felt, and the people that I had originally been doing this for. When I remembered, I bowed.

"Thank you my Lord. I'm sorry for spacing out, but I'm so surprised that you really want me to become one of your servants, and offer _me _the Dark Mark. Thank you for everything my Lord." I said, standing straight again.

"You will receive the mark the day after tomorrow and then further training will begin. Of course this is alright with you." Voldemort stated, folding his hands in his lap.

"Of course. I'll see you again in 2 days time. Good night my Lord." I bowed again and left the room. I went up to my room and lay down on my bed. I heard my door open, and my father's footsteps fall across the rug. I pretended to be asleep. I felt him stroke my hair lightly, just as he used to do when I was a young child.

"Son, I'm so proud of you. I was almost ready to believe that you didn't want to fall in line with our Lord, and that you would betray your family for a nitwit like Dumbledore. That foolish old man has no right to be able to do the things he does. I am so proud you follow your family traits, just like you were meant to. I knew you would do well when you were a small child, but as you grew, I felt as if you were growing away from me and your mother. In two days, you'll be a real man; a real Malfoy. Good night my son." I felt him get up off the bed, walk to the door, and close it gently behind him.

A/N: Ok. So this chapter, really had Snape playing a big part huh? I promised that I would explain better, but the only explanation that I can give without revealing anything major to the story is that during the war, Snape will be playing a very big role for both sides, as well as Draco. The next chapter, even more focus on this. The war is just beginning, and the next couple of chapters will be the beginning phases of the main part of the war. I can't believe how long it took me to finish this chapter though! This is the 7th draft and I still don't like everything in it! Well, no matter. I'm sure that I'll be getting reviews for this at one point or another. Please send them this way! Until then, I'll see you next time. Jane! Oh, by the way, I'm only about a third of the way through the next chapter, so it might be a while before I'll be able to get it up on the site, so don't fret. It'll be here soon.

Reviews for chapter 11:

CrimsonRose18: blushes thank you for the praise! I'm glad I kept a reviewer, considering they seem to come and go. I'm so sorry for the long wait, and I hope this still meets to your standards.

Alexis: I'm still having you huh? Well, thank you. Sorry for the serious delay in an update, considering you know how busy I've been. Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
